El Ángel de un Demonio
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Shaoran se sitúa en una época de su vida en la que deberá ser ayudado sino quiere pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué hará cuando una mujer se le aparezca diciendo que él es su protegido? ¿Accederá o simplemente la rechazará?
1. Prólogo

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

Summary: Shaoran se sitúa en una época de su vida en la que deberá ser ayudado sino quiere pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué hará cuando una mujer se le aparezca diciendo que él es su protegido? ¿Accederá o simplemente la rechazará?

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

* * *

La oscuridad era inmensa. No sabía en qué lugar se hallaba, no podía preguntarlo ya que estaba en el suelo sin habla, no podía respirar, solamente podía apreciar los sonidos de las ambulancias y los coches de policía. Todo era muy confuso.

Sintió como su cuerpo era elevado y transportado. A los pocos segundos, se vio desde fuera de su persona. Se aterrorizó al apreciar su estado. La cara sin sentimiento o emoción alguna, rasgada, con muchas heridas profundas que a su vez la hacían deforme, todas sus extremidades desencajadas con múltiples moratones, llenas de sangre por la causa de sus heridas en ellas...era sumamente asqueroso y deprimente verse así.

Observó como los especialistas en sanidad le atendían en medio de la calle, con todo el murmullo y desespero de ciertas personas.

-Uno, dos, tres, ¡FUERA!- decía el chico que le asestaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo a través de los electroshock, aunque eso a ella no le dolió- Vamos niña...¡No te des por vencida!

-¡La vamos a perder!- afirmó el muchacho más joven que le inyectaba un sedante en uno de los brazos de la mujer para calmar los músculos de esta.

-¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!- se encabezonó el muchacho de ojos verde olivo.

Al no tener ningún tipo de éxito en lo que hacían, vio como la metían en una de las ambulancias que llegó allí y escuchó que sería transportada al hospital central de la ciudad de Tomoeda y ...espera un momento ¿Cómo era posible? Si era capaz de verse así misma eso querría decir que... ¿Estaba muerta? o... ¿O sólo era un viaje astral por el cual se situaba entre la vida y la muerte?

Todas sus dudas se vieron aclaradas cuando una especie de haz de luz la iluminó desde arriba. Sorprendida miró hacia donde venía.

-Llegó tu hora, tienes que venir con nosotros, te estábamos esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo- le confesó un hombre con su voz cálida y penetrante.

**-**¿Llegó mi hora? ¡Estoy completamente viva! Mi cuerpo sólo necesitará un poco de las operaciones dermoestéticas y todo habrá salido bien ¿No lo ve? ¡Me llevan al hospital, allí me recuperaré!- dijo exaltada el alma salida del cuerpo de la mujer- Me meteré en el cuerpo que me pertenece ¡y allí estaré hasta que llegue mi hora de verdad!

-No querida, no volverás a tu cuerpo, vendrás con nosotros porque mi sol, esta vez, es tu hora definitiva- ella no pudo protestar al verse envuelta por una burbuja gigante que la transportaba hacia lo más alto del cielo anaranjado por el amanecer.

Mientras el viaje se llevaba a cabo, pudo observar todo Japón. Era completamente maravilloso verlo de ese modo ya que nunca subió a un avión para poder aprécialo. Lástima que su primera vez fuera lejos de su razón, lejos de su mente y sensación. Lejos de su vida, una vida que le fue arrebatada en menos de media hora.

-"¿Dónde me llevarán? "- se preguntó internamente.

-Al mejor hogar que hallas tenido, el cielo, allí se te concederá un trabajo que será muy difícil de deshacer por el momento- le contestó la voz de hacía unos minutos.

¿Al cielo? ¿Para hacer qué? Se asustó un poco pero no podía hacer nada. Era su destino, un alma separada de un cuerpo, un alma que tendría que recibir todas esas órdenes sin reprochar. Y ahí siguió dentro de la burbuja, esperando llegar al lugar que tanto la reclamaba. Al lugar que se le hacía llamar el puro y divino cielo. Allí es donde habitaría desde el mismo instante que lo pisara, allí viviría el resto de su eternidad Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Destinos Cruzados

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Destinos Cruzados**

* * *

**-**Buenos días Kochigame. Aquí tengo la mercancía. ¿5 gramos eran?- el otro muchacho asintió- Bueno, sólo espero que la disfrutes y si deseas más, ya sabes donde localizarme- dijo el joven vendedor de cabellos revueltos color chocolate.

-Si, gracias señor Li, aquí tiene su dinero- le expuso un fajo de billetes el chico que estaba comprando- ¿2000 euros por la cocaína estará bien?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

-Si gracias, hasta la próxima Kochigame- cogió los billetes y los guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina negra. Llevaba unas gafas negras, guantes y abrigo de cuero del mismo color que hacía que pareciese del FBI, pero no, aunque lo pareciera, no tenía ni el más mínimo de contacto con esas personas.

Estaba orgulloso, ¡por fin había vendido! Para celebrarlo, fue al baño del lugar y se encerró en uno de los cuartitos. Sacó de su gabardina una bolsita pequeña que contenía unos polvos del color blanco y puso una pequeña cantidad sobre un trozo de albal.

"Vamos allá"- se dijo a sí mismo. Cogió de un bolsillo suyo un trozo de plástico de un bolígrafo bic que tenía especialmente para esas ocasiones y se lo colocó en la nariz. Se fue acercando al polvo y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo inhaló para así ponerse un poquito más contento de lo que ya estaba.

Después de esnifar el contenido, salió y se dirigió a la barra del pub para así echar un ojo a las bellas mujeres que se situaban allí bailando, en el centro de la pista. Podía comprar muchos de los servicios de varias _monadas_ con todo el dinero que le había sido dado antes. Se dispuso a comprar en la barra unas botellas de Güisqui, Ron y Coñac, Con eso y con un par de mujeres, sería el principio de otra noche inolvidable. Y las extrañaba. Casi ni vendía, y ese era el motivo por el cual llevaba tiempo sin disfrutar de ellas. Estaba desesperado. Tanto tiempo llevaba sin sexo...si seguía así se volvería loco. Pero no, hoy sería su noche.

-Hola nene- le saludó una muchacha de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color que estaba sentada en la barra del pub- ¿Quisieras pasar una noche loca en compañía? Te puedo asegurar que se darlas fenomenalmente- preguntó y afirmó con voz sensual.

Él, sin ningún preámbulo se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- Me encantaría hermosura- y de ahí la cogió de la cintura y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su auto.

Esa noche contrató a dos mujeres más para disfrutar hasta el amanecer. Y como llevaba tanto sin poder hacerlo, decidió que hoy sería por partida triple y después volver a su rutina de una sola chica por noche.

El se llamaba Shaoran Li. Era un hombre muy apuesto para sus 23 años, pelo color castaño oscuro muy revuelto que le hacía ver más rebelde de lo que ya era, sus ojos color ámbar atraían a muchas bellezas que el mismo no iba a despreciar. Vivía en Tomoeda, una pequeña ciudad de Japón. Su madre así lo había predicho hacía cinco años: _Cuando cumplas tu mayoría de edad, irás a vivir a Japón para encargarte de una de las empresas más importantes que tu padre te dejó a cargo antes de él morir. _

Pero aún, con sus años, no hacía nada de lo que su madre le dijo. Ahora, su buen amigo Eriol Hiraguisawa era el encargado de esa empresa mientras que él hacía con su vida lo que le viniese en gana. Ya podría encargarse de eso cuando fuera un vejestorio. Todo empezó cuando tenía 17 años.

Un día su pandilla le ofreció todo tipo de droga y un par de cigarros. ¿Por qué no? se dijo él en esos momentos. Gustoso aceptó, solo para probar, y ahora...Ahora su salud estaba por los suelos, pero no, no le importaba en absoluto. De momento no se preocuparía hasta que todo le saliese mal o se volviera un viejo carcamal. Y así era él. Traficante y consumidor de drogas, fumador, alcohólico y sobre todo mujeriego. Oh si... Esa faceta de su vida era la que más le gustaba.

Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiese sin tener la necesidad de contratar sus servicios, pero él, como era tan caballeroso, las pagaba y ellas tenían que aceptar sin rechistar, pero a veces el que aceptaba a no pagar, era él por la insistencia de las mujeres. A Shaoran no le importaba mucho el rostro de una persona. Lo único que pedía era que estuviese buena de cuerpo. Nada más. Por eso, siempre tenía alguien en su lecho para así no sentirse tan solo como de verdad estaba.

Y es que se había dado cuenta de una inconveniencia en esa vida que llevaba y era que estaba muy solo, nadie era su amigo excepto Hiraguisawa, tenía problemas policiales y al ser tan mujeriego nadie quería ser su novia, se sabía que cada vez que lo intentaba le ponía los cuernos a los dos o tres días y no, decidió quedarse sólo, sin nadie más en su vida.

Ya eran las 12:50. Estaba acostado y rodeado de unas ninfas muy bellas en una cama de colores púrpuras, naranjas y rojos. Estaba guiado por sus pensamientos de como fue su vida y sabía que por su _estado_ no duraría demasiado, pero aún así, aprovecharía al máximo lo que le quedase.

Se levantó para vestirse. Después, sacó los 100 euros para cada una de ellas y los dejó en la mesilla de noche con una nota escrita con su puño y letra_: Muchas gracias por esta noche a las tres. Ha sido inolvidable. _No dejó más, el nunca repetía con una misma mujer que ya conoció, no quería cometer el error de enamorarse. El amor solo era una fantasía para el. No creía en el amor, no existía, y si lo hacía, no quería darse el gusto de experimentarlo.

Salió de la casita, cogió su Audi x8 plateado y se dirigió al lago de la ciudad. Ese lugar que hacía que pudiera tener la máxima tranquilidad posible y sobre todo, pensar.

* * *

En un lugar apartado de toda la faz de la Tierra, habitaba una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos jade en una casa echa con madera dorada que estaba construida sobre nubes y la rodeaban más y más nubes. Había llegado a ese lugar hacía tres días. La habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. No conocía a casi nadie allí aunque en el lugar divino estaba como arcángel (ayudante) del _jefe, _su prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Ella murió hacía un año, cuando cumplía sus 21, la secuestraron y por no pagar el dinero acordado, la mataron. Sakura cuando llegó allí se alegró bastante el tener a su prima cerca, volver a verla, ella por su parte, también se alegró pero se entristeció a su vez al enterarse de como fue la muerte de su prima Sakura. Cosa que la de ojos esmeraldas no se acordaba pero de una manera u otra, lo iba a averiguar.

Estaba intentando concentrarse para poder dormir, no comía ni bebía, pero dormir, dormir si podía. Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, una mujer de cabellos azulados, túnica blanca y con unas alas bien grandes en su espalda, la interrumpió.

-Sakura- le llamó dulcemente- El _señor_ solicita tu presencia en la _sala_- y dicho eso, ella y la castaña se dirigieron allí.

Llegaron a una sala en la que sólo se separaba del demás territorio por medio de una grandísima puerta dorada que al parecer daba a un lugar en el que _vivía _el ser supremo.

-Buenos días Sakura- le saludó un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color que estaba sentado en un _trono_ al final de la _sala_. Vestía con una gran túnica blanca que le llegaba a los pies y su rostro inexpresivo era el de un joven apuesto- Te hemos llamado para decirte cuál será tu _trabajo_ a partir de ahora- ella se quedó quieta, no sabía como reaccionar.

-Sakura- intervino el arcángel Tomoyo que se situaba a la izquierda de ser supremo con sus grandes alas de plumas blancas abiertas- Hemos decidido darte el título de Ángel de la Guarda ¡¿No es genial?- le dijo ella ilusionada.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué a mí?- les dijo si saber que hacer. ¿Ángel? No...Eso era demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debería hacer en ese _trabajo_?

-Muy sencillo, te lo voy a explicar- le respondió el hombre- Cuando un humano fallece, tiene tres posibilidades de destino. Primera, si sus actos realizados mientras vivía han sido nobles y no daña a la gente que le rodea o no se daña así mismo, podrás ir a este sitio, el cielo, para simplemente quedarte viviendo o convertirte en un Ángel Guardián. Mientras que la segunda opción, si sus actos han sido fatales, muy mal comportamiento, se hace daño a si mismo o hace daño a los demás, esa persona irá al infierno para convertirse en demonio de diferente clase dependiendo su fuerza para hacer el mal. Y tú, querida Sakura, por lo que te he podido observar, tu vida fue siempre la de una mujer honesta, considerada, nunca mentías, eras amable con tus seres queridos, siempre te preocupabas más por las otras personas que de ti misma, eras solidaria ya que apadrinaste a muchos niños de países del tercer mundo ya a tu joven edad, los visitabas de vez en cuando...Este _trabajo_ solo se lo damos a los que lo merezcan y ten por seguro que te lo mereces. Eso sí, lo tendrás que aceptar quieras o no. Es tu deber- le aclaró todo de una sola tirada.

-Pero...-Intentó replicar. En cambio, no pudo seguir ya que el hombre la interrumpió.

-Escúchame, no niegues el como fuiste, no te niegues, no puedes hacerlo- le sentenció intentando mantener su voz en un nivel normal. La esmeralda, sin poder rechistar, terminó por aceptar- Muy bien, en ese caso, aquí las tienes- y justo al decir eso, dirigió su bastón mágico de color dorado hacia ella y dijo: _LLAVE QUE GUARDAS LOS PODERES DE MI SOL. PONLE A SAKURA ESAS ALAS DE ÁNGEL GUARDÍAN QUE TANTO USÉ YO- _de pronto un par de alas de plumas blancas crecieron en la espalda de la muchacha haciendo que esta se sorprendiese- Ahora, al haber aceptado la misión, se te concederán varios poderes para realizar tu cometido, el cual será proteger, cuidar y hacer que entre en razón a Shaoran Li, procedente de Hong Kong, China, pero que actualmente vive en Tomoeda, en Japón, justo en la misma ciudad donde tú vivías.¿Me equivoco?- ella agachó la cabeza para que no vieran su tristeza y negó- No estés triste, si ansías algo con muchas ganas se te concederá, al los ángeles que han aceptado su _trabajo_ siempre se les concede un deseo que pueda estar al alcance. ¿Quieres ver y poder hablar con tu familia ¿verdad?- ella asintió- Bueno, verla la podrás ver, pero hablar...lo siento, pero no podrá ser.

-Está bien, algo es algo- le dijo la esmeralda bastante contenta.

-Tomoyo, haz el favor de contarle sobre Shaoran Li, me retiro y las dejo solas. Tengo que juzgar a las demás personas que acaban de morir. Suerte Sakura, espero que te vaya bien- al decir esto, chasqueó sus dedos y se desvaneció en el aire.

-Bien Sakura, por favor, acércate- le pidió la amatista. Ella, por su parte, hizo lo que su mejor amiga y prima le dijo. Cuando ya estaban sentadas en las sillitas que flotaban, que por cierto, eran muy cómodas, la del pelo grisáceo le empezó a explicar- Shaoran forma parte de la familia más importante de todo Hong Kong, los Li. Tiene 23 años, es drogadicto, alcohólico, fumador y le gustan muchos las mujeres.

-Vaya...- se impresionó la muchacha al saber esa información. Tomoyo siguió.

-Últimamente está teniendo problemas para vender la droga. Por eso queremos el_ señor_ y yo, que tú impidas que siga vendiendo. Que deje de fumar , la bebida...todo eso le está haciendo mal y si sigue así...¿Sabes cuanto más durará?- ella negó- mes y medio. Su muerte será por un paro cardiaco. Juntará hachís con cerveza y...bueno, eso es fatal para el cuerpo humano. Debes hacer algo. Tiene pinta de rebelde y de pasota pero, en su interior, habita la persona amable y razonable que era antes de ser así. Nosotros queremos que saques a esa persona. Haz lo que creas que sea conveniente- hizo una pausa y prosiguió- Aviso. Solo él te podrá ver, nadie más. Se te concederá los poderes de levitar, transportarte al lugar que quieras con solo chasquear los dedos como lo hizo nuestro _señor_, hablar con nosotros o con tu protegido a través de tu mente, de tus pensamientos. Podrás meterte en la mente de otras personas para que no le hagan daño a Shaoran Li, protegerle como dije, desde el primer momento.

-¿Ya está?- preguntó al ver que Tomoyo no seguía hablando.

-¡Ah sí! Una cosa más, cuando le digas que tú eres su ángel guardián...bueno...probablemente se ría o te mande por ahí. Aún así, no te puedes negar si el no quiere tu protección. Lo harás quiera él o no. Y sobre todo, intenta que el te acepte, puede tardar mucho pero inténtalo. Si se enfada, te disculpas, pero haz tu misión.

-Bien aunque...será difícil congeniar con un hombre así- la amatista asintió.

- Ahora, colócate en ese círculo de ahí.- le señaló con una mano el redondel que se situaba en el suelo en la parte más alejada de la _sala_. Destilaba colores verdes y amarillos. La hizo caso y se posó encima de él.

-Recita conmigo: _CÍRCULO DEL TIEMPO, HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO. LLÉVAME EN LA TIERRA, HACIA DONDE ESTÁ MI PROTEGIDO- _Justó cuando digo eso, desapareció la mujer por el agujero que la absorbió sin ningún cuidado. Y claro, como ella estaba asustada, se marchó chillando.

Tomoyo, la arcángel de el _señor,_ se quedó varios minutos viendo el círculo guiada por sus pensamientos cuando de pronto dijo en voz alta al sentir la presencia ya para ella tan dio la vuelta y le miró a la cara.

-Yue, perdón...- se rectificó así misma- _señor_ ¿Crees que hemos hecho bien al enviarla a proteger al propio causante de su muerte?- le preguntó apenada.

-Tranquila Tomoyo, las personas que mueren en condiciones muy confusas, no recuerdan como fue. Y Sakura, es una de ellas. ¿Se acordará? Si, lo hará, pero solamente lo conseguirá si ocurre lo _inevitable_. Esperemos que no pase.

-¿Podría suceder? ¿Lo _inevitable_ a Sakura? ¿De verdad lo crees?- se preocupó mucho la amatista.

-Lo creo, es más, mi ingenio y mi conciencia me dice que hay un 90% de posibilidades de que pueda ocurrir.

-Oh Dios, por favor, no lo permitas- le saltaron las lágrimas a la mujer.

-Tranquila, intentaré que no ocurra. Pero si pasa, lo tendremos que aceptar aunque ella...ella sufrirá mucho- le dijo sin expresar algún sentimiento a través de su rostro. La amatista asintió tristemente.

Tomoyo guió su vista de nuevo al círculo y susurró para sí misma:

- Suerte Sakura, la vas a necesitar.


	3. Rechazo

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Rechazo**

* * *

Tranquilidad, una poderosa y grandiosa tranquilidad es lo que le transmitía ese lugar. Sólo el sonido de los pájaros cantar se escuchaba en aquel parque. Nada más, ni coches, ni gritos de niños correteando...absolutamente nada.

El muchacho se situaba en aquel césped. Sus brazos apoyados detrás de su cabeza. Relajándose con los ojos cerrados, aunque la expresión de su rostro...era muy diferente a lo que su cuerpo demostraba. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por lo que cierta vez, hacía ya tres días, le ocurrió en una callejuela mientras conducía.

_Iba a salir de su apartamento para irse de juerga cuando de repente sonó su teléfono. Molesto, fue corriendo y contestó._

_-Xiao Lang- su voz la de una mujer china muy poderosa y muy conocida por él._

_-Madre...- le iba a explicar que ahora no podía hablar, que después la llamaría pero le interrumpió._

_-Xiao Lang, mi llamado es por un asunto bastante importante. Necesito que atiendas a Sakura Kinomoto a las 00:00 en la empresa __**Legendarios Li**__.__ Vendrá en representación de su padre Fuyitaka, jefe de la empresa __**Los Kinomoto**__. Hay que hacer ese contrato con ellos pero ya, aunque sea a estas horas de la noche- le exigió._

_-Pero..._

_- Y ahora no me vengas con que Hiraguisawa puede hacerse cargo de ella. Ya le llamé y le dije que esta vez, te dejara a ti este recado. Por Dios hijo... ¿Cuando te harás cargo de la empresa como es debido? Tienes ya 23 años ¡PARA CUANDO QUIERAS PONERTE EN SERIO ESTARÁS CERCA DE LOS 50!- no aguantó más por las reprimendas que le mandó su madre, así que se cansó y le saltó._

_-¡JODER MADRE! ¡YO NUNCA ACEPTÉ ESA RESPOSABILIDAD! ¡ES MÁS, LA ODIO, IGUAL QUE LA ODIO A USTED POR HACERME SENTIR COMO SU JODIDO SIRVIENTE!_

_-No me faltes al respeto Xiao Lang ¡SOY TU MADRE!- puso su autoridad aunque estaban hablando telefónicamente._

_-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! ¡NO VOY A HACERLA CASO ESTA VEZ! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEJE EN PAZ Y NO SABER NADA MÁS DE LA EMPRESA NI DE USTED __MADRE EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA!__- le contestó dejándoselo bien clarito._

_-¡XIAO LANG!-le gritó- ¡TE LO ADVIERTO, NO ME HAGAS...- pero antes de poder terminar la frase, el le colgó. Estaba furioso. Así que decidió darse una vuelta en su coche para despejarse._

_Era tarde, muy tarde. Serían aproximamente las dos de la madrugada. Iba conduciendo, estaba muy enfadado todavía, habían pasado ya varias horas desde la conversación que tuvo con su madre. Pero aún así, esta vez ya no se lo perdonaría. Ni la perdonaría jamás. Siempre pendiente de la empresa ¿Y su hijo qué? ¿Qué pasaba con la juventud de su hijo? ¡Que tenía 23 años por Dios! ¿Cómo pensaba que con esa edad empezara a dedicarse a ese cargo TAN importante?_

_Cogió más velocidad sin darse cuenta al tener esos pensamientos. No la soportaba. ¡Manejaba su vida! Y ya era lo suficientemente mayorcito como para tomar sus propias decisiones._

_Vale, sí, Eriol si podía encargarse de un puesto tan importante, pero era un caso aparte. ¡El maldito era un cerebrito! ¡No era como él! Se aislaba en su trabajo, no disfrutaba de la vida. En cambio, el si lo hacía y cuanto más durara mejor. Disfrutaría hasta ya ser lo bastante viejo y tener bien sabido de como es la vida para poder hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible._

_No se dio cuenta que iba a 90 Km./h por las calles de Tomoeda. Se dirigía a su apartamento de nuevo, ya había recapacitado lo suficiente. Entonces torció la calle que daba para ir y de pronto...¡B O O O M M! Chocó con un coche que, al estar tan encivicado en sus pensamientos, no se había fijado que estaba en intermitencia._

_-Maldición- dijo por lo bajo dando un fuerte puñetazo al volante._

_"¿POR QUÉ ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MÍ?"- se dijo interiormente mientras golpeaba su cabeza en el volante intentando calmarse- Ahora el imbécil conductor este...¡VAYA MIERDA DE DÍA!"- Y sin ni siquiera dar una disculpa, dio de nuevo a la llave de su coche e intentó salir de allí. Sabía que hacía mal, estaba huyendo, pero no podía hacer nada más._

_Tenía varios expedientes policiales por vender droga y por líos en las discotecas.¡Lo encarcelarían de nuevo! Así que no._

_Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su garaje sin hacer el más mínimo escándalo, aunque, con el coche destrozado, sería un poco difícil que no alterara al público, ósea, a los peatones. Pero por suerte, llegó a su apartamento completamente ileso._

En ese momento no actuó como debió hacer. No se disculpó, ni llamó a la ambulancia para que atendieran al ver que la mujer estaba inconsciente. No hizo nada, absolutamente nada. Esa pobre chica no tenía porque pagar su enfado. Fue un completo idiota.¡No la conocía! aunque...el destino de aquella mujer era encontrarse con él si hubiera aceptado esa miserable reunión de la empresa ya que, a través de las noticias de la televisión de hacía dos días, se identificó como Sakura Kinomoto, la misma con la que debía hablar. Al ver su imagen, se quedó impresionado. ¡Esa muchacha parecía una modelo! ¡Y la había matado! ¡Él!

Se sentía despreciable, un monstruo, jamás había matado a alguien. Seguía sintiéndose una mierda cuando de repente, una luz amarilla y verde combinadas entre sí que apareció desde el cielo. Se levantó sobresaltado.

A través de esa luz descendió una mujer de cabellos largos castaños color miel, vestida con una túnica blanca y de unos ojos verdes esmeralda que les observaban muy sorprendidos pero a la vez con temor.

-¿Cómo has...-paralizó sus palabras al reconocer a la chica. Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Pero no estaba muerta? Estaba muy confundido, nervioso. ¿Había bajado de no sabía donde para hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo? ¿ O podría ser una niña muy parecida? pero...¿y esa entrada?...Debía haberse quedado dormido y eso sería un sueño de mal gusto.

-Perdón, perdón...no fue mi intención asustarte así, es sólo que...- pero no pudo continuar ya que él la cortó.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieres?

-Tranquilízate, se que es difícil de explicar. Me cuesta mucho...- agachó la mirada frustrada.

-Pues sin rodeos, suéltalo...¡YA!- le exigió.

-Yo...pues...he...he venido...he venido a protegerte por que yo soy...yo soy...

-¿¡ME QUIERES DECIR QUIEN COÑO ERES DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡OSTIAS!- le interrumpió ya desesperado.

-¡YO SOY TU ÁNGEL GUARDÍAN! ¡HE VENIDO A PROTEGERTE!- le soltó de unas. Entonces al notar el como se lo dijo, se tapó la boca con las dos manos como si hubiera dicho algo que no debía. El, por su parte, se quedó de piedra. No se lo podía creer, así en acto reflejo, echó a reír a carcajada limpia. Entonces ella, irritada, no aguantó más. Pero no podía comportarse como una niña malcriada, no lo era. Debía aparentar ser más madura que él aunque ya no estuviera en el mundo de los vivos como era debido- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?- le preguntó serena con expresión de duda.

El ambarino intentó calmarse -¿No está claro? -le dijo como si fuera obvio- Anda niña, vete a tu casa y déjame tranquilo. No estoy para jueguecitos- le dio a entender mientras hacia unos movimientos de brazos que expresaban "Que te vayas ya" y eso la enfadó más de lo que estaba.

-No- se limitó a contestar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no has entendido? ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES!- se exaltó acercándose a ella para que notara su furia.

- ¡No! No voy irme, tengo que cumplir con mi deber. Y no voy a echarme a atrás- le aclaró plantándole cara.

"Esta niña tiene mucho carácter, pero nada ni nadie puede con Shaoran Li"- recapacitó el en su mente dejándose llevar por el ego que habitaba en su cuerpo- ¿Si? ¿Y si te digo que no quiero que me protejas? No necesito protección. Estoy bien así- se alejó de a poco para quedar a un metro de distancia.

-Tendré que hacerlo. Aunque te niegues estúpido...¡Ay!- sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó mirando al cielo un poco molesta.

"Se me olvidó decirte Sakura- escuchó la voz de Tomoyo en su cabeza- no debes decir palabrotas ni insultos. Cada vez que lo hagas, recibirás un golpe seco. Como una "colleja". Será un pequeño castigo, vives en el cielo, no debes decirlas. Eres una señorita bien hablada"

"Bien"- le contestó en sus pensamientos.

Shaoran estaba confundido. Esa tía estaba loca. ¡Estaba hablando sola y encima ausente! Si, definitivamente debía ser un sueño. Por eso, se pellizcó, pero le dolió, eso quería decir que estaba bien despierto. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? De repente recordó el pedido que le hicieron hacía unos días, debía irse a entregarlo. Y rápido. No aguantaba estar más tiempo cerca de esa psicópata.

-Perdona por interrumpir tus jodidos y locos pensamientos. Pero tengo prisa. Me largo- cogió su chaqueta que estaba en el césped de aquel lugar e hizo ademán de irse. Pero antes de que pudiera huir, la muchacha se lo impidió cogiéndole del brazo.

-¡No hasta que aceptes tu protección que está encadenada a mí!- se veía tan bien enfadada...su perfil daba como la perfecta amante que uno podría tener. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¡Ella estaba muerta! ¡No podía ir por ahí fantaseando con los muertos!- ¡Venga, acéptalo y te dejaré ir a donde desees, pero yo te acompañaré!- entonces al escuchar eso, le dedicó un poco más de tiempo, total, Kiyuu debía esperar si no quería quedarse sin nada. Se soltó rápidamente de su agarre y la miró directamente.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA QUE ME VAS A ACOMPAÑAR! Y bueno... SI TANTO DICES QUE ERES MI _ÁNGEL GUARDÍAN _- dijo con cierto énfasis burlón a la mujer- ¡DAME UNA MUESTRA!- exigió acercándose a ella de nuevo.

-Bien, pero...- pensó en una cosa aunque no estaba segura si podría.

"Tranquila, puedes hacerlo"- sonó de nuevo la voz de Tomoyo en su cabeza- Esta bien ¿Quieres pruebas? ¡Pues las vas a tener!- y dicho esto, tomó cierta distancia entre ellos otra vez para dejar salir detrás de su espalda sus dos alas de plumas blancas junto a una luz cegadora que indicaban lo que era en realidad. Un ángel- ¿Suficiente? ¿O quieres más?- el castaño estaba sorprendido.

Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrárselo -Si ¿Por qué no?- le dijo en forma pasota.

-Perfecto- y sin más retrasos, levito del suelo, quedando así, dando vueltas por encima del lago- ¿Ves?- se paró dejando de levitar- y si aceptas el trato, también podría hacer muchas otras cosas.

-Bien, te creo, pero no voy a aceptar ese estúpido trato.¿Entiendes? ¡Y déjame en paz!- fue a darle un empujón cuando una corriente eléctrica corrió dentro de su cuerpo, haciendo que este se retorciese de angustia y dolor.

"Te aviso Li, como se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a tu ángel guardián, lo que acabas de sentir, será continuo en lo que te queda de vida. Y créeme que no es mucho si sigues en ese plan" - escuchó una voz que inundaba sus pensamientos. Era la de una mujer.

-¿Cómo...- parecía desconcertado.

-¿Cómo qué? Explícate- le dijo Sakura sin saber.

-Nada, me debo ir- le dijo levantándose recogiendo sus cosas mientras lo hacía.

-Pero...

-¡NADA JODER! ME LAS PIRO ¡Y TÚ NO VAS A SEGUIRME!- después de eso, salió en dirección a su coche nuevo, un Audi x8 que se compró hacía dos días, ya que su Bugatti Veyron, quedó destrozado después de "ese" incidente.

Y dejando así, solitaria, a una muchachita bien apenada y en estado de shock. En aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar, apartado de toda la faz de la Tierra, Tomoyo, estaba más que enfadada, irritada y molesta. ¿Cómo un ser humano se había atrevido a creerse superior a un ángel? No, tuvo que impedírselo. Jamás, jamás tocarían a su Sakura, y menos su protegido. De pronto sintió detrás suya la presencia que ya tan conocida era para ella. Y entonces se giró y decidió hablar.

-_Señor_, me temo que el asunto se ha vuelto más difícil de lo que pensábamos. ¿Qué haremos? Ya viste como actuó con ella y que sepas que no pienso permitir que ese desgraciado..¡Ay!- sintió el golpe en la nuca que, hacía un rato, Sakura también recibió- Perdón por la palabra, pero no pienso permitir que trate así a Sakura. ¡Nunca!

-Tranquila Tomoyo- la intentó consolar abrazándola con sus fuertes y enormes brazos dejando descansar su cabeza encima de la de la amatista- Verás como todo va a salir bien. Sakura podrá con él. Eso tenlo por seguro.

-Ojala Yue, Ojala fuese así- se separó de él pero aún quedando en sus brazos. El de ojos plateados, se acercó al rostro de la mujer para poder besar aquellos labios ya tan conocidos para él. Fue haciendo movimientos con su boca para intensificar aquel beso que cada vez se hacía más romántico y ambicioso.

En el momento de separarse para coger aire, le susurró en el oído con su voz ronca- Te amo.

-Yo también Yue- le contestó ella en un susurro abrazándose de nuevo a él- yo también...


	4. Cediendo en las Condiciones

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

….Flash Back…...

….Fin de Flash Back…

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cediendo en las condiciones**

* * *

-Perdona mi tardanza tronco, tuve problemas con una gilipsicópata.

-No pasa nada tío, pero dale, que no tengo todo el día.

-Entendido, haber…mira, es esta- sacó de su bolsillo el saquito para poder venderla, pero antes de dársela, se fijó en el tono azulado que había cogido la cocaína. Era muy extraño- Eh…

-¿¡QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO?- le preguntó el señor con brusquedad levantando mucho la voz arrebatándosela de sus manos.

-No…¡NO SE LO QUE HA PASADO TE LO JURO!- se intentó disculpar el ambarino al ver la reacción del chaval.

-Bien, bien…tranquilízate Kiyuu, tranquilízate- se decía el hombre masajeando sus sienes con los dedos por culpa del nerviosismo del no consumir- ¿Sabes? Quiero mi chute ya, y como se que es difícil de conseguir, te daré diez días solamente y no más. Lo necesito pronto.

-Está bien. Lo tendré para el día acordado. Discúlpame por lo ocurrido, no sé que fue lo que pasó.

- ¡SI NO LO TIENES PARA DENTRO DE 10 DÍAS ME LAS PAGARÁS!- le aseguraba el hombrecillo mientras salía del escondrijo en el que estaban para marcharse de allí. Después de eso, todo quedó en silencio, aunque solamente los sonidos y las riñas circulaban dentro de la cabeza del castaño que se decía:

"Ay Shaoran, Shaoran… ¿Quién te habrá hecho la gran putada? ¿Tu madre? No, no…ella no está aquí, además de no saber que vendes droga así que no.

¿Tu mejor amigo Eriol? Puede ser…pero no, el tampoco sabe que vendes. O eso creo…

¿Alguna de las pavas que te tiras? Puede que sí pero…ninguna de ellas sabe algo de ti. ¡Ni siquiera das tu nombre!

Bueno pues no veo a ninguno más que pueda estar en tu contr…espera un momento. ¿La psicópata? ¡LA PSICÓPATA QUE HACE MAGIA NEGRA!" Y justo después de aquel pensamiento, echó a correr en dirección al lago en el cual la había dejado.

* * *

No sabía hacia donde ir. Estaba muy confundida. Ya le habían dicho que el muchacho iba a tener una actitud bastante dura con ella pero…¡NUNCA PENSÓ QUE SERÍA ASÍ DE…! Se contuvo ya que según su amiga y prima del alma le dijo que no debía decir palabrotas, por que sino, recibiría la _Colleja Espiritual_.

-Ufff…-suspiró- Tomoyo…Dime cual es el lugar. ¿Hacia dónde me tengo que dirigir?- entonces, una luz que procedía del hermoso cielo azul, la iluminó. Miró hacia arriba y escuchó en su interior.

-"Pequeña Sakurita, si alguna duda tienes, solamente tienes que llamarme y preguntar."

-Por favor, dime dónde se encuentra la casa de mi protegido- le pidió desesperada.

-"Es calle Rosa Montero nº 32."- y respondida ya su pregunta, se despidió y la dejó ahí para ver si descubría ella misma la teletransportación. Eso sí, como sabía que era difícil, sino lo conseguía sola, la ayudaría.

* * *

Conducía a gran velocidad, estaba enfadado. ¡La estúpida esa le había jodido el día! ¡Y para colmo, cuando el llegó al parque ella ya no estaba! Y claro, no podía descartar la opción de que todo fuese un sueño.

Derrotado y cansado de buscar a una chica que NO existía, se dirigió a su chalet. Debía hacer unas cuantas llamadas para conseguir la mercancía en menos de dos días para asegurarse el tercero el buen comercio.

Aparcó su coche en el garaje y entró en el hall de la enorme mansión. Anduvo hasta su habitación para dejar la gabardina en el perchero. Cuando lo hizo, la luz de la mesilla de noche se encendió dando a ver la silueta de una mujer mayor sentada en el sillón de al lado de la cama que le miraba con expresión de disgusto.

-Hola Xiao Lang…Gusto verte pero…debemos hablar ¡Ahora!

-Madre…

-Antes de que digas nada- le cortó ella- he venido para dirijas la empresa de tu padre, quieras o no.

-Ya estamos -susurró- ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A NADA ¿ENTIENDES?- Estaba tan furioso que al no poder contener la furia que tenia en su cuerpo, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared que tenía a su lado haciendo que los nudillos de su mano empezaran a sangrar.

-_No deberías tratarla así. Es tu madre_- le dijo una voz procedente de la entrada de la habitación. Al escucharlo, guió su mirada y pudo observar a la mujer psicópata que le tenía jodido. La miró desafiante.

-¡TU, GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA, ME HAS JODIDO Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR. PERO AHORA DEJAME Y VETE CON TU PUTA VIDA A OTRA PARTE, ESTO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

-¡XIAO LANG! ¿Te pasa algo hijo, estás bien?-le preguntó preocupada su madre muy preocupada.

-¿Hoe? Si, ¿Por…que lo dices?- dijo dubitativo. Estaba cabreado, si, pero no tenía nada neurológico como sabía que su madre pensaba.

-No se tu hijo pero…¡TE HE VISTO GRITANDO E INSULTANDO A UNA PUERTA! Vamos, te llevaré a hacer unos escaners- le sentenció cogiéndole del brazo y llevándoselo por las escaleras. ¡Pero el estaba bien! No la dejó seguir ya que al final de las escaleras le paró con su mismo cuerpo.

-Mire madre- intentó tranquilizarse para no hacer ninguna estupidez- No necesito pruebas, estoy perfectamente solo que…- paralizó sus palabras al notar como la misma chica de ojos jade apareció en el marco de la puerta del salón apoyada observando toda la situación- es que…- estaba nervioso ¡no sabia que decirle a su madre!

-_Si quieres un consejo para que te crea, dile que estas pasando por una situación un poco difícil y que a veces te dan rabietas en las que hablas con tu conciencia. Porque si le dices que ves a un "fantasma", te va a tratar de loco-_ el sonrió ¡LA MISMA CHICA QUE LE HABÍA METIDO EN UNA SITUACIÓN MUY COMPROMETIDA, SE LA IBA A SACAR DE OTRA!

-Si- susurró para que solo lo escuchara la muchacha- Madre, estoy pasando por una etapa de desesperación. Me acosas con la empresa, mi trabajo actual es una mierda, Eriol no para de atosigarme…- hizo una pausa y continuó- A veces hablo con mi mente para ver que es lo que hago bien o hago mal, por eso, antes me puse así. Hablaba…hablaba conmigo mismo- finalizó ganando un silencio por parte de su progenitora.

_-¿Ves como funcionó? Soy un hacha para cuando me propongo algo_- se alegó el mérito la mujer y por una vez, sólo una vez, el ambarino le daría la razón. Aunque después hablarían de lo ocurrido en la calle de Fuente Vieja.

-Xiao Lang, he estado pensando unos segundos y creo que no deberías hacer eso. Así lo único que consigues es excluirte en un mundo solitario. Tus problemas debes expresarlos con el mundo para desahogarte, no guardártelos. Voy a contratar un psicólogo para ti.

-¡NO!...No me hace falta madre, estoy bien así, curándome de a poco yo solito.

-Espero así sea hijo. Con eso de los problemas te daré unos días de reflexión.

-Gracias madre- contestó agradecido el muchacho.

-Te dejo hijo, he alquilado una habitación en el hotel Shauma. Ya hablaremos mejor en otro momento.

-Si, hasta luego madre- la mujer salió fuera de la casa dejando a Sakura y a Shaoran solos en un silencio mutuo pero incómodo. Pero el chico lo decidió romper.

- Tenemos que hablar- le ordenó molesto agarrándola fuertemente del brazo para llevarla dentro del salón y tirarla al sofá.

- ¡Eh! ¡CONTRÓLATE! ¡ENCIMA DE QUÉ TE AYUDO!- se quejó frotándose el brazo.

- Bueno si- aceptó sentándose al lado de ella-¡PERO NO ES EXCUSA PARA LIBRARTE DE LO DEMÁS!

-¿Qué hice?- preguntó dudosa.

- ¡MARCAR MI VENTA CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HICISTE!

-¿Eh..? ¿De qué me hablas?

-No te hagas la tonta. ¡SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE HABLO. MANCHASTE MI COCA ¿Y QUE PASÓ? QUE MI CLIENTE SE FUE MUY ENFADADO Y ME HA DADO SOLO DIEZ DÍAS PARA ENTREGÁRLE EL PAQUETE ¿SABES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

-¿ME ESTÁS ACUSANDO DE ALGO QUE NO HE HECHO?- le expetó sin escuchar lo anterior.

- ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ME TENGO QUE HACER LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE PARA PODER TENER MÁS PARA DICHA FECHA! ¡Y TÚ ME VAS A AYUDAR!

-JA, ESO NI TE LO CREES TU ¡YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARA AYUDARTE A SALIR DE LA DROGA, DE LA VENTA, DE EL ALCOHOL Y DE LAS MUJERES! ¡NO PARA AYUDARTE A SEGUIR CON ELLO! ¡TENGO QUE HACER BIEN MI TRABAJO!

-¡ TU NO TIENES TRABAJO!

-¡SI, ADEMÁS YO…yo…- se entristeció y bajó la cabeza suspirando- no hice nada, te juro por toda mi familia que no hice absolutamente nada respecto a eso- A partir de ese momento, se formó un silencio entre los dos, pero el ambarino cedió.

-Dime, ¿Nadie más te puede ver?- intentó calmarse.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?- se impresionó por su cambio de tema.

- Contéstame- ordenó.

-No Shaoran, solamente tú. ¿No te fijaste que tu madre no me vio?

-Si pero…pensé que a lo mejor, era un complot entre mi madre y tu.

-Qué tonterías dices- hubo otro silencio.

_

* * *

_

Pasados unos días…

* * *

ÉL seguía sin hacerla caso. Aunque lo cierto es que se sentía bien estando en compañía y cada día que pasaba, se hacía más ameno con ella.

Un jueves por la mañana…

-Necesito ir al comprar unas cosas- explicó el castaño levantándose del sillón del que había estado sentado viendo la televisión.

- ¿Te…puedo acompañar?- se atrevió a preguntar tímida.

-Si si no quieres estar en esta casa sola- y de ahí, salieron de la casa sin decir ni una sola palabra más

Pasada un hora, a la salida del centro comercial Yazme…

-¡YA DEJAME, NO PIENSO ACEPTAR!- chilló en medio de el camino hacia su casa dejando a toda la gente que pasaba por allí le miraran como un loco que hablaba solo y murmuraban teniendo la vista fijada en él.

-¡LO HARÁS!- se quedó callada un momento y bajó la mirada-…Tarde o temprano-.

-Lo que tú digas _nenita- _Anduvieron en silencio, no decían absolutamente nada pero la castaña, que no paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, decidió hablar.

-¿Piensas que esto lo he aceptado por voluntad propia? ¿Cómo crees que sería tu post vida al ver tu cuerpo tirado en la calle, destrozado y malformado por los golpes? Enterarte que tu misión es proteger a un narcotraficante alcohólico, drogadicto y mujeriego que no te hace ni el mismísimo caso, que te trata como una loca o se trata como un loco al ver lo que está viendo- hizo una pausa y continuó-No puedo tocar, no puedo apreciar los olores, ni sentir el calor que desprende el cuerpo humano. Nada, ya nada desde que morí. Todo ha cambiado. No puedo negarme a esto, lo tengo prohibido, no puedo utilizar excusas porque no servirán de nada. Aún así… déjame ayudarte por favor, por lo menos, intenta salir de ese mundo en el que estás metido. Ganaremos los dos por ambas partes- murmuró.

- Aunque crea que todo esto es un sueño, déjame pensarlo porque mi duda es…¿Cuál es la vida que me espera si dejo toda esta mierda? Soy un ser solitario, no creo que nadie se quiera acercar a un basto como yo- la multitud le seguía mirando y no lo soportaba.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-Puede ser- miró de nuevo a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una gran idea. Y con el móvil que tenía en la mano, lo levantó y lo enseñó a todos- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ES QUE NI SIQUIERA SE PUEDE HABLAR POR EL MÓVIL? ¡NO SEAIS COTILLAS E ID A VUESTRA BOLA! ¡ESTÁ CONVERSACIÓN ES PRIVADA! ¡VALE!-entonces la gente comprendió y se dirigió a sus lugares sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Pasados unos minutos, a punto de llegar a la casa. El ambarino recibió una llamada.

-Dime Eriol- contestó

_- Hola Shaoran, quería decirte que tienes que venir urgentemente a la empresa. Aquí hay un señor que dice ser el padre de la tal Kinomoto que murió hace unos días. No se si lo recuerdas pero bueno, da igual. Necesita hablar contigo._

-¡NO PIENSO IR! ¡NO ME IMPORTAN LOS PROBLEMAS FAMILIARES DE LA GENTE!- le gritó

_-Eh…tranquilo tío, si estás enfadado no lo pagues conmigo, que yo solo hago mi trabajo._

-¿Y? No voy a ir. Es mi última palabra sobre el asunto

_-Entendido Shaoran. Adiós-_ Colgó, guardó el teléfono y abrió la puerta de su casa, para dirigirse a la cocina para guardar las compras.

-Ummm…Shaoran.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No…ya te dije que no puedo tocar objetos ni muebles ¿Cómo pretendes que pueda cerrar yo la puerta?

-Lo siento. Se me olvidó-no sabía porque, pero esa chica le daba toda la paz y la armonía que el necesitaba.

-No importa, pero lo digo porque se ha colado un gatito en la casa.

-_Miau…-_se oyó.

-Ah…es Kerberos. Es vagabundo y bueno, de vez en cuando se pasa por aquí para que le dé de comer- explicaba mientras preparaba un buen tazón de leche- ¡Kerberos ven aquí chico!- el gato se separó de la puerta fue corriendo al encuentro. Shaoran bajó el cuenco y el minino lo empezó a beber.

-Disfruta de tu comida bebé- le decía acariciándole la cabeza. Después se levantó, cerró la puerta principal y empezó a colocar los comestibles.

La esmeraldas estaba alucinada, no sabía como un hombre tan terco y malhumorado podía ser así de tierno y cariñoso. En ese momento recordó lo que una vez le dijo su prima Tomoyo.

"_Tiene pinta de rebelde y de pasota pero, en su interior, habita la persona amable y razonable que era antes de ser así. Nosotros queremos que saques a esa persona"_ y tenía toda la razón.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le preguntó el ambarino que ya había terminado de guardar las cosas.

-No, de nada, solo son recuerdos. Oye, ¿Por qué no te quedas con el gato? Es muy mono.

-Pues…no se, me lo pensaré. Venga vale.

-¡QUÉ BIEN! ¡YO LE LLAMARÉ KERO!

-Llámale como quieras- sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña con su juguete nuevo. Paso por su lado y fue al cuarto de baño- Me voy a duchar, dentro de un rato salgo- y se cerró con pestillo.

-Si- se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara mirando a la puerta que recién se había cerrado. Después fue a ver como era la casa de Shaoran, ya que antes no lo consiguió, ahora aprovecharía para hacerlo. Pero a simple vista se veía muy hogareña…

* * *

En un lugar apartado de toda la faz de la Tierra, una pareja miraba muy alegremente _la bola mágica._

-Me encanta ver como Sakura está consiguiendo mucho de Li y de sus poderes Jalius.

-Si pero Tomoyo, los poderes Jalius de Sakura durarán poco si sigue así. Sabes que si Li la acepta como su guardiana, sus poderes subirán al rango Grimm.

-Lo sé, y solo estará a un paso de conseguir el mayor nivel que un ángel puede conseguir, como el mío Yue.

-Esperemos que los consiga pronto, Sakura tiene muchísimo potencial

-Y que lo digas.

* * *

Se aburría, se aburría mucho. Shaoran todavía no había salido de la ducha, se sentía sola. ¿Y si se había caído, y se había dado un golpe que lo dejó inconsciente. No, no podía ser.

_Ding Dong…_

Sonó la puerta-"OH, no…"-pensó ella.

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

Volvió a sonar. Miró por la ventana y pudo observar que era el hombre que había visto en las fotos del salón, pero ahora estaba acompañado de otro nombre al que solo le podía ver la cabellera.

_Ding Dong… Ding Dong… Ding Dong…_

_-_Aunque me cueste mucho, y me dé muchísima vergüenza, lo haré.- "_Dentro de el baño de Shaoran…"_ Apretó la cabeza y de pronto apareció en un baño lleno de vapor, con una música muy suave y sencilla que acabó dando lugar a otra más marchosa.

_Oooooh  
Put your loving hand out, baby  
I'm beggin _

_Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out darling _

_Ridin' high, when I was king  
Played it hard and fast, 'cause I had everything  
Walked away, wonderin' then  
But easy come and easy go  
And it would end_

Pudo observar la silueta de Shaoran marcada a través de las mamparas de la ducha. ¡Qué cuerpo!

_So ah, any time I need ya, let me go  
Any time I feed ya, get me low  
Any time I see ya, let me know  
But I planted that seed, just let me go _

_I'm on my knees when I'm (beggin)  
'Cause I don't want to lose (you)  
I got my arms so spread  
And I hope that my heart gets fed  
Matter of fact, gonna beg_

_Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out darling _

_I need you, (yeeah) to understand  
Tried so hard  
To be your man  
The kind of man you want in the end  
Only then can I begin to live again_

Esos músculos bien formados, ese trasero…

_What we doing'? What we chasing'?  
What about 'em, why da basement?  
Why we got good shit, don't embrace it?  
Why to feel for da need to replacement? _

_Ya' on a runway track from the good  
I want to paint in the pictures any way we could, react  
Like the heart in a trash where you should  
You done gave it away, ya' had it till you took it back _

_But I keep walking' on  
Keep rocking' dawns  
Keep walking forward  
Now the court is yours  
Keep browsing' halls  
'Cause I don't wanna live in a broken home girl I'm beggin _

_Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
Put your loving hand out darling _

Y mientras seguía embobada, el chico salió sorprendiéndose de que la mujer estuviera allí. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

_I'm fighting hard  
to hold my own  
I just can't make it  
All alone _

_I'm holding' on  
I can't fall back  
I'm just a con  
'Bout to fade to black _

Rápidamente cogió la toalla que tenía a su lado y se la enroscó en la cadera

_Beggin, beggin you  
put your love in hand out baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
put your love in hand out darling _

_Beggin, beggin you  
put your love in hand out baby  
beggin, beggin you  
Put your love in hand out darling _

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?- le preguntó con una cara de ¡Contesta ya!- ¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ERES DE ESTAS QUE SE CUELAN EN LOS SITIOS PARA VER EL CUERPO DESNUDO DE UN HOMBRE? ¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO?

-Pues… ¡oye!, ¡no pienses mal!, es solo que…están llamando a la puerta desde hace rato. Y he entrado a través de mi teletranportación.

_Beggin, beggin you  
put your love in hand out baby  
Beggin, beggin you  
put your love in hand out darling._

-Pues si llaman con tanta insistencia será importante.

-¡Por eso mismo vine a decírtelo!- se sonrojó.

-OK, vale, me visto en un momento y bajo- La mandó fuera del baño y tardó como menos de dos minutos, en estar ya arreglado.

-Listo, vamos- bajó corriendo las escaleras y abrió rápidamente la puerta de la entrada.

-¡OYE SHAORAN, LLEVO COMO MEDIA HORA INTENTANDO ENTRAR EN TU CASA! ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?- le preguntó efusivamente Eriol.

-Duchándome, pero haber… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Necesitamos hablar contigo y es sobre la empresa.

-¿Necesitamos? ¿Quién es…- no continuó hablando al apreciar que un señor ya mayor le venía acompañando.

-Buenas tardes señor Li, soy el encargado de la empresa **Los Kinomoto**, venía hablar de unos asuntillos con usted.

Shaoran cabreado agarró a Eriol por la camisa del cuello y se lo llevó a un rincón.

-Te dije que no quería hablar con el tipo ¿Por qué me lo traes a casa? ¿Eh?- susurró.

-Me dijiste que no irías a la empresa a ver al señor, no que no te lo trajera a casa.

-Eres un…

-¿Va todo bien?- preguntó el hombre preocupado por la situación- si molesto me voy.

-No, déjelo, ya que esta aquí…

-Esta bien.

-Entremos- y de ahí, preparó unas bebidas en la casa y se dirigieron al salón para charlar.

-Señor Li, venía hablar de negocios con usted. Mire, hace unos pocos días murió mi hija- se entristeció soltando una lágrima- Y…lo que quería decirle es que ella llevaba toda la contabilidad de la empresa. Pero al morir ella, guardó todos esos documentos en algún sitio. Busqué por todas partes pero no los encontré. Debo decirle, que hasta que no averigüe donde están, no podré hacer negocios con usted. Lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe. Tómese su tiempo. Está pasando por una mala racha y es normal que no esté en sus cabales para buscar documento alguno- le tranquilizó Eriol frotándole la espalda.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué no le dijo todo esto a Eriol en vez de a mi. Hubiera sido más sencillo.

-Perdone las molestias. Quería decírselo personalmente.

-_Papá…-_ el ambarino giró la cabeza y vio a la esmeralda a su lado casi llorando- _Le echo tanto de menos…_-intentó tocarle la cara, pero lo traspasó- _¿Qué triste verdad? No poder comunicarte ni con tu propio padre._

El castaño la miró con tristeza, le daba mucha pena que por su culpa, esa chica estuviese muerta. Parecía ser que ella no sabía como murió, pero pronto se lo haría saber.

-Señor Li. Eso era todo. Es muy tarde y debo irme a casa. Buenas noches- se levantaron los dos amigos para despedirse de el señor con un apretón de manos. Y dirigirle hacia la puerta.

Una vez los dos solos, decidieron hacer una sesión de series de anime que les recordaban a la época de su infancia.

-Veremos Detective Conan.

-No Eriol, ya se que te pareces un poco a él, pero son bastantes episodios. Vemos una más corta.

-Vale, sabelotodo, ¿Cuál propones tú?

-Yo digo que…bua Eriol, esto es para chiquillos.

-Tú eres un chiquillo.

-Ja, mentira.

-Verdad.

-Como cuando discuto contigo, siempre pierdo, cederé y veremos Detective Conan. ¿A gusto?

-Si, mucho. Oye Shaoran.

-Dime.

-Esa…serie que le gustaba tanto a tus hermanas por recordarle tanto a la época de tu madre cuando estaba de novia con tu padre…¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¿Kare Kano tal vez?

-¡Esa! ¿Quieres verla?

-No, no…es muy melosa. Prefiero Detective Conan.

-Muy bien, tú lo has elegido.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y la serie seguía. Se quedaron dormidos a causa del cansancio…

* * *

-¡ALELUYA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LI! ¡QUÉ PÁPIDO!- le daba la mano felizmente.

-No hay de que, estoy para servirte.

-OK, bueno, para la próxima vez ya te llamaré. Espero…que puedas…Jajajajajaja…

-¿Por qué te ríes, qué pasa?- de pronto unas luces alumbraron el lugar que en un principio estaba oscuro.

- Shaoran Li, queda arrestado por la policía nacional de Tomoeda por consumición y narcotraficación de drogas. Salga con las manos en alto. Debe permanecer en silencio, ya que cualquier palabra que diga podría ser utilizada en su contra. Tiene derecho a un abogado.

-No, yo no quiero esto. No debería estarme pasando esto…No…¡NO!

¡NOOOOOOOO!- se despertó sobresaltado y sudoso…Pero menos mal que todo había sido un sueño.

-¡¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO SHAORAN?- se oyó de repente por toda la casa.

-Sa…Sakura- no podía hablar, estaba muerto de miedo.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA SHAORAN?, DIME- le preguntó exaltadamente mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algo extraño.

-No pasa nada, solo ha sido un sueño.

-Ah…, entonces me quedo más tranquila- y suspirando se sentó al lado de él.

- Un, un momento- le dijo el ambarino- ¿Por qué estamos en el salón?

- Te quedaste dormido mientras veíais una serie.

-¿Dónde está Eriol?

-Se fue a su casa hace bastante tiempo. Y a ti decidí no levantarte. Parecías tan cómodo…

-Lo sé, sino hubiera estado cómodo, no me hubiera dormido. Piensa un poco- le dijo irónicamente.

-¡Oye, entiendo que hayas tenido un mal sueño, pero no lo pagues conmigo!

-Sakura…

-¿Qué?- ya era la segunda vez que le llamaba por su nombre en el día.

-No quiero volver a la cárcel. Lo…lo pasé muy mal, no quiero, no quiero- se lamentó escondiendo la cara entre sus dos manos.

- Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré. Pero lo primero que debes hacer es dejar de vender drogas.¿De acuerdo?- le sentenció de forma autoritaria.

- Pero, tengo que entregarle la mercancía a Kiyuu, sino…no se lo que sería capaz de hacerme. Me quedan tres días solamente y…

-OK, entonces harás esto. Tú entregas lo que te toca y después pasaremos a las siguientes cosas que deben desaparecer de tu vida. ¿Vale?

-Pero…lo de fumar, beber, las…mujeres…no están mal…

-Mira, si quieres llevar una vida como la de cualquier otro. Harás todo lo que yo te diga ¿Está bien?

-OK, entonces ¿ya se podría decir que eres mi ángel guardián?

-No, todavía faltan tres cosas.

- Como cuales- pero no pudo continuar ya que la esmeralda sacaba un anillo plateado de su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué es?- preguntó desconcertada.

- ¿Esto? Bueno, lo tendrás que llevar puesto en el dedo pulgar para poder estar comunicado contigo en todo momento. También a través de la mente.

- ¿Es necesario que mi mente también?- le dijo poniéndoselo en el dedo que debía.

-Si.

-Vale ¿Qué más?

-Recitar unas palabras. Lo digo y luego juntos. Allá voy: _Acepto a esta persona como mi protegida y que ella pose toda su confianza en mí. Nunca le fallaré e intentaré que lleve una buena vida gracias a este acuerdo._

_-Acepto a esta persona como mi protegida y que ella pose toda su confianza en mi. Nunca le fallaré e intentaré que lleve una buena vida gracias a este acuerdo-_recitaron juntos. Y justo en ese momento, fueron iluminados desde arriba por un haz de luz que cegaba la vista de Shaoran.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil-se fue acercando a el poco a poco sonrojándose de por medio.

-Eh…- no pudo decir nada más. Fue callado por unos labios carnosos y suaves que le dieron un tierno beso.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Creí que no podías tocar a nada ni a nadie- le dijo después de separarse.

-Ya, pero hemos hecho un pacto. Ahora estamos conectados y puedo hacer muchísimas cosas más.

-Ah…- se levantó del sofá y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco de las mañana.- Voy a dormir un poco más. Es bastante temprano.

-Oye Shaoran- le paró ella cogiéndole de la mano- Gracias. No sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

-No hay de qué- sonrió y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Dejando a la esmeralda muy contenta.

"Por fin Tomoyo, lo he conseguido"


	5. Acercamientos

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

….Flash Back…...

….Fin de Flash Back…

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Acercamientos**

* * *

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que su protectora había llegado allí y todo se había convertido en un completo desastre.

Que Shaoran tenía la necesidad de beber, Sakura se encargaba de deshacerse de toda bebida alcohólica que tenía él en su casa.

Que Shaoran tenía la necesidad de fumar, Sakura se encargaba de tirar todos los paquetes de tabaco al cubo de la basura, pero el de la calle.

Que Shaoran tenía la necesidad de drogarse, Sakura se encargaba de hacerla desaparecer.

Que Shaoran tenía la necesidad de tener a una mujer en su cama, Sakura se encargaba de borrar toda su lista de contactos a lugares de erotismo y sexo.

Estaba harto. A veces explotaba y la ponía a parir, pero siempre ella, serena le contestaba:

-Hay que cortar por lo sano- y se quedaba tan pancha.

¡Por Dios! ¡Qué diablo de mujer! ¿Por qué debía de ser todo tan rápido? ¿No le había dicho que le ayudaría? ¡Pues si eso era ayuda, él tenía alas en los pies!

Pero por otro lado, ella le ayudó con el tema de Kiyuu para saldar la cuenta que tenían pendiente. Por eso le debía mucho, aunque le estuviese ayudando todo lo que podía, a veces no la aguantaba.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en que salgamos a la calle a estas horas? Hace frío, en casa se estaba más a gusto y calentito…

-Vamos Shaoran, no seas quejita, este aire es perfecto…

-Mira quien lo dice, la que hacía unos días no lo podía ni respirar ni sentir- le dijo con un toque de burla riéndose a continuación.

-Jaja…muy gracioso- le sacó la lengua mientras seguían caminando a esas altas horas de la noche.

Pasaron un tiempo en silencio, disfrutando del paisaje y de las luces que se mostraban a través de la oscuridad. Estaba todo vacío, ni una sola alma en aquel lugar, solo ellos dos. El rumor del oleaje transportaba la brisa marina hacia la playa haciendo así que respiraras un aire puro y fresco, que te transmitía serenidad y tranquilidad.

A lo lejos, pudieron divisar algunas muchachas muy ligeritas de ropa charlando y riendo. Se iban acercando poco a poco a ellas y…cierto hombre no pudo evitar enviarles miradas lascivas haciendo así a Sakura enojar fuertemente cambiando su vestuario a un color rojo mate, ya que, dependiendo de su estado de humor, la vestimenta se cambiaba de un color a otro.

El ambarino no lo podía evitar, aunque lo quisiera. Llevaba más de una semana sin sexo y el estar acostumbrado a tener todos los una mujer en su casa se le había convertido en un vicio y ahora, gracias a su ángel que se lo había quitado todo de golpe, estaba desesperado. Necesitaba a una de esas chicas en su cama ¡pero ya!

Sakura nada impresionada por los pensamientos impuros de su protegido no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrarle del brazo y darle la vuelta para seguir caminando en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- le preguntó enojado por haberle obligado a desviar la vista de esas diosas que pronto coincidirían con su camino.

-Volvamos a casa, ya es muy tarde- se inventó una excusa la esmeralda. Pero al escuchar esto Shaoran, la detuvo y le explicó:

-Si, ahora que volvamos a casa ¿no? Pues cuando yo te lo dije no me hiciste ni caso así que déjame seguir con mi camino. Tengo a unas hermosuras detrás de mí que no voy a desaprovechar- y dicho y aclarado, cambió de rumbo para ir corriendo hacia las muchachas.

-Será imbécil… ¡Auch!- se quejó al recibir la _colleja sagrada _por haber dicho el insulto. Y sobándose la nuca intentando disminuir el dolor, le miró de reojo y no pudo creer lo que veía. ¡Estaba metido en el agua con todas esas mujeres y ni una sola tela tapaba sus cuerpos! De verdad…estaría necesitado si, ¡Pero no por eso tenía que montárselas a todas ellas! Esto era inaudito, y debía pararle los pies si quería cumplir su misión.

-_Shaoran, ahora mismo para si no quieres que haga algo yo-_ le dijo irritada pero intentando contener su furia.

-"_Ni creas que lo pienso hacer"- _le desafió. Pero lo que tenía muy claro Sakura, es que ella ganaría la batalla.

-_Muy bien, tu lo has querido don Juan- _entonces levantó sus manos dirigiéndolas al cielo y dijo las palabras mágicas que servían para todo conjuro que quisiera realizar- OH Dioses, ayudadme y dadme todo la fuerza y energía para conseguir realizar mi objetivo. Es por una buena causa…- Y en ese mismo instante, oscuras y abundantes nubes se formaban en el cielo haciendo algún que otro relámpago y trueno se oyera en el lugar. Pero nada de eso impedía que el muchacho no siguiera con su trabajo. Pero, en un momento a otro se escuchó junto a los truenos el grito de un hombre malherido.

-¡Ay! ¡Duele, duele!- gritó saliendo rápidamente del agua para sentarse en la arena rodeado de las mujeres que habían salido con el para socorrerle.

-¿Q_ué te ha pasado Shaoran?- _preguntó la esmeralda preocupada mientras se acercaba a él. No lo entendía, ni un solo rayo había caído sobre él. ¿Entonces…que le ocurrió?

-¡Me a picado algo en la pierna por tu puta culpa! ¡Lo has hecho aposta, endemoniada!- la acusó fuertemente el ambarino parando los pasos de Sakura, que si antes estaba enojada, ahora lo estaba muchísimo más. Las mujeres ofendidas por el comentario se largaron de allí insultándole todo lo que querían y más.

-¡SI HA SIDO POR MI CULPA ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS LA PRÓXIMA VEZ ¿OK? Y A MI NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR PUTA, NO SOY NINGUNA DE TUS AMIGUITAS PORQUE NO PUEDO, Y AÚN ASÍ, PUDIENDO TAMPOCO LO HARÍA! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES ENDEMONIADA PORQUE ESO SI QUE NO TE LO PERMITO! ¿ENTIENDES?-explotó a borde de las lágrimas. Le había sentado fatal lo que le dijo.

-¡Ya estas a punto de llorar, eres una niñata ¿sabes? No te quiero en mi vida, vete, no te soporto, eres de lo peor y no me haces ningún bien! ¡ESTE TRATO ENTRE TU Y YO HA SIDO INSUFRIBLE DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO!

-¡ME DA LO MISMO LO QUE DIGAS! ¡YO VOY A SEGUIR INTENTANDO MEJORAR TU SALUD ME MANDES O NO A LA MIERDA!- le aclaró con voz potente.

-¡PUES QUE SEPAS QUE NO LO TENDRÁS NADA FÁCIL. ME LIBRARÉ DE TI CUANTO ANTES!-le dijo mientras se frotaba la pierna. Le dolía mucho, no podría caminar. Y cuando alzó la vista nuevamente. Ella había desaparecido.

¿Y ahora quién le llevaría a su casa?

* * *

No podía creerlo, ¡le había ayudado en todo lo que podía! ¿Y así la trataba? ¡Pero que se creía ¿Mahoma?

Se iría de allí, abandonaría. No podía seguir intentando ayudar a un pobre infeliz que no sabía disfrutar de la vida y su de esplendor. Nunca tendría una mujer que lo amase de verdad, que le dijera cosas preciosas y le diera un hijo, haciendo así una futura descendencia. Nunca sabría lo que es eso, aunque, en cierta parte, ella tampoco lo sintió, pero su objetivo en la vida era ese. Formar una familia, casarse y vivir eternamente junto al hombre que amaba.

Por desgracia, el destino quiso que ella se fuese y realizar esa estúpida misión. Si él no colaboraba, ella no podría hacer nada. Así que se preparó y nombró:

-Por favor, hazme regresar, y tu magia poder llevar- y en un momento una luz cegadora bajó desde el cielo y la hizo desaparecer.

Llegó a su lugar, donde para siempre debería estar. Se tranquilizó. Caminó hasta llegar a la _sala _y allí se encontró con su prima Tomoyo muy cabreada. Asustada pero decidida, comenzó a hablar.

-Tomoyo yo…lo siento- agachó la cabeza intentando esconder su rostro apenado.

-Tranquila Sakurita- le dijo acercándose a ella- ese…bag, no vale la pena, el ha decidido su destino pero aun así tú…no deberías rendirte. Eres fuerte Sakura, sé perfectamente que puedes. Solo debes domarlo un poco más.

-Lo que no entiendo de todo esto Tomoyo es porqué insistes tanto en salvarle. Hay mucha gente que va al _infierno_, ¿qué pasaría si va él? Por tu empeño noto que es importante.

-Bueno lo cierto es que…

-Si él muere ahora y va allí, se convertirá en el mayor demonio que pueda existir- interrumpió en la sala el _señor supremo_ situándose al lado de Tomoyo_- _y con eso, nos atacará y hará daño a la humanidad. El equilibrio que existe entre el _cielo _y el _infierno_ se romperá. Darmus aprovechará esa oportunidad e intentará hacerse con todos los dominios. Los humanos se matarán entre ellos y todos irán al_ infierno_ y nosotros, acabaremos como ellos, aunque no muertos, porque en realidad ya lo estamos, sino como esclavos.

-Por ese motivo, es muy, pero muy importante que consigas por cualquier medio, que el vuelva a ser la persona que fue y aunque no lo parezca, sigue siendo en el fondo de su corazón- terminó Tomoyo por aclarar.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo? Hay muchas más personas con más experiencia que yo. Apenas llegué aquí y me mandasteis sin saber casi nada a realizar una meta muy difícil de conseguir si solamente pones tu misma de tu parte y el protagonista de todo esto no- les expresó su manera de ver las cosas.

-Sakura- la llamó la amatista- Yue te eligió porque todos, desde que te hemos visto de pequeña sabemos como eres. Con la bondad que transmitías y el ímpetu con el que superabas cualquier dificultad que se te opusiese, vale mucho en ti. Y más si así lo expresabas con los que te rodean- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro de su prima apenada, pero la comprendía, extrañaba a su familia ella también- Por eso fue que te elegimos, sabemos que puedes si te lo propones, le harás ver que su vida vale más que cualquiera de las tonterías que hace. Se siente solo Sakura, y tú eres la única que puede cambiar eso. Seguramente te insultará algunas veces pero será normal, es un cambio muy brusco el que esta haciendo y le costará aguantarte como tu a él.

-Viéndolo así…-dudó la esmeralda.

-Sakura, quiero enseñarte algo- Yue la avisó para que le siguiera. Llegaron al redondel que se situaba en el suelo en la parte más alejada de la _sala, _por el cual anteriormente, había bajado a la Tierra desde el. Seguía destilando esos matices de colores verdes y amarillos- mira atentamente, ¿Qué es lo que ves?

-Pues...- a continuación esos destellos desaparecieron dejándola ver unas imágenes que la dejaron horrorizada.

Shaoran discutiendo con una mujer en la playa en la que le había dejado. Shaoran dirigiéndose a su casa cojeando y llorando. Shaoran buscando por todos los lados de la casa a alguien. Shaoran arrepintiéndose de todo lo que hizo. Shaoran cogiendo una botella de whisky que tenía escondida en su armario. Shaoran bebiendo a grandes tragos y dando golpes a las paredes. Shaoran cayéndose al suelo y maldiciéndose así mismo por todas las cosas que dijo y que no quiso decir. Shaoran angustiado por su completa soledad. Shaoran cogiendo de su mesilla de noche el hachís que tenía guardado dentro de unos calzoncillos. Shaoran inhalando el contenido. Shaoran bebiendo nuevamente. Shaoran mareándose. Shaoran ahogándose por la mezcla que hizo. Shaoran muy pálido. Shaoran cayendo nuevamente al suelo. Shaoran cerrando los ojos. Shaoran tranquilo y sumiso como si hubiera muerto…

-Yue…- le llamó con desespero-¿Qué es esto? ¿Ha pasado ya?- preguntó rápidamente. Quería saberlo ya.

-Tranquila Sakura…esto…es lo que puede pasar si no llegas a tiempo- le intentó calmar Yue al ver su cara llena de espanto.

-¿Qué no llegue a tiempo? ¿Cuándo?- estaba desconcertada.

-Si Sakura, el ahora mismo está…acabando la segunda parte. Está llegando a su casa- y dicho esto el redondel cambió y situó su imagen en la puerta de la casa de Shaoran, que se podían apreciar a lo lejos unos sonidos de alguien que estuviera llorando. Y ese, podría ser él.

-Voy a volver, Shaoran me necesita- dijo muy decidida.

* * *

Deambulaba por las calles, cojeando por el dolor que tenía en la pierna ¿Qué le habría picado? Definitivamente no lo sabía pero escocía un mogollón.

Estaba llorando, no disfrutaba de su soledad. Hacía tres horas estaba tan a gusto en su casa, riendo y divirtiéndose con Sakura, su protectora. Pero en cuestión de las dos horas siguientes, lo había cagado todo. Se sentía un mierdas que no sabía hacer nada bien. Cualquier cosa que le importase de verdad, lo echaba por la borda por una de sus estupideces. Y eso si que no se lo perdonaba. Se había quedado solo…nuevamente.

Sakura no había llevado mucho tiempo cuidando su salud pero lo que si pudo notar en ese poco tiempo de estar juntos, es que ella le daba fuerzas para continuar, le decía que cualquier vida vale la pena, y no tenía porque sentirse así. Ella le sacaría de ese mundo lleno de oscuridad, y lo llevaría a uno que estaría lleno de luz ancestral, una luz imposible de olvidar. Y él a ella, jamás la olvidaría, pero esa noche, cuando discutió con Kiara, su…novia de cuando era un adolescente le había aclarado que el no valía nada, su vida estaba acabada, ya que moriría en la cárcel, por sobredosis o por algún cáncer de pulmón. Esas eran sus posibilidades, y ellas, no tardarían en llegar, así que lo había decidido. Hoy se suicidaría.

Había llegado a su casa y se acercó para abrir la puerta. A continuación, después de entrar la cerró y miró por todos lados para ver si Sakura se encontraba allí, pero nada, no estaba. Ahora si que si se quitaría la vida, su mundo era un completo asco y más sin ella. Nuevamente empezó a llorar, se maldecía por todo lo que le dijo. En realidad no se la quitaría del medio nunca, ella era su única fuerza para vivir, su única esperanza de que el mundo estuviera lleno de alegrías de las que el mismo podía sentir. Pero todo eso se acabó, todas esas ideas menos una desaparecieron de su mente.

Subió a su habitación y mientras se desahogaba cogió la botella de whisky que tenía guardada solamente por si podía ocurrir algún día ese momento y la comenzó a beber. El momento había llegado, y muy pronto, acabaría.

Se sentó apoyado en una de las paredes, desahogando sus penas.

Llevaba la mitad de la botella bebida, hablaba solo, llamándose de todo, pero le daba lo mismo.

No supo que estaba pasando cuando vio como la botella se le escapaba de las manos, como si estuviera levitando y rápidamente se estrellaba con la pared que tenía de en frente. Miró la escena con confusión.

-¡JAMÁS VUELVAS A PENSAR ASÍ ¿ME OYES? ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE MEJORARÍAS! ¡HICIMOS UN PACTO! ¿Y ESTO ES CON LO QUE ME ECUENTRO?- gritó con cierto toque de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Sakura?

-No, pepita la cantaora. ¡Pues claro que soy yo!- no pudo decir nada más ya que estaba siendo abrazada por el chico.

-¡Lo siento, muchísimo de verdad, todo lo que te dije, no quería…Estaba como poseído, no pude evitar en sentirme así con tantas mujeres a mi alrededor, pero a la vez, siento lo que tuviste que pasar por mi! ¡Seguramente sea el peor de los protegidos que has tenido!- le comentó apoyado en su hombro.

-No he tenido a nadie más que tú- dijo en voz baja, calmándose por completo-Por eso quiero que seas mi primero, y el mejor de todos. ¿Prometes no enfadarte conmigo así aunque pienses que no es lo correcto para ti?

-Si, lo prometo, siempre Sakura- se separó un poco de ella, y la miró a los ojos intensamente, sonrieron los dos-Muchas gracias por estar aquí conmigo, por no haberme abandonado.

-Es mi deber y además, quiero, deseo ayudarte- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Vamos, es muy muy tarde, y tenemos que dormir- le dijo bostezando. Se dirigió al baño y salió con su camisón largo puesto, como todas las noches.

Shaoran la deseaba, pero desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Pero sabía que con ella no podía hacer nada, y no se dejaría. Además, cuando se enterara que él fue quién la mató, estaría perdido.

-Sakura- la llamó mientras se metía en la cama- Tu hoy puedes…dormir conmigo.

-¿Por qué Shaoran?- le preguntó. No lo entendía.

-Hoy necesito compañía, no quiero estar solo esta noche- ella lo miró raro y notó que había malinterpretado las cosas- ¡No! ¡No de ese modo! Solo…solo quiero que duermas conmigo, quiero sentirte cerca de mí, que no me has dejado.

-No lo haré hasta que te recuperes Shaoran, pero si quieres eso hoy, lo permitiré. ¡Pero solo hoy!- se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó a su lado. Era mucho más cómoda que el sofá…

-Si te vas algún día, no se si lo podré superar- le dijo en el oído suavemente y con la voz angustiada.

-¿Por qué?- se dio la vuelta para quedar en frente de él.

-Te has vuelto la persona más importante para mi Sakura, se que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero eres la única que en realidad esta conmigo. Mi madre apenas me habla y es con quien supuestamente tengo una relación más extensa. Yo estoy muy solo en la vida y sé que me lo he ganado a pulso, pero quiero mejorarlo, y contigo, tengo el tiempo que necesite. ¿No es verdad?

-Claro- le sonrió y bostezó nuevamente- Bueno vamos a dormir- pero antes de darse la vuelta Shaoran rozó levemente los labios con los suyos dejándola en shock, sin saber que hacer, pero sin pensárselo mucho después, se dio la vuelta, estaba muy enrojecida. Notó al minuto como Shaoran se acercaba y la abrazaba por la cintura, dejándola aprisionada a él.

-Buenas noches, Sakura.


	6. Las Novedades más Esperadas

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(esta vez solo la hizo Marta, la historia completa)** así que no se podría decir que soy una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Las Novedades más Esperadas**

* * *

Se levantó bostezando, habían pasado la noche en vela riéndose con las películas de comedia que habían visto. Lo habían disfrutado y sonrió al recordarlo.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse su café y sus dos tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de todas las mañanas. Observó a Kero que se acercaba a él y se restregaba entre sus piernas, ronroneando.

Se levantó cuando terminó el desayuno sin hacerle caso a su gato que si, lo habían adoptado ya que Sakura lo había querido así. Porque sino lo aceptaba, le iba a montar una buena. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación donde la mujer descansaba plácidamente. La observó por unos momentos.

Desde que pasó aquel incidente, ella dormía junto a él, velando sus sueños y nunca se había negado. Y la verdad, es que le gustaba. Ella le hacía sentirse un niño pequeño, al que debían de proteger para que no le llegara a pasar nada y la valoraba de una manera sorprendente ya que tampoco, nunca, ¡jamás! se había sentido así con una mujer, solamente las quería para disfrutar un rato y nada de compromisos. Pero con ella, todo él, todo su mundo lleno de oscuridad se desvanecía y se convertía en otro. Con ella lograba olvidar todo lo que hizo, el como fue de adolescente, ella evitaba que él fuera como antes, Sakura hacía que él se sintiera vivo y volviera a su pasado lleno de colores estrambóticos, llevándole a sus años de completa juventud, cuando no tenía que preocuparse por trabajos, dinero… cuando su familia era lo único que le importaba y sus bienestares.

Se acercó lentamente, no quería despertarla pero no pudo evitar rozar con sus robustas manos el rostro de la esmeralda y poder apreciar la belleza que emitía su cuerpo entero. Era una mujer muy pero muy hermosa.

Sus cabellos largos color miel centelleaban como su tuvieran luz propia. Su cuerpo estrecho mostraba sus inmensas curvas que la hacían mucho más atractiva y sensual era tapado por una túnica rosada que le llegaba hasta las rodillas exponiendo así sus delgadas piernas muy bien formadas.

Y llegado a este punto de conocerla, saber como era psicológica y físicamente, no lo podía evitar. La deseaba. Y era de tal forma que tenía la sensación de que ese sentimiento llegaba mucho más allá, pero de momento, lo dejaría estar ya que, como nunca lo había experimentado, no sabía si era completamente cierto.

Notó como la mujer abría perezosamente sus pequeños ojos, mirándole fijamente a los de él después.

-Hola- le habló pesadamente. Estada todavía dormida.

-Buenos días dormilona- le contestó con una sonrisa el ambarino haciendo que Sakura le mirara frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuánto llevo…- pero inmediatamente se calló al leer la mente del chico- ¡Son las doce y media de la mañana!

-Si, por eso mismo digo. Vamos, tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas que nos faltan porque como siempre quieres acompañarme a todos lados…

-Ya sabes porque Shaoran- le dijo levantándose de la cama de un salto- Desde que ocurrió aquello tengo que seguirte a cualquier lugar que vayas. No quiero luego arrepentirme de no ir- le aclaró saliendo de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

-Bueno vale, pues ala, vámonos- la siguió hasta que salieron directamente por la puerta principal.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de toda la faz de la Tierra, bueno, en un lugar muy alejado de la vida terrestre…

-¡NOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡LE ESPERABAMOS HACÍA UNOS DIAS Y TODAVIA NO ESTA AQUÍ! ¿¡QUÉ LE PASÓ PARA QUE NO ESTÉ!- explotó un señor de ojos rojos como la sangre, con los cabellos parecidos a dos cuernos.

-Lo siento mi señor, no pude hacer nada.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE NO PUDISTE HACER NADA?- estaba rojo por la ira que se le acumulaba en su cuerpo.

-Eh…si mi señor, lo que ocurre que _el de arriba_ le ha asignado un…ángel de esos.

-¡YA LO SABÍA IMBECIL! ¡SOY DARMUS ¿RECUERDAS CABEZA DE CHORLITO? EL REY DE TODO ESTE INFRAMUNDO!

-Perdone señor- se disculpó su aliado.

-¡QUIERO AL CHICO YA! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LA NIÑATA ESA! ¡DESATE DE ELLA COMO TE DE LA GANA PERO TRAEMELO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE AHORA AL NENE LE DE POR SENTIRSE UNA PERSONA VIVA PORQUE LO NECESITO CONMIGO ASI QUE NO PERMITAS QUE SE QUEDE POR MÁS TIEMPO EN ESE ASQUEROSO PLANETA LLAMADO TIERRA! ¡Y MENOS QUE LA NIÑATA INTERFIERA MÁS EN MIS PLANES! ¡¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?

-Por supuesto mi señor. Ahora mismo ideo algo para que le tengamos en el menor tiempo posible con nosotros- y de ahí partió a su templo de recapacitación.

-Muy pronto serás mío Xiao Lang. Y te convertirás en mi mayor aliado con el más poder que se pueda tener.

* * *

En el centro comercial…

_-¡Shaoran!-_gritó Sakura muy alterada en la cabeza del ambarino.

_-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te molesta mucho que sea adicto al chocolate? Eso no me hará daño"_- le contestó de igual forma.

-_No deberías hacerte adicto a ninguna cosa-_ le regaño con la mirada.

_-"Pues solo te aviso que eso nunca lo podrás curar en mí. Llevo años, bueno, me atrevería a decir que desde que nací, me encanta el chocolate"-_ le explicó.

-_Vale que te guste el chocolate, ¡Pero eso no quita que te vayas a llevar 15 tabletas de diferente sabor!-_ le dijo mientras estaban ya pagando.

_-No seas exagerada Sakura, es la compra del mes._

_-_Son 123 euros- le contó la dependienta al terminar de pasar los productos por la caja.

-Aquí tiene- le dijo en castaño al entregarle el dinero acordado. Y después se marcho sin escuchar las _gracias por su compra_ de la muchacha.

Anduvieron hasta llegar al Audi x8 plateado de Shaoran y montar en el para llegar al chalet.

-No te enfades Sakura- le intentó calmar al verla con el ceño fruncido.

-No estoy enfadada, sino un poco molesta. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Y qué es?

-Es que siento como una influencia en tu casa…necesito saber que es- y sin esperar respuesta, desapareció de allí. Shaoran sin esperarlo, recapacitó unos momentos y fue corriendo a su casa.

Una vez allí dentro no escucho nada así que caminó por todos lados hasta que encontrar a Sakura hablando como en susurros con una mujer que se parecía mucho a…

-Perdonen si interrumpo pero tengo una duda. Tú eres… ¿Tomoyo?

-Si Shaoran, ¿todavía te acuerdas de mí?- le preguntó impresionada.

-¿Os conocéis?- interfirió Sakura.

-Si Sakurita, el es el mejor amigo de mi mejor amigo- sonrió.

-¿Cómo?- seguía sin entender.

-Haber Sakura, ella era la mejor amiga de Eriol- aclaró el ambarino.

-Ah…ya entiendo- quedaron dos minutos en silencio cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Yo abro- dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la puerta y cuando abrió se le pudo escuchar desde allí- Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-¿Cómo que… ¿Estabas hablando de mí? ¿Con quién?- le preguntó efusivamente.

-No te importa, anda pasa- fueron al salón donde les esperaban las señoritas pero que Eriol, no las podía ver.

-Eriol…-suspiró Tomoyo apenada al ver a su amigo.

-¿Oíste eso Shaoran?- le preguntó Eriol dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

-¿El qué?- intentó no admitir que si lo había escuchado.

-No nada, déjalo, serán imaginaciones mías- y dicho eso, se sentó en el sofá- Juraría haber escuchado a Tomoyo pronunciando mi nombre.

-No seas paranoico. Tomoyo no está aquí- le negó al ver que la susodicha le decía que no le dijera que estaba ahí.

-Ya lo sé, no soy imbécil, pero es que…la echo un poco, bueno, mucho de menos. Ella era…bueno, tu ya lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé-dijo evitando la mirada atónita de Tomoyo. Eriol suspiró.

-A lo que venía. He recibido una llamada de tu madre y me dijo que hoy, la empresa de **Los Kinomoto **solicita tu atención...

Eso a Sakura la emocionó en cierto modo. No sabía si su padre era el que se encargaría de ese asunto.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Shaoran al ver la actitud de Sakura.

-¿Te acuerdas que cuando vine con el jefe de la empresa. Fujitaka Kinomoto te dijo que hasta que no encontrara los documentos del contrato que su hija guardó no podría hacer negocios?

-¿Y que pasa con eso?

-Que ya los encontró y quiere convocar una reunión contigo para realizar ese contrato- finalizó Eriol.

-¿Y cuando pretende que se haga la tertulia?

-Mañana mismo, se que es un poco precipitado, pero el lo dijo así.

-_Shaoran- _intervino en la mente del ambarino Sakura_- pregúntale por favor quien acudirá a esa reunión- _le dijo como desesperada.

-Eriol, solo por curiosidad ¿quieres asistirán?

-Si no me equivoco son Fujitaka Kinomoto y… Touya Kinomoto- Cuando los nombró, Tomoyo y Sakura no podían hablar y Shaoran no entendía eso, así que luego, cuando estuvieran solos, les preguntaría porque se pusieron así las dos- Amigo mío, debo irme.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas a tomar una coca cola o zumo de naranja?- le preguntó haciendo que su confidente empezara a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Coca cola o un zumo de naranja? ¿Desde cuando ya no ofreces una cerveza?- le preguntó mientras reía sin parar.

-Desde que me estoy desintoxicando- le contestó muy serio.

-¿Tú? Vamos, si te encantaba esa vida- le apuntó sin poder creérselo.

-Cambié- se limitó a decir. Le estaba recriminando él, su mejor amigo y el único que tenía, bueno, quitando a Sakura que también lo era. Se suponía que debía apoyarle, no devolverle las ganas de esa vida anterior.

-Me alegro que te dieras cuenta que la vida que llevabas no era la correcta. Borrón y cuenta nueva ¿no?

-Si- asintió el ambarino agradecido.

-Bien amigo, me tengo que ir ya, debo seguir con el trabajo que me comendaste ya que TÚ, ni siquiera te dignas a pasarte por la oficina- le recriminó.

-Lo siento, ya lo haré…algún día- le contestó acompañándole hacia la puerta para después despedirse de él.

-Te esperamos- le reveló Eriol antes de dirigirse a su coche y salir de allí.

Shaoran se dirigió al salón donde le esperaban las dos mujeres sentadas que al llegar él, le observaron con cautela. Sabía que era la hora de las preguntas.

-Shaoran, te acompañaré a esa reunión quieras o no- le dejó claro.

-No me iba a oponer Sak, sé que deseas ver a tu familia cuanto antes- se sonrieron mutuamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la amatista que ahora preguntó.

-Shaoran dime- le llamó para captar su atención- Antes de que yo muriera, ¿Eriol que sentía por mí?- quiso saber. Pero el ambarino bajó la cabeza apenado.

-Si nunca te lo dijo, será porque no quiso o no tuvo la oportunidad.

-Por eso es por lo que lo quiero saber. Ya llevo muerta bastante tiempo Shaoran, por favor dímelo- suplicó.

-El estaba…y sigue estando enamorado de ti Tomoyo- finalizó dejándola con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Qué como puede ser Tomoyo?- le interrumpió adivinando su pregunta- Simplemente cuando las personas nos enamoramos queremos que esa persona esté y se sienta bien sabiendo o no nuestros sentimientos. Eriol sabía que tú no sentías nada por él. Solamente amistad. ¿Por qué te iba a decir lo que sentía y sigue sintiendo sabiendo ya tu respuesta? Seguramente a ti te hubiera puesto en un compromiso y lo hubieras pasado mal por no saber como decirle que no sin hacerle ningún daño. Prefería que por lo menos, la amistad que teníais no cambiara porque así se sentía algo más unido a ti y que si te decía, hasta eso cambaría entre vosotros.

Sakura al escuchar estas palabras dichas por el ambarino se levantó del sillón sobresaltada.

-¿¡QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HAS HECHO CON SHAORAN!

-¿Qué pasa?- no sabía porque saltó con eso. Él era el mismo, solamente había reproducido exactamente las palabras que le dijo Eriol una vez. Pero ahora, aprovecharía ese momento para decirle un par de cosas a Sakura.

-¿Te has escuchado diciendo esas cosas?- la esmeralda seguía en el mismo estado.

-Si ¿Y? ¿Tan malas son?- le preguntó fingiendo entristecerse aunque Sakura se lo creyó y se acercó a él mientras la mirada asombrada de Tomoyo.

-No es que…solamente… perdona, no quise decir nada de eso. Al revés, me gustaron, pero no te veía nunca diciéndolo así, con tanto sentimiento en tus palabras.

-Para que veas como tu sola presencia hace que todo en mí cambie. Soy otra persona gracias a ti Saku, y eso, te lo agradezco un montón. Ya era hora de cambiar mi vida. Gracias, muchas gracias- finalizó los milímetros que les quedaban y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, dejando a la esmeralda roja como un farolillo y su vestido cambiando a un color rosado.

-De…nada- tartamudeó. Tomoyo, que seguía observando la escena, carraspeó y cuando los dos la miraron sonrojados al notar como ella seguía ahí. Habló.

-Arriba me necesitan, y bueno, bajé para darle mis felicitaciones a los dos. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien, solo espero que no falle nada Saku, y ya sabes porqué lo digo, sino…ya sabes las consecuencias- ella asintió y Shaoran la miró interesado. Le preguntaría por eso después- Espero que tengas suerte con tu padre y tu hermano Sakura, te lo mereces y…hablaré con Yue, deberíais hablar por un tema que conversamos al principio. A estas tiempos de tu misión, deberías planteártelo.

-No se de lo que me hablas Tomoyo, pero cuando hable con Yue, supongo que lo sabré.

-Si, tú solo espera. El pronto bajará o… tu subirás, cuando quieras- le sonrió y después de dirigirle un asentamiento de cabeza a Shaoran con un "_cuídate_" mental, desapareció con una luz cegadora.

-Bien, me he quedado con la duda esa de Yue- dijo hablando ella sola.

-¿Y quién narices es ese?

-No hables así, él es…_el jefe supremo_ por así decirlo. Es como Dios.

-¿Y qué pasa?

-Tendré que ir a visitarle- se dijo a sí misma sin hacerle ni caso- Shaoran suspiró. Y justo después de ese momento, el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-Es mi madre- dijo Shaoran mirando la llamada.

-Está bien, mientras tu hablas con ella, yo iré a ver a Yue. ¿Prometes ser bueno?- advirtió.

-Si- sonrió

-Hasta ahora- y desapareció dejándole solitario. Cogió el teléfono.

-Hola madre…

_-Xiao Lang hijo, ¿has hablado ya con Hiraguisawa?_

-Si madre, estoy enterado de todo.

-_Lo harás sin rechistar_- le obligó su madre. El suspiró.

-Lo sé madre, de todos modos lo iba a hacer.

_-¿Desde cuando te interesas por la empresa Xiao Lang?_

-No se madre, pero mire, no tengo ganas de hablar más. Lo haré y ya esta. Así que por favor si me disculpa, quiero echarme un rato la siesta.

_-Esta bien hijo, que te vaya bien y coméntame pasado mañana sobre la reunión_- le dijo no muy convencida.

-Adiós madre- colgó.

* * *

Sakura había llegado hacía rato al divino esplendor como unos días había hecho, pero ahora, con por motivos muy diferentes. Esperaba a Yue ya que, tenía que aclarar esa duda que la carcomía. ¿Cuál era ese asunto del cual tendrían que hablar? ¿Era por Shaoran? ¿Por ella?

Llevaba bastante rato esperando. Tomoyo le dijo que le esperara en la _sala _pero el seguía sin aparecer. Su paciencia se estaba agotando. ¡No podía dejar a Shaoran tanto tiempo solo! No por el momento.

-Veo que ya estas aquí- le dijo una voz potente. Ella se giró para mirarle.

-Si y llevo bastante rato. Pero en fin, tendrías que hacer muchas cosas supongo y por eso, voy a ir al grano. Shaoran no debe estar solo.

-Sakura, si tantos disgustos nos puede traer que dejes a Shaoran solo, era mejor que yo hubiese bajado, estando los tres presentes.

-También, pero no. He aprovechado que él está hablando con su madre para venir y hablar contigo y que me digas lo que tengas que decirme.

-Es por deseo- aclaró.

-¿Qué deseo?- y justo en ese momento, unos vagos recuerdos abundaron su mente.

_Estaba hablando con Yue, le iba a comendar una misión muy especial y sin ninguna elección, ella aceptó._

_- Ahora, al haber aceptado la misión, se te concederán varios poderes para realizar tu cometido, el cual será proteger, cuidar y hacer que entre en razón a Shaoran Li, procedente de Hong Kong, China, pero que actualmente vive en Tomoeda, en Japón, justo en la misma ciudad donde tú vivías.¿Me equivoco?- agachó la cabeza para que no vieran su tristeza y negó- No estés triste, si ansías algo con muchas ganas se te concederá, al los ángeles que han aceptado su __trabajo__ siempre se les concede un deseo que pueda estar al alcance…_

-Ya recuerdo.

-Bien, porque cuando llegues al grado superior de ángel, se te concederá. Así que vételo pensando y no, nada de familia. No puedes contactar con nada de tu pasado.

-Bien, lo haré- expuso decidida.

* * *

Acababa de hablar con su madre y aunque sabia que el había cambiado, el trato con su madre era muy parecido al anterior y aun sabiendas que iba a ser muy difícil, también cambaría su actitud con ella.

Se dirigió al jardín. Dormir un poco en la tumbona, con el crepúsculo de la noche asomando en el cielo estelar, era maravilloso. Tranquilo y reconfortante. Le encantaba la naturaleza.

De repente, algo interrumpió su momento de paz. Pudo sentir una ráfaga de aire y al abrir los ojos exaltado, observó a un hombre de ojos rojos como la sangre y de piel muy bronceada. Vestía una tunica que tenía un símbolo muy extraño en la parte del pecho. ¿Quién sería? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo se había colado en su casa?

-¿Li Shaoran?- preguntó el individuo.

-El mismo pero antes, dígame como ha entrado en MI casa.

-Aparecí en ella. Verás, no dispongo de muchos tiempo. La niña esa no tardara en…_bajar_.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, esa. Dígame Li, ¿Quiere ser poderoso?

-¿En qué sentido?

-Nada de preguntas como esa. Piense, quiere ser poderoso, lo se, lo veo en su interior. Con nosotros puede dominar el mundo, hacer las cosas a su antojo. No hay reglas, será libre de hacer todo lo que quiera. Podrá tener criados que lo ayuden o saciarse con ellos, podrá tener todas las mujeres que usted quiera Li…- parecía como si le inotizase con esas palabras, todo lo que una vez quiso, ahora a su alcance.

-¿Y donde podría conseguir eso?- se interesó.

-Ven conmigo y lo verás desde el mismo momento que crucemos la línea del mal…

-¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ!- se escuchó el grito de una mujer. Shaoran vio como ella se ponía delante de él, protegiéndole de esa persona.

-Apártate, Li será nuestro.

-Eso ni lo sueñes, el es mi protegido y no pienso permitir que los de tu mundo se lo lleven. El tiene que vivir una nueva vida.

-Por supuesto, pero con nosotros. Y ahora apártate si no quieres salir mal parada- pero la esmeralda no le dio mas tiempo para hablar. Directamente le miró fijamente a lo ojos, penetrándole minuciosamente para entrar en lo más oculto de su mente y poder hacerle daño psicológicamente.

-Conozco ese truco niña, pero conmigo no podrás. Estoy entrenado- y sin esperar respuesta, le lanzó un rayo que la mandó lejos de Shaoran. El ambarino asustado por lo que le podía haber pasado a su Sakura fue hacia ella rápidamente, pero antes de llegar a su destino, el individuo se puso en su camino.

-Tu vas a acompañarme- finalizó. Le cogió del brazo y formuló un conjuro- _Darmus, gavana wa maoyu vote, nipe mgongo domains vako ni nini na_…- pero no pudo continuar ya que en su mente, una serie de escenas muy dolorosas se reproducían haciéndole el mayor de los sufrimientos, sintiéndose basura por haber eso una vez, corroyéndole la culpa, doliéndole la cabeza por el esfuerzo que hacía para que esas imágenes se fueran de su imaginación- ¡AHHH MALDITA SEAS, SAL DE MI CABEZA!- pero ella no se iba a dar por vencida. Al muchacho que estaba agonizando del dolor le dio tan frenesí que al volverse loco de repente, cogió un palo de una rama del cerezo que estaba allí tirada y se atravesó el cráneo, dejándolo muerto pero esta vez, para siempre.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado anteriormente, era…espeluznante y le entró cierto pánico de ella. Sakura, su Sakura, ese ser tan amable y gentil… ¿Había causado el fallecimiento de ese tío?

Sakura al notar el estado de Shaoran se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de él. El ambarino la miró sin ninguna expresión. Necesitaba información.

-Sakura, necesito respuestas a lo que ha pasado- ella suspiró.

-Ese espécimen era malo Shaoran, si te vuelves a encontrar con uno de esos, no les hagas ni caso. Ya me encargaré yo de ellos- le ordenó.

-Me prometió tierras y…poder.

-No importa eso Shao, tu muy bien sabes que eso es a precio de algo, no todo sale gratis, y mucho menos con esa gente.

-Si…- bostezó- Sak, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos un día un poco ajetreado.

-Ya lo sé, pero antes recuerda esto Shaoran, ahora mismo solamente puedes confiar en mí ¿entiendes? Ni siquiera en Eriol.

-¿Por qué?

-Hazme caso, es lo mejor por ahora- finalizó la conversación y se dirigió levitando a la habitación del ambarino para allí, descansar tranquilamente con el en la cama principal hasta la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-¿CÓMO QUE MURIÓ? ¡SI ESTABA AQUI ES QUE YA HABÍA MUERTO IDIOTA, PIENSA UN POCO!

-Lo sé mi señor, pero lo que ocurrió fue que la mujer esa realizó el conjuro _die jäleen-_ de repente sintió como una mano grande se estampaba con mucha fuerza sobre su cara, casi tirándole al suelo por la fuerza que tenía esta.

-¡ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE LO MISMO! ¡QUIERO A LI Y SI TENEIS QUE MORIR TODOS VOSOSTROS, LO HACÉIS!- vociferó

-Si…si mi señor, pronto lo tendréis aquí, tengo una idea.

_

* * *

_

A la mañana siguiente…

* * *

Era mediodía y estaba muy nerviosa.

Shaoran sabía que quedaba muy poco para que Sakura volviera a ver a su padre y por una parte se alegraba por ella pero por otra, no la quería ver sufrir por eso. La esmeralda se había empeñado a ir así que si no resistía, luego la tendría que consolar él pero no le importaba, lo haría, por ella.

En el restaurante en el cual estaban esperando, estaba completamente lleno, pero ni rastro de los dos hombres.

-Sakura, por favor, tranquilízate.

-No puedo Shaoran, por más que lo intento.

-Perdonen la tardanza, teníamos que resolver una serie de asuntos antes que nos llevó mucho tiempo- se disculpó el señor Kinomoto llegando en compañía de su hijo.

-No importa, por favor, tomen asiento- el hijo de Fujitaka iba a sentarse en la silla donde estaba Sakura y el ambarino al darse cuenta de esto, sobresaltó.

-¡No!- llamó la atención de los demás- No es que ahí va…¡van los abrigos! ¡Si, eso!- los dos asintieron no muy convencidos pero decidieron no hacerle mucho caso.

-_Shaoran se han dado cuenta de que no tenemos abrigos ¡Es verano!_- le dijo.

_-"No importa, no te han aplastado ¿no? Por lo menos podrías darme las gracias"-_ le contestó mentalmente.

-_Lo siento Shaoran, es que…ya sabes que yo…_

_-"Si ya sé, no pasa nada"-_ mientras ellos conversaban a través de la mente, Fujitaka miraba a su hijo fijamente, sabía por su expresión de cara que ocurría algo así que le preguntó.

-Hijo, ¿pasa algo?

-Antes de empezar con lo de las empresas señor Li ¿Me podría decir su usted había conocido a mi hermana alguna vez?- ignoró la pregunta de su padre, necesitaba preguntarle a Li ya que, sentía la presencia de su hermana muy cerca y eso quería decir que ella…estaba con ellos.

-No Kinomoto, nunca- negó.

-Esta bien- le dijo, pero sabía que no era verdad, el era psicólogo y sabía perfectamente cuando una persona le mentía.

-Y sin gastar más tiempo, comencemos con los trámites-dijo el señor Fujitaka al ver la tensión que se había formado entre ellos.

Sakura atendía la conversación que mantenían entre ellos, los miraba, a los dos, a su padre y a su hermano y trataba de contenerse, pero no podía. Eran demasiadas las emociones que se le acumulaban en el cuerpo.

-Muy bien señores, creo que hemos terminado- finalizó Shaoran levantándose de su asiento para darles la manos a los dos caballeros.

-No señor Li, me temo que no hemos acabado. Todavía queda un asunto del cual hablar- le miró desafiante- De mi hermana.

-¿Qué… pasa con ella?- tartamudeo. ¿Qué tendría que hablar Kinomoto con él de Sakura? ¿Acaso tendría alguna información?

_-¿Shaoran tu crees que el sabrá que estoy aquí?- le dijo preocupada._

_-"No lo sé Sak, pero la verdad es que todo este asunto, de que Kinomoto sin conocerme de nada quiera hablar de ti conmigo me parece un poco raro"_

_-_Se que mi hermana esta con nosotros Li, no hace falta que lo oculte- cuando expuso sus pensamientos, todos se quedaron asombrados de las palabras dichas por el de cabellos negros.

-Hijo, estas diciendo que Sakura…

-Así es padre. Esta aquí- concluyó- Siento su aura- le explicó con un poco de tristeza.

Sakura al oír esto, fueron poco a poco acumulándose lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Su hermano la sentía! Eso era por una parte…maravilloso, porque así por lo menos sabían que ella estaba ahí, con ellos pero por otra… le frustraba el saber que no les podría decir nada, ni abrazar, nada.

_-Shaoran, creo que mejor es irnos, no debes seguir la conversación además que yo…_

-Monstruo se que estas ahí, por lo menos muéstrale, te…echamos de menos

-Touya hijo, debe ser tu imaginación…- intentó mediar Fujitaka. Los presentes en aquel bar ya les empezaban a raro y no debían dar la nota.

-No padre, Sakura esta aquí vale- pero antes de poder seguir con la conversación recibió una llamada- Hola Kaho- respondió.

-Tou…ya ven corriendo para acá estoy en…uf…proceso de…ahh…parto, vienen ya los…AHH…trillis.

-¡¿QUEE? AHORA MISMO VOY PARA ALLÁ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-En…casa- le indicó su mujer.

-Bien, ahora mismo estoy allá- colgó y miró a su padre con preocupación- Padre, volvemos a casa, Kaho esta a punto de dar a luz pero antes de eso…Li- le llamó al ambarino- Solo le digo una cosa. Si mi hermana está con usted será por algo y pienso que será para bien. Espero que la trate como se merece, ella en vida fue una mujer extraordinaria. Hasta otra Li- se despidió.

-Señor Li, si de verdad mi hija esta con usted, quisiera que te mi parte la dijera que la echamos de menos pero que nos alegramos porque sabemos que ella está bien. Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo señor Li- le dio la mano y sonrieron los dos.

-Adiós señor Kinomoto- se despidió con un susurro viéndole partir con su hijo a toda prisa.

-_Shaoran- _por fin hablo Sakura_- vámonos a casa._

-¿_¿Seguro? ¿Estas bien?-_le miró preocupado.

-_Eh…si, más o menos_- le contestó intentando retener las lágrimas- _Solo estoy un poco…emocionada no… no sabía que ahora mismo sería…tía-_ sentía como se ahogaba. La angustia que se acumulaba en su garganta era inmensamente insoportable. No podía creer el tiempo que había pasado desde su muerte. ¡Su hermano sería padre!

Dios…como hubiera deseado que ese nacimiento se hubiera producido antes de su final.

-Vamos a casa, ahí estaremos mejor.

* * *

Estuvo allí, a su lado, consolándola todo lo que podía y más. Se merecía unos brazos que la aliviasen, ya que, era muy duro ver a tu familia y no poder hacer nada.

Lloraba, lloraba sobre su hombro, el apretaba pero no le importaba, ahora mismo lo único que le importaba era que ella estuviese bien, que se repusiera de su sufrimiento y que ya nunca más lo pasara mal con todo este asunto.

Llevaban bastante tiempo en la misma situación hasta que ella se calmó un poco.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó con un susurro.

-Si…

-Oye Sakura, se que este momento es difícil pero hay algo que quiero decirte- la separó un poco de él y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Dime- se sorbió un poco la nariz por haber llorado y se secó como pudo las lágrimas de sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

-¿Sabes? Contigo me siento especial, eres…como mi fuente de vida, sin ti, no podría arreglármelas solo.

-¿A qué viene esto Shaoran?- quiso saber.

-A nada, solo me he dado cuenta por esta situación que yo nunca he hecho esto y ayudarte… me gusta mucho- le sonrió.

-Me iré después de esto Shaoran, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Lo sé-suspiró. Había tomado una decisión- pero…iré contigo. A este mundo nada me ata.

-No digas estupideces Shaoran, tienes una familia.

-Como si no la tuviera Sak, como si no la tuviera- se entristeció.

-Tranquilo, ya hablaremos de esto mañana. Ahora a dormir- se acurrucó en sus brazos y cerraron los ojos. Había sido una noche muy larga.

* * *

Un hombre vestido de negro observaba a lo lejos la casa del amarino y sonrió maquiabelicamente.

-Pronto serás mío Li

* * *

No sabía que hora sería pero lo que si tenía claro es que aún era de noche.

A la vez, y no entendía el porqué, una fuerza superior como si le poseyera, le indicaba que fuera al baño adjunto a la habitación. No podía negarse. Su cuerpo andaba solo aunque no quisiera.

Al estar allí, cerró la puerta que sin darse cuenta, no fue con pestillo. Y se miró al espejo.

-Por fin solos Li. Ahora si que vendrás conmigo- escuchó detrás suya. Pero pensó que era su imaginación ya que se estaba mirando en el espejo y ninguna imagen de alguna persona detrás de él se reflejaba. Serían alucinaciones por el cansancio.

De repente vio como su mano se dirigía a la cuchilla de afeitar.

-Pero que…

Intentaba retenerse con la otra mano, pero ni con esas lograba detener la trayectoria. ¿Para qué querría a estas horas la cuchilla para afeitarse?

-No podrás huir Li. Estás acabado- se dio la vuelta para ver al dueño de esa penetrante voz y observó que esa persona era del mismo bando que el de la mañana pasada. Osea, como le había dicho Sakura, el era de los malos. Eran los que en ningún momento debía confiar- Me encargué de echar un hechizo especial a la niñata esa mientras que ha bajado la guardia por estar dormida. Pobre ilusa…es una novata de mier…

-¡Ni se le ocurra insultarla!- vociferó intentando así que Sakura despertase. Pero no pasó nada.

-No te molestes Li, ella no va a despertar hasta mañana y cuando lo haga, te buscará y te buscará porque no notará tu presencia y cuando se de cuenta… ¡Pup! Ya no estarás.

-No se que pretende con esto, pero solo le digo que yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte con usted.

-Eso ya lo veremos- y sin esperar ni un solo segundo más, el demonio se metió dentro del cuerpo de Shaoran dirigiendo así sus movimientos para que no tuviera ni una sola escapatoria.

El seguía pendiente de lo que le pasaba, su cuerpo le obligaba a hacer cosas que él no quería y eso le frustraba bastante.

Miró atónito como con la cuchilla se cortaba la muñeca izquierda dejando paso a la sangre que antes corría por esa zona pasivamente y que ahora salía en abundancia.

Vio como cambio la cuchilla de mano y hacía lo mismo en su muñeca derecha.

Le dolía, era insoportable.

Le picaba, como nadie se imagina cuanto.

Olía, un olor a hierro inalado por su nariz. Era asqueroso.

Notó como sus lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos. No quería morir, no ahora después de haber conocido a un ángel tan maravilloso que le había mostrado las ganas que tenía de vivir. Y si era posible, con ella a su lado.

Con la mano que sujetaba el objeto cortante, cogió impulso y lo tiró por la ventana del baño para eliminar las pruebas.

¡Si todo esto se investigaba quedaría como un suicidio y no era así! ¡LE ESTABAN MATANDO, ERA UN ASESINATO!

-¿Por… qué…ha…haces tod…o est…o?-articuló con dificultad.

-_Para que seas en un otra vida un ser muy poderoso. Serás un ser al que todos temerán_- sonó una voz en su cabeza. Dicho por el propio demonio.

Y sin dejar que le dijera algo más, notó como el dedo índice de su mano derecha se empapaba de sangre de su muñeca izquierda para escribir un mensaje en el espejo.

Todo esto era horroroso ¿¡Qué hará Sakura después de esto!

Sin muchas más fuerzas por sostenerse, cayó al suelo, débil, sin más color en sus mejillas, derrotado y en la más inmensa oscuridad.

* * *

Se levantó y miró el reloj…¡QUE TARDE ERA! ¿Donde estaba Shaoran que no la había despertado todavía?

Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, y él, no estaba.

Miró y miró por toda la casa pero…¡NO HABÍA MIRADO EL BAÑO CONJUNTO A LA HABITACIÓN!

Subió corriendo y pudo observar una mano en el suelo, como sin vida. Miró aterrada la escena y poco a poco fue caminando hasta llegar al cuarto.

Shaoran tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado, con las venas de los brazos cortadas. Estaba muy pálido, sin sangre. Se agachó en intentó hacerle vivir pero sabía que no tenia pulso, estaba muerto.

Observó por toda la habitación y pudo ver un mensaje en el espejo escrito por la sangre del propio Shaoran.

_**TEN CUIDADO NIÑATA, AUNQUE SE SUICIDO OBLIGADO NO INTENTES VENGARTE, PORQUE LI SERÁ EL MAYOR DEMONIO DEL MUNDO DE LOS INFIERNOS Y SALDRIAS MUY MAL PARADA.**_

_**HASTA SIEMPRE. LI **_


	7. Luchando por ti, Shaoran

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(la hizo Marta, la historia completa)** así que no se podría decir que soy una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

_Nunca sabemos hasta que punto llegamos a amar tanto a una persona hasta que la pierdes y ves que no hay segundas oportunidades._

_Intentas recuperarla pero sabes que no hay más que hacer. No tiene solución._

_Caes en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y soledad que te va venciendo de a poco._

_Vas cambiando y poco te importa ya lo que pueda pasar a tu alrededor. Lo único que consigues pensar es que:_

_Tu vida ya no será la misma sin esa persona a tu lado. _

**Capítulo 6: Luchando por ti, Shaoran**

* * *

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una pesadilla? No podía ser cierto. Todo esto no estaba ocurriendo.

-Hey Shaoran- le intentó mover aun sabiendo que no le haría volver a la vida- Shaoran, tienes que despertar. Shaoran…- sin poder evitarlo y dándose cuenta realmente de la situación, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- Shaoran por favor… no puedes ir con ellos ¿entiendes? No…por favor- se abrazó a él fuertemente. Le importaba muy poco mancharse de sangre su vestido- ¡Solo quería que te recuperases y mira lo que he hecho!-apoyada en su pecho, lloraba desconsoladamente- Tienes que volver…¡TIENES QUE VOLVER SHAORAN!- le zarandeaba, le golpeaba suavemente, pero… ya no se podía hacer nada.

Se lo habían llevado.

* * *

Despertó cansado. Se intentó incorporar pero se mareó y volvió a caer.

-Te esperábamos Li Xiao Lang- pronunció un hombre de voz grave en su perfecto _chino_.

-¿Dónde estoy?- abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-En el **inframundo…**

-¿Y sa…Sakura?- preguntó al oír el lugar en el cual estaba.

-La niñata nunca más se te acercará. Ahora eres parte de este mundo y muy pronto, será mi mayor aliado. Juntos, acabaremos con la Tierra y seremos los dueños de todo el universo.

* * *

-¡SAKURA!- oyó su nombre a lo lejos de su mente, pero no respondería. Estaba demasiado conmocionada para hablar con la persona que la llamaba.

Pero pronto, y sin quererlo ella, se vio transportada por una magia superior que la llevó hacia su _casa._

Se sorprendió al ver cuanta serie de personas estaban en aquel lugar y es que tampoco los había visto nunca ninguno de ellos. Se sentó en el lugar que le mostraban y acongojada, escuchó.

Parecía ser un juicio.

-Sakura Kinomoto. Protectora de Li Shaoran, ha finalizado su misión trágicamente- habló uno de aquel congreso.

-Debemos castigarla por no haber tenido el suficientemente cuidado a sabiendas que esto no tenía que ocurrir por ninguna circunstancia. ¡EXIJO A QUE LO PAGUE!

-¡SI!

-¡SE LO MERECE!

-¡AHORA POR SU CULPA VAMOS A SER LOS MALDITOS ESCLAVOS DE ESA GENTUZA!

Los abucheos contra ella se oían por toda la sala. Llevándola a un estado de culpa inmenso. Sabiendo que ellos estaban detrás de el, debió haber estado mucho más pendiente. ¿Pero que pretendían? ¡Ella era inexperta en estas cosas! ¡No podían exigirle tanto!

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-¡HAY QUE HACERLE PAGAR POR TODO ESTO!

-¡SILENCIO!- hizo callar _el jefe supremo_- Sabemos que lo que pasó no fue por culpa de ella. No podéis criticarla de esa persona.

-Yo…- intentó hablar Sakura haciendo así que todos los presentes la prestaran atención-Lo siento…- agachó la cabeza totalmente avergonzada- no… no hice bien mi trabajo pero…se que puedo remediar mi error- se había dado cuenta que podía hacer algo, era espeluznante la idea pero se arriesgaría _"Lucharé por ti, Shaoran"- _pensó mientras ciertas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Sakura se lo que estas pensando y no, no vas a hacerlo- la retó Tomoyo.

-Lo necesitamos aquí- los del congreso hablaban entre ellos y asentían dando razón a la muchacha.

-Pero…- se quejó la amatista.

Sakura no la hacía caso y estaba muy decidida. Estaría sola o acompañada en esto, le daba igual. Lo haría quisieran o no.

-Tengo que ir- Se levantó secándose las lágrimas.

-No Sakura, ya no puede hacer nada por él- le intentó convencer Tomoyo.

-¡Si que puedo! ¡No quiero que mi trabajo por ayudarle se vaya a tomar vientos! ¡Si ha de ir a algún sitio que sea aquí! ¡Ellos hicieron trampa!

-¿En serio es eso lo que quieres?- intervino la voz del _señor supremo_

-Más que nada- reiteró. Tomoyo miró a Yue y este asintió.

-Muy bien, pues vamos, hay que entrenarte para la acción- y de ahí, marcharon a la sala de entrenamientos creada para poder combatir después contra los demonios que intentaban algo en contra suyo.

Esto era la guerra entre dos mundos completamente diferentes para la supervivencia de la humanidad. Sakura iba a luchar, costase lo que le costase, porque por él, daría su otra vida. Lo necesitaba con ella, para estar juntos, por siempre ya que, hasta ahora no había comprendido que el cariño que sentía hacia él, significaba para ella algo más.

Si ellos querían guerra, eso es lo que tendrían.

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría, en otro mundo, un chico de cabellos chocolates no podía reaccionar.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- le preguntó el viejo jalándole de los pelos para que le mirara a los ojos. Shaoran gimió de dolor, pero al anciano no le importó lo más mínimo- Levántate y ponte a entrenar, tenemos que conquistar dos mundos.

-No…- le contestó con dificultad.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- se alteró el hombre. Le tiró más del cabello haciendo que Shaoran chillara- ¡GRITA TODO LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ESTAS DESTINADO A ESTO Y VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA ¿ENTIENDES?- le miró con furia- ¡CONTESTAME! ¿LO HAS ENTENDIDO?

-Si…

-¿Cómo? ¡MÁS FUERTE QUE NO TE OIGO! ¡HABLAR ASÍ ES DE DÉBILES!

-¡SI!-cerró los ojos tras la reprimenda. No quería esto. ¡El era hombre! ¡No uno de esos! Y además ¡Tampoco tenía poderes! ¡No quería luchar contra nadie!

-Mejor… Paul te dirá cual será tu alojamiento y después empezarás con tu entrenamiento. Contra antes mejor. Retírate.

El muchacho sin más remedio agachó la cabeza y salió de aquel recinto.

-Maldito Li- chocó un puño en la palma de la otra mano, enfadado- Más le vale que me haga caso, sino, ya verá las consecuencias que llevarán sus rabietas. Dame problemas que te los daré yo a ti.

* * *

-¡SHAORAN ABRE LA PUERTA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- daba golpes contra ella sin cesar.

El vecindario le escuchaba pero no le importaba nada. Llevaba bastante tiempo llamándole pero no contestaba y tampoco le abría la casa. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Su coche seguía allí así que la posibilidad de que el hubiera salido era minima ya que le importaba un comino el medio ambiente y siempre cogía el coche.

Escuchó de sus labios hacía unos días que estaba cambiando su forma de ser y su actitud. Por eso, esa minima posibilidad de que donde quisiera que estuviese, podría darse como válida pero si era así… ¿Por qué no le contestaba las llamadas entonces?

Sin pensarlo un minuto más, derribó la puerta. Estaba cometiendo un delito. Pero si le arrestaban contra allanamiento de morada, se iban a enterar. ¡Estaba buscando a su mejor amigo desde hacía tres días y ya no aguantaba más!

Miró por todas las habitaciones hasta llegar a la que dormía su amigo. Quedó estupefacto al ver en el baño adjunto tirado en el suelo, muerto, sin vida alguna.

-¡POR DIOS SHAORAN!- se agachó rápidamente- ¿POR QUÉ TE HICISTE ESTO?- preguntó al aire al verle las muñecas cortadas. Buscó con la mirada el objeto con el que se las cortó y no lo halló. Pero en su lugar, se fijo en el mensaje escrito en el espejo. Se levantó temblando. ¡ESTABA ESCRITO CON SANGRE!

-¿A quién va dirigido esto… ¿Suicido obligado? Eso quiere decir que… le obligaron a matarse así mismo- sus ojos se esombrecieron a pensar en aquella situación. Su amigo tenía expresión de haber sufrido mucho- Tengo que llamar a la policía.

Se disponía a salir cuando una luz potente que le cegó por unos momentos, iluminó la habitación para pocos minutos después extinguirse dejando como única existencia de ella a una mujer de cabellos rizados grisáceos y tan largos que le llegaban a la cintura. Poseía unas grandes alas blancas y un halo adornaba su figura encima de su cabeza. Parecía un ángel pero… ¿Podría ser eso posible?

-¿Quién…eres…-carraspeó- ¿Quién eres tu?- tartamudeó intentando preguntar. No sabía si esto era un sueño y despertaría en unos instantes pero quería asegurarse.

-Soy Nadeshiko, una de los ángeles más potentes que puedan existir y con tal divino poder de ver el futuro.

-¿Có…cómo? ¿Ves el…futuro?- se extraño. Esa mujer le daba mala espina- ¿Y…sabes quién soy yo?- preguntó para ver si era verdad.

-Así es. Usted es Eriol Hiraguisawa. Viene de Inglaterra y allí dejó a su madre y a su hermana. Vino para trabajar y después darle el dinero que recauda a ellas porque su hermana está enferma y no puede trabajar y su madre es discapacitada y aún así no tienen el suficiente dinero para permitirse una cuidadora para su hermana así que su madre es la que se encarga de ella y con su dinero, viven más o menos bien.

-Vaya…sabes todo mi pasado y presente -le dijo con ironía- ¿Y también mi futuro? –le quería poner a prueba.

-Así es. Y es por eso el porque estoy aquí. El futuro de Li depende del suyo ahora mismo.

-Pero que… ¡PERO SI SHAORAN ESTÁ MUERTO! ¿QUÉ FUTURO VA A TENER?

-Solo puedo decir una cosa. Mi hija va a luchar por él en el otro mundo y ocurrirá un hecho inesperado que cambiará el rumbo de aquellos mundos inmunes a este. Si ahora llama a la policía, el futuro del muchacho nunca lo retomará, jamás seguirá. Por eso por favor te pido, que si quieres que tu amigo esté bien, no lo hagas. Y sin embargo, otro favor te pediré.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó interesado.

-Recógelo, guárdalo donde quieras, perro conserva su cuerpo. Algún día agradecerás que estas palabras hayan llegado a tus oídos. Confía en mí. Todo va a salir bien.

Y por alguna extraña razón, aceptó aquellos pedidos.

De nuevo la luz apareció y desapareció. Miró nuevamente y la mujer, se había marchado.

* * *

Yue la había dejado a las puertas de una habitación con un tal Yukito. El sería su maestro. Las puertas se abrieron y le dejaron ver parte de la sala.

-Sakura, este será tu centro de entrenamiento. Tendrás que luchar, esquivar, golpear a tus contrincantes. Solo con ellos, podrás ser una digna luchadora. Podrás vencer a cualquiera que se te ponga delante y solo así, conseguirás que Li reaccione a nuestro favor.

-¿Cómo… como que reaccione a nuestro favor?- preguntó desconcertada.

-Si Li, como tú dices, estaba de tu parte, cuando llegó allí lo más probable es que se halla negado a ellos, y Darmus, siendo como es de vil y sin sentimiento alguno que sí algo quiere lo tiene aunque sea a la fuerza, hará algo para obligarse a no negarse a ellos. Cuando tú, Sakura, estés preparada. Li ya no será el mismo. Tendrás que luchar contra él, aunque eso te parta el alma. Te verá débil si lo demuestras y… aprovechará eso para hacerte daño.

-¿Por qué sabes tú todo eso?- no lo pudo evitar. Se lo tenía que preguntar.

-Una vez me pasó. Yo ocupaba tú lugar y ella…el de Li. Abusó de que estaba enamorado de ella y no le podía hacer daño para hacérmelo ella a mí. No puede pensarlo más y con mí más frialdad, atravesé su pecho con mi espada- unas lágrimas traicioneras amenazaban con salir de sus ojos- y ese dolor que ella sentía en aquellos momentos… era mutuo, a la vez que la maté, me maté a mi mismo y con ello, el negarme al amor. A sentir lo que una vez sentí y ya que, recordando aquellos momentos. Volvería a sufrir y a la vez a mi futura amada- su mirada era melancólica y de tristeza- Después de eso… ¿ya me ves? Soltero, entrenando a futuros Ángeles que intentan destruir el mal de Darmus, y lo hago lo mejor posible. Para debérsela, por haber causado que matara a la persona que más amaba en todo el universo. Y cuando esté acabado él y su mundo, descansaré en paz.

-Oh Yukito yo…lo siento tanto. Siento que te haya causado tanto dolor- se abrazó a él, intentándole reconfortar.

-Ya no importa Sakura. Solo espero que no te pase lo mismo.

-No me pasará nada de eso. No estoy enamorada de él.

-Si tú lo dices… no creo en lo que dices. No te ofendas pero…yo decía lo mismo que tú hasta que me di cuenta.

-Pero no es verdad y siento contradecirte- le miró con reproche- Es así.

-Bueno, lo que digas. Solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. Si tienes que matarle, lo harás sin pensártelo dos veces ¿De acuerdo?

-Si-contestó con tristeza.

-Bien, ahora…-Yukito cogió una espada e hizo delante de ella unos movimientos tipo samuráis y después de dar unas vueltas con ella, clavó la espada en el suelo con decisión- Te presentaré a tus compañeros- Seguidamente, dos personas vestidas especialmente para los ejercicios, se acercaron hasta situarse al lado de Yukito- Ella, es Nakuru- señaló a la mujer. Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, de un color castaño, con un flequillo que hacia que su cara pareciese a la de una niña. Sus ojos eran de un marrón claro.

-¡Hola!- saludó la chica mientras Sakura le respondía con un simple inclinamiento de cabeza.

-Y él, es Terada- señaló al hombre. Tenía el pelo corto, de un color castaño oscuro en el cual se divisaban unas cuantas canas. Sus ojos eran marrón claro al igual que la mujer- Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, empecemos con el entrenamiento.

* * *

-¡AHH! ¡CABRÓN ME HICISTE DAÑO!- calló al suelo quejándose por el dolor.

-¡VAYA NENAZA QUE ERES LI!- dijo con suma tranquilidad su entrenador. Shaoran le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor- ¿QUÉ PASA EH LI? ¿ACASO LA NIÑATA ESA TE HA HECHO UN PUTO COBARDE?

-Deja de hablar así de ella…¡NO TE LO PERMITO!

-¿A sí Li?- se acercó y se agachó para quedar a su altura- ¿Y quién eres tu para darme ordenes eh?- esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. A cambio de eso, Shaoran aprovechó para coger su espada y darle tal empujón con ella que consiguió salir de allí en pitando. Pero que a los pocos segundos de su huida, escuchó a lo lejos:

-¡ID TRAS ÉL!

Cogió más y más velocidad, recorriendo cualquier pasillo para intentar despistarles hasta que lo consiguió. Ya no le perseguían.

Agachó medio cuerpo y con las dos manos, se sujetaba las rodillas y respiró profundamente para descansar un rato y retomar el curso de su viaje. Iba a salir de allí sí o sí para poder estar nuevamente con…

-Sakura…-suspiró. Por ella tenía que tener fuerzas.

Tomó velocidad y fue recorriendo los pasillos. Entonces cuando guió su vista hacia la izquierda pudo ver unas escaleras que se dirigían hacia arriba. Fue para allá y miró. Eran tipo caracol y… no sabía hacía donde le llevarían pero de lo que estaba seguro era que le sacarían de allí.

Agotado llegó al final del todo y allí se situaba una puerta, nada más. Le daba miedo abrirla porque no sabía que podía esconder dentro de ella. ¿Qué hacer? Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, le estaban buscando y no tardarían en pasar por ahí.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, abrió la puerta y se quedó pasmado al ver la imagen que sus ojos percibía. No había suelo, ni techo, ni paredes, nada. Un vacío azul claro que probablemente, si te dejabas caer, no pararías y seguirías cayendo hasta morir. Era igual que el cosmos.

Con miedo dio un paso hacia atrás chocando con algo duro, giró sobre sus talones y que el hombre con el que había estado hablando antes de su entrenamiento estaba allí acompañado por su mano derecha, Paul. Los miró con interrogación. ¿Cómo habían conseguido saber donde estaba tan pronto?

-Li, olvidas que soy un ser mágico, se perfectamente donde se sitúan cada uno de los habitantes de este lugar. Y tú, no eres la excepción- su mirada intimidaba. Ordenó con la cabeza a su aliado algo y en un momento se vio agarrado por dos brazos fuertes y grandes. Intentó deshacerse de ellos pero le fue inútil- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo Li.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala en la que despertó y allí había unas cuantas muchachas y poca ropa tapaban sus cuerpos. Esto excitó a Shaoran de sobremanera, pero intentó contenerse.

-Mira Li, se que no quieres estar aquí pero…haber como te digo esto siendo suave y así no asustarte- dudó unos segundos y continuó con su discurso- Aquí podrás tener todo lo que tú quieras, se te concederá cualquier cosa.

-Mmm… ¿Cualquier cosa dice?- preguntó interesado. Darmus asintió- Muy bien, quiero salir de aquí y volver al mundo humano- en respuesta, los dos hombres rieron a carcajada limpia mientras Shaoran mantenía la compostura. No le veía la gracia.

-Eso ha sido muy gracioso Li, tú estas muerto, ya no puedes volver al mundo de los humanos y no es así el trato. Podrás pedir lo que quieras estando aquí, nada más. ¿Entiendes ya o eres demasiado cortito como para no entender?

-Ja ja, ahora me río yo porque, aquí el único cortito que hay es usted. He dicho que no voy a luchar con o contra nadie y así será.

Darmus empezaba a ponerse furioso pero tenía un as en la manga que Shaoran no desaprovecharía. Le había estado observando mientras vivía en la Tierra y sabía cual era su punto débil.

-Te equivocas Li. Mira, vamos a olvidar el episodio anterior. Ahora te voy a decir lo que quería decirte antes- dirigió su mirada a las chicas- ¿De verdad que no prefieres quedarte con estas bellezas, solamente para ti?- le incitó Darmus.

"Golpe bajo"

-Eh…

-Y que conste que esto es lo mínimo que puedes tener- concluyó Paul- Eso si, tendrás que unirte a nosotros para siempre ¿Quedó claro?

Su mirada todavía estaba posada en esas mujeres contoneándose para él. Esos cuerpos llenos de curvas que podría tocar a su antojo si accedía. Sería perfecto. Pero por otro lado…le encadenaban a tener que ser guerrero en una lucha que no le incumbía. Aunque…tenía un plan, les seguiría y haría que confiaran en él para después salir como pudiese de allí. Estaba hecho, sería así.

-Acepto- dijo firmemente.

-Muy bien, entonces, serán todas para ti. Ahora, gracias a este trato, podremos ser los futuros seres que dominen los dos mundos paralelos al nuestro. Seremos los jefes de todo el universo- dijo Darmus con una sonrisa malévola acompañado de la de Paul.

Y sin más, salió de la sala para dirigirse a sus aposentos seguido de esas cuatro bellezas. Sería una noche larga y llena de placeres.

* * *

Estaba tumbada en la cama en la que fue de Shaoran.

Había bajado para estar a solas con esa enorme casa y con el gato Kero. Necesitaba estar con alguien o con algo que lo recordara a él. Fue mucho tiempo lo que estuvo bajo su protectorado y todo se acabó por culpa de su falta de cerebro. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes que les atacarían cuando sus defensas estuviesen bajas? Simplemente no lo dio por hecho.

Le echaba tanto de menos… su corazón estaba vacío desde que había desaparecido él. Jamás pensó que podría sentir tal cariño por una persona cabezota, indiferente y…amable, considerada, alegre, vivaz…

-Dios Shaoran…esto es demasiado… ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir así? ¿Es que acaso ese sentimiento de cariño que siento por ti va a más?- se levantó de la cama para ir a una de las estanterías de la habitación. Siempre le había llamado la atención esos álbumes que se situaban a la izquierda.

Echó una ojeada por las fotos. Jamás le había visto tan contento, tan…natural. Tendría como unos…14 años cuando se las tomó.

Cogió el siguiente a ese y lo abrió. Allí tendría unos 19 años y se podía apreciar ya ese cambio en su personalidad. Su cara estaba inexpresiva, ningún sentimiento se veía en ella. No había sonrisa.

Algo grave tenía que haber ocurrido para que él cambiara su actitud hacia la vida.

Lo dejó en su lugar y observó que se había dejado un anterior álbum por ver. ¡Era un niñito! Tendría como unos ocho años. Que monada…

-¿Y esto?- miró la foto con impresión y sin poder creérselo- ¿Qué hago yo al lado de Shaoran? ¿Y…en este parque?- la sacó de su protector de foto y notó como detrás de ella había una dedicatoria que no dudó en leer.

_Hola Shaoran:_

_¿Te acuerdas cuando nos hicimos esta foto en nuestro parque preferido? Jaja, que recuerdos._

_Quiero que sepas, que aunque no nos vallamos a ver por mucho tiempo, te buscaré. Cuando sea ya mayor lo haré. Has sido mi mejor amigo durante mi tiempo allí en Hong Kong y eso no lo voy a olvidar jamás. Te lo prometo._

_Hasta otra Shaoran, te quiero mucho._

_Tu amiga, Sakura Kinomoto. 8/4/1994_

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos. No se acordaba de haber escrito una vez esa carta y por supuesto, tampoco recordaba esa promesa.

Esa chica podría ser otra persona llamada igual que ella, pero no se podría dar el caso ya que la niña de la foto era ella misma. Estaba completamente segura.

Abrazó con fuerza la fotografía y sin quererlo, unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Ay Shaoran…si me hubiera acordado de esto, te juro que antes de lo que imaginabas, habría estado aquí, contigo y ahora…- su corazón latió con fuerza. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Esa sensación de ahogo se situaba en su garganta. El dolor en su pecho no cesaba.

No entendía porque le ocurría todo esto, pero lo que si sabía era que debería significar algo y ahora más que nunca, daría lo que hiciera falta para salvar a Shaoran y así estar con ella de nuevo. Juntos. Unidos, como los mejores amigos que un día fueron.

* * *

-Darmus ¿Qué es lo que haremos? Li es demasiado astuto como para acceder así de rápido con las condiciones. Mira lo que tardo con la niñata. Seguramente tenga un plan.

-Lo sé Paul, no soy estúpido -le recriminó- Pero tranquilízate, porque yo también tengo un plan y se realizará antes de que Li pueda hacer algo contra nosotros.

-¿Y de qué se trata si se puede saber?- le preguntó impacientemente su mejor aliado.

-Ordené a Shelin que realizara una muunnin juoma- declaró sentándose en su trono real.

-Oh Darmus, retiro lo que dije antes, tú si que eres astuto.

-Si, y con esta poción, conseguiremos que el _pobre Li_ se haga un ser malvado y sin sentimiento alguno, tal que pueda matar hasta su propia madre si se lo propone. Así conseguiremos ganar a la niñata esa metomentodo, seguida de sus estúpidos amiguetes en la batalla final.

-Y así será- concluyeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

La batalla final, se iba acercando cada vez más.

* * *

En un lugar lleno de luz, dos personas hablaban tranquilamente sobre un tema muy delicado.

-Tomoyo ¿Sabes que la decisión que ha tomado Sakura, fomenta a que pueda ocurrir lo inevitable?

-Si Yue, me di cuenta nada más entrar ella al parlamento -suspiró- Sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir.

-Si, pero lo peor es que no lo podremos evitar, son sus sentimientos y cada vez más, se nota ese cambio en ella. Pronto se dará cuenta, y eso, causará muchísimos problemas.

-Espero que haga lo correcto- se acercó a Yue lentamente y después, le abrazó colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Eso es lo que justo debemos hacer Tomoyo, esperar.

* * *

Se despertó exaltado, había tenido un sueño horrible en el cual vivía en el infierno, rodeado de seres malignos que lo necesitaban para formar parte de una guerra contra los ángeles.

Bajó su vista al notarse agarrado y vio que nada había sido un sueño. El no estaba en su habitación, el no estaba en su casa, Kero tampoco pululaba por allí. Pero si se situaba en una habitación oscura, sin luz alguna, envuelto de cuatro mujeres hermosas que le abrazaban por todos lados, descansando ellas placidamente.

Seguidamente y son poder evitarlo, estando en ese lugar, con esa gente, recordó a la única mujer que le había llenado completamente.

Ahora, después de haber hecho a saber que cosas con las mujeres que le aprisionaban, se arrepentía.

Le había hecho una promesa a ella. Nunca más iba a estar con una mujer así si de verdad no la quería. Tenía que haber sentimientos de por medio. Seguramente, al haber hecho esto, se habría defraudado y enfadado si estuviese ella aquí.

Echaba de menos a Sakura. ¿Cuánto hacía que no la veía? ¿Mes, mes y medio, dos…? Ya ni sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, con toda esta gentuza.

No podía saber el cómo, pero lo que si se había dado cuenta es que nadie, NADIE, le había hecho sentirse así de amado, vivo. Él había cambiado gracias a ella y se lo agradecía, pero por culpa de su insensatez y su estupidez, seguía allí. Debería haberla buscado para estar nuevamente con ella, sentir su cercanía, su armonía, su gentileza…

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí Sakura?- susurró. Y es que no sabía como se sentía así con ella. Nunca había experimentado algo igual, ese nuevo sentimiento…

¿Podría ser amor? ¿Se habría enamorado de su ángel guardián?

* * *

Paul estaba observando perspicazmente la situación. Tenía que hacer que Li se volviera a dormir o… ¡vale, tenia una idea!

Se fue de allí y volvió con una bandeja con comida picante y un vaso de agua. La suerte que tenía era que esa poción era transparente y se podía confundir con el agua, además de que su sabor era el mismo. Como la comida le daría mucho ardor, tenía más que asegurado la victoria. Li tomaría ese _agua_ sí o sí.

Y entró en la habitación sin llamar dejando seguidamente en la mesilla de noche la bandeja con los alimentos. Miró a Shaoran.

-Te he traído comida, seguramente estés hambriento- le dijo con simpleza. Posteriormente, dio unas cuantas palmas- ¡Vamos chicas, despiértense, Li tiene que comer!

En la mente del ambarino había una cosa que le daba vueltas y tenía que preguntar.

-Eh…oye…- con esto, la atención de Paul se dirigió a él- Sakura cuando vivía conmigo no podía comer. ¿Por qué yo si? También estoy muerto.

"Mierda"- pensó el ser oscuro. Era verdad. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Tenía que pensar algo ya.

-Eh…Bueno, hay una explicación. Como en el tránsito que hay entre los dos mundos paralelos es muy grande y muy diferente la forma de vivir, se recomienda que por lo menos, los dos primeros días, se coma y se beba algo.

-Guiándonos por lo que dices- rió mientras el muchacho- Hoy es mi segundo día aquí ¿Por qué ayer no me trajisteis nada?- le preguntó con duda haciendo que el demonio le mirara con cara

-Te castigamos por el intento de huida- y eso hizo callar a Shaoran. La mentira que le había contado era tan buena que hasta el se la hubiera creído si estuviera en su lugar.

Shaoran cogió el plato de comida y lo empezó a devorar. Su expresión no pudo más que cambiar a una de asombro.

-¿Qué le has echado a esto? Me arde la lengua- cogió el vaso de agua y lo bebió de a poco.

Paul sonreía hacia dentro. Le enorgullecía el trabajo que había hecho. Li Shaoran ahora tendría una nueva cara y cuando la niñata le encontrara en ese estado en el que se sumiría para el resto de su inmortalidad, moriría en manos del propio Li.

Todo esto estaba saliendo como marchaban. La victoria sería tan dulce como la miel que una vez tuvo el placer de probar.

_

* * *

_

Dos meses después…

* * *

Hoy hacían cuatro meses desde que estuvo entrenando para poder luchar contra los demonios y así recuperar a Shaoran. Gracias a sus esfuerzos y a su ímpetu por conseguirlo, sus poderes y habilidades aumentaron de nivel llevándola a ser una autentica ángel luchadora Grimm.

Su espada se fieramente, los movimientos que hacía eran impresionantes. Su forma de pelear, inmutable ya que nunca, NADIE, había conseguido usar los poderes del ser interno junto con la espalda. Nadie podía manejarla y a la vez, con otra mano utilizar los poderes tan grandiosos que tenía y nadie, nunca antes había inundado la espada con ellos haciéndola así, especial, mágica.

-Muy bien Sakura, estas preparada. Hay que alistarte para la salida. En dos días estarás allí junto con Nakuru, Tomoyo y Terada.

* * *

-¡AHH!- gritó el súbdito de Paul mientras este observaba la situación junto con su majestad. Al acabar, Darmus dio unos cuantos aplausos para añadir a la vez:

-¡BRAVO! ¡MAGNIFICO! ¡IMPRESIONANTE!- su voz destilaba alegría y tesón. Jamás había visto nada igual.

-Si Li, por lo que he podido observar, estas listo para la lucha. Ahora, solo hay que esperar a que la niñata baje con las ratas esas que tiene como seguidores- el aludido asintió con la cabeza brevemente y salió de allí sin más.

El seguía las instrucciones que le habían sido dadas nada más despertar en aquel día tan anormal.

_Se levantó extasiado, no sabía porque pero estaba de ese modo, al igual que confundido y también, su mal humor había aumentado en unos momentos razonablemente sabiendo que él sería así a partir de ahora._

No se acordaba de nada de lo que le pasó anteriormente pero le contaron que se había suicidado cotándose las venas y que como el suicidio es pecado, ahí estaba ahora.

Le habían hablado también sobre la misión que tiene los _ángeles_. Bag, imbéciles.

Ellos no valen la pena. Se creen los típicos seres que pueden expresar esa felicidad que tienen a los _humanos,_ ayudándolos en sus vidas para que puedan reencontrar en camino correcto y Bla Bla Bla… pamplinas.

Pero el se encargaría de hacerlos caer, ellos eran débiles, demasiados sentimientos tenían y no le harían daño fácilmente. Se defendería y lucharía hasta matar a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Para ganar. Ganar a esa niñata de la cual no paraban de hablar e insultar. Solo con nombrarla, se le revolvían las tripas. Pero por otro lado, tenía ganas de conocerla para así matarla, destrozarla, que sufriera mientras su vida se extinguía lentamente…

Y lo haría, juraba que lo haría.

_

* * *

_

2 días más tarde…

* * *

Estaba sentado en su cama como todos los días en su hora de descanso. Los entrenamientos hacían que se cansara bastante.

De repente, llamaron frenéticamente a la puerta de sus aposentos y sin dar permiso, uno de los hombres de allí, entró exaltado.

Se incorporó al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó fríamente.

-Señor Li, Paul… dice que… tiene que… ir a verle… urgentemente- suspiró mientras cogía aire.

-¿Le ha informado del motivo por el cual debo estar presente allí?- su ceño se frunció cada vez más. Algo importante debía estar pasando.

-No señor… solo me dijo…eso.

-Bien- seguidamente. Cogió al hombre del brazo y lo arrastró con él hacia fuera de la habitación- Vamos a ver que es lo que quiere.

* * *

-¡SON DEMASIADOS!- gritó Tomoyo para que todos sus compañeros la escuchasen mientras luchaba contra uno de los demonios.

-¡ANDA! ¿NO ME DIGAS?- le preguntó irónicamente la de ojos marrones haciendo lo mismo que ella.

-¡AUN ASÍ TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR!- aseguró Terada.

-¡PUES…- un demonio fuerte arremetió contra la esmeralda, haciendo que esta retrocediera para después avanzar y clavarle la espada fuertemente en el abdomen-…ESO HACEMOS!

Los cuatro lo estaban dando todo para poder llegar a Darmus y allí combatir fieramente con él y con…Shaoran.

Aunque Sakura estaba haciendo desaparecer los demonios que se le cruzaban en su camino, no podía evitar el pensar en como estaría Shaoran. ¿Le habrían hecho algo para que se uniera a ellos o estaría encerrado en alguna mazmorra para que no interfiriera en sus asuntos? Esperaba que no fuera ninguna de las dos pero sabía que los demonios estos no se quedan con las manos quietas y algo le habrían hecho, seguro.

Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, derrotando a todos los que se les ponían delante y al final del pasillo, vieron que había un gran portón. Su aspecto era siniestro.

-Yukito nos advirtió que solo uno de nosotros tendría que entrar allí- dijo Tomoyo aterrada. Y estaba así, porque sabía quien se ofrecería sin dudarlo.

-Yo entraré- decidió Sakura sin consultar a nadie.

-Pero Sakura… no eres la más indicada. Terada y yo estamos mucho mas entrenados que tu. Algunos de los dos podríamos entrar- intentó hacerle entrar en razón Nakuru.

-¡NO!- gritó desesperada- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? ¡YO FUI LA QUE CAUSO TODO ESTA SITUACION Y LA VOY A REMEDIAR YO! ¡AL IGUAL QUE RESCATAR A SHAORAN!- acabó sus frases agachando la cabeza- Me habéis ayudado mucho con los demonios que se nos han presentado y os lo agradezco, pero ahora, debo seguir yo sola.

-Ja…jajajajaja- todos vieron raro a Nakuru. ¿Por qué se reía en una situación tan complicada?- ¿Crees que nos vamos a ir sin más, dejándote aquí a tu suerte? No, perdona Sakura, pero no. Vamos a luchar contra Paul, y si tienes problemas con Darmus o con… él, solo tienes que avisarnos a través de la mente y estaremos contigo en menos de lo que canta un gallo. ¿Entendido?

-Si- asintió la muchacha con una sonrisa en la cara- Suerte chicos- y sin esperar una respuesta, salió corriendo hacia el siniestro portón.

-Y a ti también…Sakura- susurraron a la vez los amigos al verla marchar. Solo esperaban que saliera ilesa de esta situación.

* * *

Mientras todos estos conflictos ocurrían, uno más se situaba en la Tierra.

Eriol estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente cuando, sin más, llamaron fuertemente a su puerta. Se dirigió allí y la abrió dejando ver a dos policías con expresiones serias.

-¿Es usted Eriol Hiraguisawa?- le preguntó uno de ellos.

-Si, soy yo. ¿A que debo sus visitas?

-Bueno, tenemos información confidencial en la cual se dice que usted es amigo de Xiao Lang Li- hablo el otro.

-Si, lo soy. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso. ¿Y si habían descubierto algo sobre el paradero de su amigo?

- Xiao Lang fue siempre un hombre muy solitario. Y el único que tenía acceso en su estadía en Japón, era usted. Vale que ha tenido varios problemas judiciales por traficación de drogas, pero eso no justifica su repentina desaparición. Por eso, sospechamos que usted ha sido el culpable de su posible muerte- eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Le culpaban?

-Pero como que…¡YO NO LE HE HECHO NADA A SHAORAN!- fue a cerrar la puerta cuando de repente, fue bloqueada por uno de ellos haciendo así que el otro le llevara los brazos hacia la espalda y pusiera un par de esposas en sus muñecas- ¡ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!

-Perdone por esta situación, pero tendrá que prestar declaración a un juez. Mientras tanto, queda arrestado.

Y sin más, se dirigieron al coche policial en cual le llevaría a un lugar oscuro y sin vida. La cárcel. Pero por otra parte, estaba contento por el simple motivo de que esos tontos policías no hubieran registrado su casa ya que, si hubiera pasado eso, hubieran encontrado en la habitación cerrada, envuelto en muchas sabanas, el cuerpo de su amigo Shaoran.

Solo esperaba que lo que le dijo la mujer esa con la se encontró en la casa de su amigo, fuera verdad, que su amigo volvería. Porque sino era así, pasaría el resto de su vida entre rejas por asesinado y el encubrimiento del cuerpo de Shaoran Li, hijo de una de las mujeres mas poderosas de Hong Kong, Ieran Li.

* * *

-¿Me llamabas Paul?- le preguntó divertido el ambarino intentando calmar el ambiente.

-Así es- admitió la mano derecha de Darmus- Te llame para decirte que te prepares, es la hora.

* * *

Sakura había abierto ese pesado portón hacía rato, pero nadie estaba allí, o eso creía ella. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se giró rápidamente. Era el propio Darmus, dedicándola una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Se puso en posición para luchar, quería que esto terminara rápido para así salvar a Shaoran.

-Oye, cálmate ¿si?, yo no voy a pelear contigo. Solo tenemos que intercambiar unas cuantas palabras antes de tu verdadera batalla, que por supuesto, no será conmigo. No pienso arriesgarme a morir a manos de una sucia y asquerosa niñata.

-¿No? ¿Entonces con quien tendré el honor de luchar?- preguntó interesada.

-Con tu maravilloso y querido, Shaoran.

* * *

Hace unos cuantos minutos, Li había salido de la sala en la se encontraba. Pero aun así sabía, que aunque fueran a por Darmus, también irían a por el mismo.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta dejando pasar a tres seres vestidos con ropas especiales para combatir. Eran los malditos ángeles que desde hacía unos cuantos meses esperaban.

-Os tardasteis mucho ¿Sabéis?

-Lo que digas, pero oye, no malgastemos el tiempo que has perdido en nuestra espera. ¡Luchemos!- dijo Nakuru yendo hacia el. Eran uno contra tres, ganarían. Por lo menos, esa minúscula batalla.

* * *

-OH… eso no te lo esperabas ¿a que no? Pobrecita… Pero tranquila, intentará ser compasivo, aunque no creo que pueda. Es demasiado…_insensible_.

-¿Cómo que…insensible? ¿Qué es…lo que le…habéis hecho?- preguntó asustada-¡QUE LE HICISTEIS!

-Le hicimos de los nuestros. Le… _obligamos_, por así decirlo. Le dimos una poción especial para que olvidase todo lo que le ocurrió y le hicimos ver las cosas como nosotros quisimos.

-¡SOIS UNOS…

-Somos demonios- le interrumpió- ¿Qué esperabas de nosotros? ¿Creías que le preguntaríamos tantas veces como fueran posibles hasta que accediera? Por favor…¡Nosotros no somos como vosotros!

-Shaoran no… el… no puede ser…no…- su cabeza daba vueltas. Todo esto no podía ser cierto ¿Lucharía contra Shaoran? ¿Qué pasaría en la batalla? El no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió una vez, por lo tanto, llevaba cierta ventaja. La había olvidado, la mataría sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa inundando su corazón como a ella le pasaría si fuera al revés. ¿Podría contra él? ¿Podría ir contra sus…sentimientos?

-¿¡Pero qué es lo que ven mis ojos? ¿¡Acaso te acabas de dar cuenta de lo que sientes por él?- los ojos verdes esmeraldas de la muchachas se abrieron con asombro. ¿Es que acaso el sabía algo de lo que sentía? ¡Si ni siquiera sabía ella si era así!

-¿Es que no te acuerdas que de pequeña te le declaraste en su país natal?- ¡Qué! Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sabía por las fotos que eran mejores amigos pero no…ESO- Siempre le estuve observando, sabía cual sería su destino y por eso le vigilando todo este tiempo.

No debía creer en él, sabía que todo esto lo estaba haciendo para que estuviera lo suficientemente débil como para poder deshacerse de ellas en un santiamén. Pero no le daría el gusto.

-¿Crees eso de verdad? ¿Crees que vas a ver a tu Shaoran tan…diferente y vas a luchar como si nada? ¿Cómo si fuese otro cualquiera? No, me parece que no- comenzó a andar en círculos, rodeándola a ella mientras le decía estas cosas en los sus dos oídos- Le amas, no lo niegues, sabes que es verdad. No le podrás hacer daño, temes hacerle pasarlo mal, que sufra, porque todo su dolor repercutirá en ti.

-Basta…- intentaba hacerle callar, pero era imposible.

-Todo lo que el sienta, tu también lo sentirás. Si le matas, no podrá vivir tranquila. ¡La culpa y el dolor no dejarán de atormentarte nunca! Serás _muerte_ en esta _vida_.

-¡BASTA!- gritó exasperada. Las lágrimas amargas que guardaban sus ojos, ahora bajaban sin cesar de ellos. Todo esto le podía. ¿Sería capaz de luchar contra Shaoran así? ¿Sería capaz de matar al ser que le había enseñado por primera vez que era el…amor?

-Pero esto no es todo. Antes de luchar contra él debes saber una cosa muy importante, la cual es que… el fue quien te mató. Él fue quién estrelló su coche contra el tuyo realizando así tu muerte.

Cayó de rodillas contra el suelo. No podía estar más sorprendida. Si no hubiera sido por él, en estos instantes estaría con sus sobrinos, con su familia. Y no se hubiera visto metida todo este embrollo. Por otro lado, si no hubiera sido por él, no habría visto a Tomoyo nuevamente, no estaría intentando salvar al mundo, , no habría descubierto que era el amor.

Pensó que ya poco le importaba lo que una vez la hizo perder la vida. Ya no estaba en la Tierra, lo que quería decir, que no tenia solución. Por eso, no le culpaba ya. Ya no le podría culpar, no ahora sabiendo lo que sentía hacia él.

Ahora, por fin, se había dado cuenta que era ese sentimiento, ese por el cual puedes sufrir, y amar a la vez. Ese por el cual en estos momentos estaba así. Sabía que algo tenía que hacer, tenía que eliminarlo pero simplemente… no podría. Era su Shaoran, era… el ser del que se había enamorado.

Solo esperaba que después de esos cuatro meses y medio, al verle nuevamente, y de ese modo, su alma no cayera en abismos de oscura soledad.

Darmus dejó que ella se desahogase por un tiempo. No quería que un ser tan débil luchara contra Shaoran ya que acabaría con ella tan pronto, que no tendría diversión alguna la batalla. Y quería expectación, quería ver como sufría una muerte lenta e inevitable por su estado emocional. El cometido que se había impuesto desde un principio era que ella estuviese frágil y así ser más fácil su victoria. Y gracias a lo que hizo, lo había conseguido. Muy pronto caería esa niñata y el resto de los malditos ángeles, también.

* * *

En un lugar, mucho más calido y armonioso que el propio infierno. Un grupo de hombres discutían brevemente entre ellos lo que le sucedía a Sakura.

-¡NOS ARRUINARÁ A TODOS! ¡SEREMOS LOS EXCLAVOS DE ESOS INFELICES POR CULPA DE LA NIÑA ESA!

-¡SI, ESO!- admitió uno de ellos dándole la razón al anterior.

-¡YUE, NO DEBISTE DEJARLA A ELLA A CARGO DE LA SITUACIÓN! ¡ES NOVATA EN ESTAS COSAS TODAVÍA! ¡NECESITABA APRENDER MÁS!- apuntó otro.

-¡NOO! ¡ELLA SABRÁ QUE HACER! ¡HA SIDO ENTRENADA PARA ESTO!- aseguró Yukito saliendo en defensa de la muchacha de ojos verdes.

-Tien razón Yukito. Y se lo que he hecho -expresó el _jefe supremo_- Sakura es una mujer fuerte, podrá con ellos. Lo sé. Démosle esa oportunidad, aun sabiendo que ha ocurrido… lo inevitable.

-¡NO ENTIENDO COMO SE ENAMORÓ DE ESE HOMBRE! ¡CON LO TRAVIESO QUE HA SIDO EN VIDA, POR NO DECIRLE OTRA COSA!- Yue, en respuesta a eso, solo suspiró:

-Son cosas del corazón.

* * *

Tomoyo, Nakuru y Terada luchaban sin cesar. No sabían como un solo ser podía ser tan poderoso. Pero estaban dando todo lo que podían ya que, unos cuantos de los aliados de los demonios, al escuchar la disputa, se acercaron y se unieron a ella.

Mientras Terada, que era el que tenía más experiencia, embestía contra Paul, Tomoyo y Nakuru vencían a los demonios que se acercaban a la sala.

-¿Te crees valiente por ir contra mi?-le decía Paul a Terada a la vez que su espada se dirigía hacia él. Este al verla, la esquivo versátilmente como si una pluma fuera.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? Pues si. Y podré contigo cuando mis amigas estén libres.

Paul no llegó a entender ese mensaje pero no le dio importancia ya que, antes de que eso sucediera, el _angelito_, ya estaría muerto.

* * *

Había dejado de llorar hacía rato. Sakura sabía que tenía y debía ser fuerte por lo que iba a ocurrir después. Mucha gente confiaba en ella y no porque estuviera ella mal por los sentimientos que ahora mismo apaleaban en ella iba a defraudarlos, ya que, eso sería de muy egoísta. Tenía que luchar con todas sus fuerzas y hacer caso de lo que una vez le dijo Yukito. Si tenía que matar a Shaoran, lo haría, aunque luego no sobreviviera a la pena de perderle.

-¿Estas lista para la batalla final?- le preguntó Darmus impaciente.

-Si, lo estoy- habló ella con voz decidida y potente.

-Entonces, ¡Que comience la batalla final!- y al pronunciar estar palabras, el portón se abrió con fuerza dejando ver a un hombre musculoso, con ropas negras preparadas especialmente para combates, avanzaba hasta quedar al lado de Darmus. Observaba fieramente a la esmeralda con sus ojos ámbar. Su expresión endurecida y su mirar, eran completamente fríos. Solo una cosa hizo que Sakura lo pudiera identificar. Su pelo color chocolate alborotado.

-Sha… ¿Shaoran?- preguntó temerosa- ¿Eres…tú?

-Para ti niñata, soy Li- le dijo con una sonrisa macabra- No perdamos más tiempo. Luchemos- se puso en posición para pelear y sin esperar que ella estuviese igual que el, blandió su espada y la dirigió al pecho de Sakura- Seria tan fácil matarte… pero todavía no lo haré. No he estado entrenando tanto tiempo para acabar tan rápido. Quiero que veas cuales son mis habilidades.

-Shaoran, reacciona, tú no eres así- intentó hacerle razonar al ambarino. A cambio de estas palabras, este se alejó un poco y carcajeó por unos momentos.

-Mírate… pareces una niñata indefensa a la cual le han quitado su peluche preferido. Te creía más poderosa pero por lo que veo, no. Me has defraudado mucho. Pero no te preocupes, que si no quieres empezar tú, gustoso lo haré yo- seguidamente fue a darle con la espada pero ella se defendió poniendo la suya. Las dos espadas crearon un ruido chillón al chocarse entre sí.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus caras estaban a milímetros de distancia por lo que pudieron apreciar todos los matices que tenían estos.

Sakura los veía con miedo. Pudo notar como el brillo que antes desprendían, ahora, en su lugar, solo se podía apreciar en esa penetrante y oscura mirada, destellos fríos y calculadores. Jamás le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando le vio en esos estados de locura e embriaguez

Shaoran por su lado, sabía que había algo en ellos que le resultaba familiar. Como si los hubiera visto ya varias veces. Pero no por esa estúpida sensación iba a dejar el combate a medias y ponerse a pensar en como, donde, y cuando pasó eso.

Al ver que ella estaba distraída en su mirar, aprovechó para hacer más fuerza contra la espada de ella y empujarla de tal forma, que cayó al otro lado de la habitación.

-Me lo estas poniendo muy fácil. ¿No es que habías sido entrenada también para esto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te doy miedo?- le dijo acercándose al cuerpo de la esmeralda tirado en el suelo para después posar su mano en el estomago de ella sin ninguna delicadeza y hacer que una luz de un rojo intenso se fuera agrandando cada vez más produciendo a su vez un fuerte y agudo dolor en ella.

-¡AHH!- intentó separarse de él pero la tenía bien agarrada por la cintura con su otra mano- Shaor… an suelt… ame…- sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que amenazan por salir. Luchaba por salir del amarre de sus brazos pero no conseguía nada, por lo tanto, el dolor cada vez más y más, se iba intensificando- Por… favor…

-¡Ja! ¡Vaya guerrera estás hecha! ¿No sabes hacer nada? ¡LUCHA!- se separó de ella rápidamente y dejó que se incorporara débilmente.

Sakura sabía que tenía que luchar, aunque no quisiera, lo tenía que hacer. Y si tenía que arriesgar el amor que procesaba a él para mantener el equilibrio de los tres mundos, lo haría.

Le miró por un segundo antes de lanzarle con una de sus manos un poderoso rayo anaranjado. Shaoran a causa del impacto, retrodeció unos cuantos pasos, pero poco le afectó.

-¿Esto es todo? ¡Jaja! Te creía mejor en tus habilidades…- juntos sus dos manos para crear una bola rojo oscuro entre ellas y lanzarla hacia la esmeralda aunque de poco sirvió, ya que ella se había separado antes de recibirla y había desaparecido. Shaoran esperó a que ella volviese a aparecer pero no había ni rastro del ser- Vamos… ¡Esto es jugar sucio! ¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! ¡DA LA CARA!- y al decir esto, detrás de él apareció la muchacha haciéndole un corte largo en la espalda del ambarino. Este por la herida, solamente gruñó

Creyendo que eso le llevaría un buen rato de descanso, fue a alejarse de él pero la mano de Shaoran se echó hacía atrás agarrándola de la muñeca.

Se giró y Sakura pudo ver la mirada llena de furia y de rencor que este le echaba. Y sin jugar más tiempo con ella, le cogió la otra muñeca y las levantó por encima de su cabeza para tenerla fuertemente amarrada para que no pudiera escapar. Aprovechando esa situación, atrapó nuevamente su espada y le hizo varios cortes grandes en los brazos. La estrelló otra vez contra la pared y la columna de Sakura crujió por el fuerte golpe que le dio. Instantáneamente, calló al suelo.

* * *

Mientras Sakura luchaba por vivir, el mismo grupo de hombres, discutían sin cesar sobre los fallos que estaba teniendo la castaña.

-¡ESA NIÑA ES DEBIL YUE!

-¡SI, MIRA LO QUE LE ESTA HACIENDO!

-¡NO HACE NADA CONTRA EL Y LA ESTA MATANDO!

-¡NUNCA LA DEBIMOS METER EN ESTO! ¡DEBIÓ SER NAKURU O TOMOYO LA QUE LE PROTEGIERA!

-¡PUES CLARO QUE SI! ¡SI NO HUBIERA SIDO ELLA, POSIBLEMENTE EL SEGUIRIA VIVO Y NO EN EL INFIERNO HACIENDOSE CON TODO EL PODER!

-¡YAAA!- mandó a callar a todos- Solo veamos que es lo que ocurrirá ahora y recemos para que esto pueda solucionarse.

* * *

No había esperado mucho más, cuando se fue aproximando a ella y se agachó para ver esa expresión de agonía que representaba su rostro. Posó una de sus manos en la pierna de ella e hizo tal fuerza, que esta se rompió dejando el sonido de unos cuantos huesos rotos en el aire.

-¡AAHHHH!- oyó su grito desgarrador. Y al ocurrir este hecho, cierta parte de su mente y de su razón le impedía reaccionar. No entendía el porqué ese dolor intenso en su pecho se le hacía presente cada vez que le hacía daño. Era una extraña sensación y por ese motivo, la dejaría pasar- Por…favor Sha…oran soy…yo, Sakura…, no…puedes hacer…me est…o a…mi. Tu no…eres as…í

-Desde que tengo conciencia, se lo que soy, así que no tienes porque decirme todo esto niñata- la sensación de ahogo se situó en su garganta cuando oyó esas palabras dichas por él.

Darmus miraba toda la escena complacido. Sabía que Li lo daría todo, su plan se estaba llevando a cado a la perfección

Shaoran situó su espada en la cara de ella y la observó mientras que hacia una pequeña raja en el pómulo de la esmeralda.

La verdad es que si hubieras sido de nosotros, juro que te hubiera echado un buen polvo. Eres muy bonita…- siguió expresándole palabras cada vez que le hacía más cortes en el cuello y en el pecho- La pena es que eres de esos asquerosos ángeles que se piensan que la felicidad lo es todo. Bag…que gilipollez.

La miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo con voz suave y armoniosa:

-¿Tus últimas palabras?

* * *

Tomoyo y Nakuru estaban cansadas, pero aun así sabían que todavía quedaba una rata a la cual había que eliminar. ¿Cómo estaría Sakura en estos momentos? Solo esperaban que Darmus no le hubiera echo nada. Tendrían que combatir contra Paul para así terminar cuanto antes e ir al encuentro de la esmeralda y ayudarla si es que lo necesitaba.

Terada estaba agotado, en ningún momento había tenido un pequeño descanso y esto le superaba. La suerte es que había visto de reojo que ningún demonio quedaba vivo excepto el que tenía justo enfrente y eso quería decir que sus compañeras de combate estaban libre. Había estado manteniendo a Paul así porque sabía que la única forma de derrotarle era con ese conjuro de tres. Y ahora, después de debilitarle, y dejando desarmado a Paul, podrían realizar el conjuro.

Y sin esperar por más tiempo. Arremetió contra él haciendo una serie de movimientos con la espada despistando al hombre y creando una pequeña confusión en él. Lo que ayudó a que clavara su espada en el hombro y después en la pierna de este dejándole inmovilizado.

-¡AHORA!- gritó. Seguidamente, sus compinches se acercaron rápidamente y unieron sus espadas. Harían lo que Sakura les enseñó. Meter los poderes del ser interno en las espadas y mandar un ataque directo al corazón de Paul.

Juntas las espadas, recitaron la frase para que el conjuro se realizara.

-¡_Powers bizim kılıç, bize kötü ve canlı aşk öldürmek yardım_!- una luz morada resplandeciente apareció como un rayo y apuntó directamente a Paul haciendo que este gritara de dolor.

Los compañeros sujetaban como podían las espadas. Las fuerzas que ejercían ellas eran impresionantes. Consiguieron a duras penas agarrarlas como era debido pero consiguieron su propósito.

Paul, la mano derecha de Darmus, se había desvanecido en el aire, en forma de cenizas. Solo faltaba que la esmeralda lograra vencer a Darmus, y todo saldría como se había querido siempre, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

* * *

Sakura al escucharle decir esas cosas, y saber que ya no le quedaba mucho de vida por el como estaba en esos momentos, decidió que antes de morir, le dedicaría unas cuantas palabras. Sonrió y como pudo se acercó al oído de su amado.

-Aunque sepa que mi presencia en alguno de los tres mundos va a dejar de existir, quiero que sepas que debes luchar contra ese oscuro y maléfico poder que está dominándote por dentro Shaoran. Tu nunca has sido así, y en el fondo, lo sabes- el castaño sonrió ante esto, aunque sabía que en cierta parte… ¿Tenía razón? No sabía que era pero todo esto le causaba un estado muy extraño en su cuerpo.

A pesar de toso lo que le ocurría por dentro, clavó al espada directamente en el pecho de ella sin ninguna piedad.

Sakura sabiendo que a su segunda vida le quedaban segundos por finalizar, aprovechó para añadir las palabras finales a su mensaje.

- Shaoran, te amo, y jamás…hm…voy a dejar de pensar en… quien de verdad eres en…n donde quiera que me encuentre. Siempre te recordaré… mi queri…do…Shao…ran…- la voz de la esmeralda se extinguió y sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Su corazón y su _vida, _habían dejado de latir.

Un extraño sentimiento se adueñó de su ser haciendo que gimiera de dolor al ver lo que había hecho. Ciertas imágenes, recuerdos…abundaron en su mente, atormentándole. Haciéndole saber quien era ella, y que era lo que significó una vez para él.

-¿Sa…kura?- esa pregunta se la llevó el aire. Temeroso, intranquilo, desesperado, furioso consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo caer en esa trampa que le tendieron? ¿Cómo es que salió de ese estado? ¿Acaso es que el amor, el sentimiento de culpa, lo cura todo?

La miró con ojos llorosos, no comprendía como un ser tan amable, tan…sincero, había sino aniquilado así, a causa de su estado confuso lleno de crueldad y maldad. Ya era la segunda vez moría a manos suyas.

Y ahora, después de verla así, se había dado cuenta de que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella. Había recordado todo lo que vivió y cierta parte de sus recuerdos difusos de cuando era pequeño, también aparecieron, haciéndole saber que ella estuvo con el durante bastante tiempo. No podía perderla de nuevo, no podía permitir que se fuera y ahora fuera para siempre.

¿Tendría alguna solución esto?


	8. La Luz Resplandece en el Horizonte

EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor.

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(la hizo Marta, la historia completa)** así que no se podría decir que soy una especie de copia porque no lo es. Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La Luz resplandece en el Horizonte**

* * *

-¡Te mataré por haberme utilizado!

-Tranquilo Li…

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡POR TU CULPA MATÉ A SAKURA!- cogió su espada y le amenazó con ella posándola en su cuello.

-No podrás conmigo, Paul es tu entrenador y no conseguirás vencerle.

-Paul esta muerto- una voz potente y masculina intervino en la sala. Miraron los dos para ver quienes eran y pudieron notar como un hombre se acercaba a ellos, una mujer vigilaba la puerta y la otra se agachaba con expresión preocupada a ver el estado de salud de Sakura, y esa, era Tomoyo. A los demás no los conocía- ¿Ahora como te defenderás DARMUS?

-No puede ser… ¡Paul no puede estar muerto! ¡Era el mejor de mis soldados!- gritó Darmus retrocediendo para después apoyarse en la pared.

-Para que veas Darmus, él no era tan bueno después de todo…- le dijo Terada con el ceño fruncido mientras se acercaba cautelosamente al demonio.

Shaoran sin poder controlarse por más tiempo, fue bruscamente hacia Darmus y desahogó toda su ira contra él, pero antes, le susurró:

-Maldito seas cabrón….por tu puta culpa maté a la mujer de mi vida. Pero tranquilo, pagarás por ella y sin esperar una respuesta, atravesó el pecho del hombre tenebroso con la espada que tenia preparada anteriormente, y por si las dudas y aunque eso fuera completamente vil y sádico, sacó la espada de su pecho y seguidamente la clavó nuevamente en Darmus, pero esta vez, en el cuello.

Definitivamente, ese hombre que llevaba años y años de existencia en ese mundo, había desaparecido, para siempre.

Terada sin poderlo remediar, miró asqueado el como ese cuerpo se convertía en cenizas. Después de ese acontecimiento, guió su vista a Shaoran e intento decirle unas palabras:

-¿No te parece que has sido un poco…

-Creo que he sido lo suficientemente justo, así que no te metas- contestó el ambarino sin dejar acabar al muchacho su pregunta.

Su voz había sido completamente fría y cortante. Los efectos de la poción que le dieron no habían sido anulados del todo. Solamente lo suficientemente lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de a quien tan importante ser de su vida había matado.

Tomoyo y Nakuru intentaban sanar a Sakura pero ellas con sus poderes no lo lograrían y si seguían perdiendo el tiempo, esa muerte anticipada, llegaría a resultar como la final en su eternidad.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Terada que había llegado hacia unos segundos acompañado de Shaoran.

-Mal, ella esta ahora mismo como dormida, necesitamos subirla con los nuestros para que las Allegra's puedan curarla. Ellas son las únicas que pueden hacerlo- contestó Nakuru.

-Sino llegamos a tiempo, no vamos a poder hacer nada, no despertará- finalizó Tomoyo la explicación de Nakuru apretando fuertemente mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Shaoran con un haz de esperanza, cogió a su Sakura en brazos y dijo:

-Marchémonos, contra más cháchara, más tiempo estamos perdiendo- los otros tres asintieron levantándose con él y Tomoyo con sus poderes abrió un portal que los conduciría al cielo. Lugar donde toda esta misión y estas situaciones habían sido elaboradas de forma improvisada y sin pensar en las consecuencias que podían tener estas en algunos seres.

* * *

Estoy encerrado aquí, entre estas paredes mugrosas y asquerosas, que se llevan poco a poco mi vida, sin retorno alguno. Ojala las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo, sigo esperando un juicio que veo muy lejano todavía.

Los días aquí son muy aburridos, no he hecho amigos en este lugar en el cual me encuentro, ni me interesa, tenía suficientes a fuera, en el mundo exterior, pero ya no me queda nada. Ahora todos desconfían de mí. Estoy metido en una burbuja y jamás podré salir de ella.

He sido inculpado de asesinato cuando ni siquiera tienen pruebas, no me parece justo. Es inaudito culpar a alguien sin haber algo que justifique esa culpa pero bueno…¿Para que digo? Las tendrán, si que las tendrán.

Tengo un cuerpo escondido en la sala donde revelo mis fotos, y no es nada mas ni nada menos que mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li y por eso, si que me condenarán. Y por desgracia, a cadena perpetua, porque se de lo que es capaz Ieran Li.

Esa mujer consigue todo lo que se propone, pero en este caso, no la culpo. Era su hijo, y aunque el la trataba bastante mal, una madre lo perdona todo. Esto ha sido un golpe muy duro para ella y para la familia Li. Les compadezco. He sido amigo de los Li desde que tenía 18 años. Y a pesar de esa amistad que se había entrelazado entre nosotros, esa cara de una madre dolida y defraudada, no la voy a poder olvidar en la vida.

_-Señor Hiraguisawa- el guarda que visitaba nuestras celdas me llamó y no dudé en mirarle fijamente para ver que era lo que quería- Tiene una visita- inmediatamente salí por la puerta que me había sido abierta y fui amarrado, como de costumbre, a la sala._

_Me abrieron la puerta y miré detrás de los cristales. Había muchas personas hablando por el intercomunicador con sus respectivas visitas. _

_Algunos lloraban, otros hablaban económicamente, otros preguntaban por sus familiares… En fin, un ambiente penoso._

_Giré mi vista hacia el último y único asiento libre. Me dirigí allí y sin mirar hacia el frente, descolgué el teléfono._

_-Hola Hiraguisawa- no me hizo falta levantar la vista para saber de quien era esa voz tan característica, pero instintivamente, lo hice._

_-Hola Ieran- con mi saludo la madre de mi mejor amigo endureció sus facciones y me miró con desprecio._

_Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada anteriormente y dijo con repulsión a continuación:_

_-Para ti, señora Li- agaché mi mirada, no quería ver esos ojos tan ardientes y llenos de ira. Esto sería duro._

_Unos segundos de silencio se formaron entre nosotros, la dejaría seguir hablando ya que ella había sido la que había venido desde China, así que supongo que me diría algo de plena importancia para mi condena, y sé, que no sería algo de lo que me podía alegrar y no estaba preparado a lo que me dijera en unos momentos. No era culpable de nada. Es más, fui yo quien encontró el cuerpo, de lo demás, nada sé. Pero lo aguantaría, tenía que hacerlo. No tenía más remedio._

_-Te odio Hiraguisawa. Todas las sospechas van contra ti. Tú, que eras una persona de tanta confianza, mataste a Xiao Lang, ¡a mi hijo! ¿¡Cómo nos hiciste esto! ¡A nosotros! ¡Éramos como una familia Hiraguisawa! ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¿¡ES QUE ACASO LE MATASTE PORQUE NO TE AYUDABA CON LA EMPRESA! ¡ESO NO SON MOTIVOS SUFICIENTES!_

_Oía sus palabras y me moría por dentro, una madre llorando por la supuesta muerte de su hijo, una madre a la que yo conocía muy bien._

_-¿No vas a decir nada?- no respondí, prefería mantenerme callado a decir algo indebido. Mi mirada no se dirigió a ella en ni un solo momento, pero al escuchar un golpe en el cristal, sin quererlo, la miré. _

_Su mano apretada en un puño estaba contra la ventana. Con su expresión, podía hasta matar y su rostro estaba rojo, lleno de lágrimas._

_-Juro por la muerte de mi hijo Xiao Lang que te pudrirás el resto de tus días en esta cárcel o en la que sea necesaria para que jamás puedas escapar. No voy a tener piedad Hiraguisawa. Aunque hayas sido como un hijo para mí. Te juro Hiraguisawa, me has quitado una de las cosas más importante de mi vida y eso, jamás, te lo voy a perdonar._

_Seguidamente colgó su teléfono con fuerza y se fue por donde había entrado. Al igual que yo._

_Esas últimas palabras por parte suya me marcaron en lo más profundo de mi interior, removiéndolo todo. Dándome ganas de vomitar por el malestar que me produjo._

Me he metido en un buen lío. Y solamente por hacer caso a un supuesto ángel que se me apareció diciéndome que guardara el cuerpo de Shaoran porque en algún momento, él, reviviría.

Y yo como todo un estúpido que soy, voy, y me lo trago. Fue mentira, el no viviría más, y ese ángel, jamás se me apareció. Nada fue verdad.

No podré salir de este lugar nunca más, por culpa de una alucinación que hizo mi mente, en un momento de desesperación.

* * *

Shaoran llevaba en brazos a Sakura y no podía evitar el mirarla de vez en cuando. Esa forma tan característica de realizar sus pensamientos o sus esfuerzos por conseguir algo. Ya no se expresaban con ese ímpetu en su rostro. Nada. No tenía expresión ninguna. Su vida se extinguía poco a poco y aunque todavía posaba sus esperanzas en ella, no estaba muy seguro si esto saldría bien.

Llegó rápidamente a donde le guiaba Tomoyo y le dejó en una de las camillas Terada y Nakuru más llegar se excusaran diciendo que pronto volverían pero todavía no había rastro de ellos.

Shaoran se situaba en una de las sillas, mirándola intensamente y fervor. Había descubierto hacia poco ese sentimiento tan profundo que la unía a ella e iba a dejarlo acabar. Lucharía porque ella sobreviviera. Si único cometido en ese lugar era ese, lo cumpliría. Porque la amaba. Amaba a Sakura Kinomoto.

-Shaoran, lo siento- Tomoyo captó su atención por unos segundos- el señor ha dicho que debes presentarte ahora mismo en el consejo.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, yo me quedaré con ella- después de decir esto, se levantó y Tomoyo ocupó su lugar- Si se algo, te lo informaré de inmediato.

-Gracias- le agradeció con una sonrisa en la cara.

Con su última mirada puesta en Sakura, se dirigió a donde le ponían las flechas. Ese lugar era muy grande y no se podía guiar por algo más. Estas le llevaron a una sala enorme donde un par de ancianos y un superior que se situaba al final de la sala le esperaban con ansiedad.

Se acercó y tomó asiento en el lugar que le correspondía y escuchó.

Esto parecía ser un juicio.

-Li Shaoran. Protegido de Sakura Kinomoto, ha protagonizado una situación de verdadera atrocidad, siendo usted el propio culpable- habló uno de aquel congreso.

-Debemos castigarle por haber producido esto. ¡EXIJO A QUE LO PAGUE!

-¡SI!

-¡SE LO MERECE!

-¡AHORA POR SU CULPA UNA DE LOS NUESTROS PUEDE MORIR!

Los abucheos contra el se oían por toda la sala. Llevándole a un estado de culpa inmenso.

-¡LO MISMO DIGO!

-¡HAY QUE HACERLE PAGAR!

-¡SILENCIO!- hizo callar el jefe supremo- ¿ES QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE DECIR LO MISMO? ¡ESTA SITUACIÓN OCURRIÓ DE IGUAL FORMA CUANDO SAKURA ESTABA AHÍ SENTADA!- gritó el señor cansado de que siempre pasara lo mismo y con las mismas palabras dichas- Sabemos lo que ha pasado, pero tampoco tiene tanta culpa. Estaba sumido en un estado de manipulación y de frialdad. No podéis criticarle así como así.

-Perdonadme- comenzó a hablar Shaoran después de unos segundos de silencio absoluto- Se que tengo la culpa, no debí haberme dejado influenciar por nadie. Y por eso sé, que no tengo perdón, aunque os lo haya pedido. Seguramente Sakura, morirá por mi culpa y entonces, cuando eso ocurra, pediré que me matéis, porque el sentimiento de haber matado con mis propias manos al ser que he amado y amo todavía, no podré soportarlo. No podré vivir con eso. Lo siento por todo. Si pudiera remediarlo, creedme que lo haría. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo haría. Por ella. Solamente por ella, y porque eso jamás se hubiera dado, o por lo menos, no de esta forma.

-Aceptamos tus palabras con soledme gratitud. Temo decirte que no se puede volver el tiempo. Pero las Allegra's, seres que han estudiado únicamente para la sanidad de los nuestros, intentarán por todos los medios que Sakura salga de esta- le comentó Yue, con total tranquilidad.

-Antes de irte- el del consejo que había iniciado la tertulia le habló directamente- Debemos decirte que, ahora por estar aquí con nosotros, te nombraremos el guardián de Sakura si se salva. Tendrás que cuidarla y protegerla…

-No hace falta todo eso. Ya iba a protegerla y a cuidarla con mi alma aunque me no me lo pidierais- al decir esto fríamente. Se subió a la silla y dijo con voz potente- Juro…¡JURO AQUÍ, DELANTE DE TODOS VOSOTROS, QUE SI SAKURA VIVE, LA CUIDARÉ Y LE DARÉ TODO LO QUE ELLA QUIERA, HASTA QUE ME ODIE Y NO QUIERA SABER NADA MÁS DE MÍ!

Todos los presentes no pudieron esconder su impresión. Esas palabras estaban llenas de promesa, seguridad y de amor.

-Sabemos que será así Shaoran, ve en paz, nosotros te creemos. Esperamos que puedas cumplir tu juramento.

Shaoran salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Marchó corriendo hacía donde estaba Sakura y llegó a los pocos minutos de haber salido de aquella sala llena de ancianos.

Entró con lentitud a esa enfermería y vio a Tomoyo llorando sin cesar apoyada en el estomago de la esmeralda. Se acercó a ella con paso ligero y al tocar su hombro, la amatista se incorporó y detuvo su llanto. Nada más verle, se tiró a sus brazos y lloró en su cuello.

-¿Qué ha…pasado?- preguntó Shaoran acongojado. Se esperaba lo peor.

-Ohh…Shaoran, mientras tu…no estabas, las Allegra's…han venido y la…la han examinado. Dicen que… seguramente no sobrevivirá. Su…su herida es demasiado profunda y… esta muy dañada- Shaoran escuchaba estupefacto. Sakura NO podía morir- Las Allegra's …- Tomoyo se separó un poco de él y le miró con vista nublosa a causa de sus lágrimas-Ellas…tienen el poder de saber cuando una persona tiene capacidad de sobrevivir y…Sak…Sakura lo tendría pe…pero no… no quiere vivir.

-¿Có…cómo que no…

-¡La heriste demasiado Shaoran! ¡Ella te amaba como a nadie! ¡Si hubieras visto su cara a los doce años cuando hablaba o pensaba en ti! ¡Esperando con ilusión vuestro reencuentro!- la amatista lloraba de pura rabia. Se estaba sacando todo lo que tenia guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo para él- Murió sin verte…y justo cuando por fin lo iba a hacer ese día, sin saber que eras tu al que se encontraría…¡La mataste estrellándote con su coche!

-¿Có…cómo sabes que…

-¡Velaba por ella todos los días! ¡Lo sé todo Shaoran! ¡Hasta ya sin vivir en la tierra, sus sentimientos hacia ti persiguieron!

Se sintió mareado, tomó asiento y suspirando fuertemente, le exigió a Tomoyo que se lo contase todo.

-Ella sufrió una crisis a los catorce años. Una chica del instituto se metía con ella y por eso, un día, en una excursión, la chica, la tiró desde un precipicio de dos metros. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y… olvidó ciertas partes de sus recuerdos. Y entre ellos, estabas tú.

-Vaya yo… ¿Nos conocíamos desde los…6 años verdad?

-Así es, ella fue de…

-Intercambio, si, ahora lo recuerdo, tú venias con ella. Y de ahí os hicisteis tan amigos Eriol tu. Y yo con Sakura, pero…

-A los ocho años, ella volvió a Japón. Y Eriol vino con nosotras para quedarse. Ella sufrió mucho por su partida. Apenas tenía amigos en donde vivía, y por eso, y aunque fuera pequeña, le pidió a su padre, que te hicieran una visita y así lo hicieron. Y entonces…- en ese justo momento, Tomoyo sacó un sobre plateado, y se lo dio a Shaoran.

El ambarino lo abrió con ansiedad y se le dilataron las pupilas por lo que estaba viendo.

-Es una foto de…nosotros…

-Así es- lo afirmó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué es…lo que haces tu con esto?- le preguntó sin entender.

Las lágrimas de Tomoyo bajaron nuevamente. Lo que iba a contar, le afectaría mucho a su amigo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. El debía conocer todo de Sakura.

-Cuando tú…estabas con ellos, Sakura se entrenó para poder salvarte. Te echaba de menos y empezó a darse cuenta lo que sentía…por ti.

_-Tomoyo…_

_-Hola Sakurita…- Tomoyo al girar su vista hacia ella, dejó de pensar en la estrategia que debían de seguir para poder acabar con los demonios y se acercó a ella al notar que estaba al borde del llanto- ¿Qué es esa foto?- no pudo evitar preguntarle al ver con que fuerza la apretaba contra su pecho._

_-He bajado a casa de Shaoran y en uno de sus álbumes, la encontré y entonces he… he recordado Tomoyo. El fue un gran amigo en mi infancia ¿No es verdad Tommy? Por eso…Por eso debo salvarle. Necesito que vuelva…a estar conmigo._

-Dos meses después, en la pelea- continuó narrando Tomoyo- Se dio cuenta que te amaba, sus sentimientos florecieron de nuevo, y por ese motivo, no luchó contra ti. No quería hacerte daño, no podía. Y no tiene ganas de vivir Shaoran, si tú no estas junto a ella, aunque solo sea como amigos.

-Pero Tomoyo… yo la…

-Lo sé. Por eso, debo dejártelo a ti. En tus manos está el que Sakura… pueda volver a vivir.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿CÓMO HAGO PARA QUE ME ESCUCHE?- gritó desesperado llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza. Signo de su completa frustración.

-Háblale, reza por que te escuche- seguidamente, escucharon chillidos y trompetas sonar.

Los dos se dirigieron para ver que era lo que estaba pasando y al llegar, vieron a todos los seres que habitaban el cielo celebrando la victoria. Yue, el _jefe supremo, _se subió al escenario y comenzó a hablar.

-Señoras y señores, Ángeles y arcángeles, guardianes y maestros. Debo decirles a todos ustedes que hoy, derrotamos al poderoso y siniestro…¡DARMUS!- los aplausos y las voces aumentaron de intensidad. Yue mandó a callar para después, continuar- Como sabéis, debe haber un equilibrio entre estos dos mundos para que también lo haya en la Tierra y así, los seres humanos puedan vivir en paz igualmente- la gente asintió- Después de la derrota de Darmus y sus plebeyos, me he comunicado con la única heredera que dejó Darmus, ¡Luneta!

Los rostros de las personas cambiaron de color, asustados. Si el padre fue así ¿Cómo sería la hija?

-Ahora, puedo deciros tranquilamente, que sus intenciones son buenas y hemos llegado a un acuerdo… El cual es…¡Convivir sin ninguna maldad entre nosotros ni para la Tierra!- Yue finalizó sus palabras con un brindis mientras que los demás hacían los mismo- Una última cosa. Debo agradecer a nuestro ejercito, que ha dado todo lo que podía para que esto fuera así y no de otra manera. ¡Gracias!

Tomoyo un poco más alegre por esa paz que se había impuesto, se dirigió a Yue, plantándole un casto beso en los labios y se abrazó fuertemente a él. Dejando que su novio le diera el máximo apoyo para estos momentos de pura tristeza para ella.

Shaoran se había quedado solo y con sus pensamientos, hizo ademán de marcharse. Pero una persona, lo paró.

-Hola, tu debes ser… el famoso Shaoran ¿cierto?- le habló un hombre de pelo grisáceo.

-Si, lo soy- le contestó cortante.

-Un gusto, me llamo Yukito. Yo entrené a Sakura para la guerra. La pena es que no pudo ir contra sus sentimientos. Espero que se recupere- le dijo sinceramente. Shaoran levantó una ceja sintiéndose extraño. El sujeto le hablaba con tanta familiaridad…

Se del tema porque yo maté a mi novia. Fui más fuerte que Sakura cuando pasé por su situación. Fui contra lo que sentía, y me arrepentí. Es muy duro. Ojala que la pobre Sakura no muera.

Shaoran sin poder remediarlo, se acercó mucho al hombrecillo y le susurró con ira:

-Si ella muere, yo voy detrás- y sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió a la enfermería para poder estar a solas con Sakura, ya que el, no tenía que celebrar victoria alguna. Su única victoria y celebramiento de ella, sería que Sakura abriera esos ojos preciosos, de color esmeralda.

Se sentó nuevamente en la silla, y la miró unos segundos. Seguidamente y con una expresión llena de tristeza y de impotencia, le cogió de sus manos y la besó con insistencia y posesividad, mientras que con la otra suya, acariciaba su cabello con sumo cuidado como si fuera a romperla.

-Sakura…- suspiró- que es lo que te hice mi amor…- una lágrima calló de sus ojos. Tenía tantas emociones acumuladas en su cuerpo, que explotó- si puedes escucharme, por favor, perdóname. No soy un hombre perfecto, lo se. He bebido, fumado, me he drogado, y me han encantado las mujeres. Pero contigo he conseguido cambiar todas esas cosas. No se como fue que te olvidé, una mujer como tú, nunca se olvida. Supongo que al ser tan pequeños, los recuerdos se van. Puede que ahora, no me consideres una persona digna a la cual entregar tu amor por todo lo que he hecho. Pero si Tomoyo dice la verdad, el que me amas, espero que puedas perdonarme y olvidar todo lo imbecil que fui una vez.

Hizo una pausa para secarse las lágrimas que abundantemente caían por sus mejillas. Apenas podía hablar ya que un dolor inmenso en su garganta, le producía una agonía con la que no podía expresar las cosas del modo que el quería.

-Te amo Sakura, por favor, no me dejes. No quiero estar separado de ti, nunca. No ahora, no ahora que me he dado cuenta que en realidad siempre fuiste tú. Solo tú. De pequeño me gustabas mucho, pero eso ahora va más allá.

Dejó su mano en el lugar en el que antes estaba y puso sus dos manos debajo del mentón, como reflexionando, mirándola.

-Yo antes no creía en estas cosas, el amor me parecía una estupidez, que solamente servía para aferrarse a un prototipo de vida. Que si no lo experimentas, eres el ser mas desdichado del universo. Para mí era una idealización, la cual te manipula para que lo que sientas creas que es por algo. Pensaba que solo existía el deseo, el calentón del momento. Pero ahora veo que no es así. El amor es…sentir la necesidad de proteger a esa persona pase lo que pase, el poder hacerla feliz para poderlo ser tu también. Querer a esa persona por su personalidad y el como se comporta con los demás, aceptarla tal y como es y apoyarla en todo lo que puedas. Regañarla si ves que algo le puede perjudicar. No abandonarla en el momento que mas lo necesita. Y sobretodo, expresar los sentimientos del uno por el otro, para sentirse completamente unidos.

Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, se estaba dando cuenta que se abría a ella, contándole como se sentía antes y como es ahora. Se estaba dando cuenta, el como el amor hacia alguien, te hace cambiar la manera de cómo ver las cosas y el como debes tratar a esa persona para hacerle ver que tu le amas.

-Cuando te vi, en ese jardín, descendiendo de este lugar, me pareciste muy hermosa. Durante tu estadía en mi casa, conmigo, empecé a…sentir cosas muy fuertes. Te trate mal muchas veces porque tenía miedo a sentir eso. Jamás lo he experimentado, pensé que era cariño o agradecimiento pero ahora que estas ahí, entre vivir o morir, me doy cuenta que no era solo cariño Sakura.

Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Por favor quédate conmigo. Yo no puedo estar en un mundo en el que tú no estés. Suena extraño que te lo diga yo, pero lo siento así. Y te lo pienso demostrar. Por favor, despierta. Abre Tus ojos, mírame, expresemos lo que sentimos Sakura. Te amo demasiado como para poder reprimirlo. Necesito sacarlo de mi pecho, hacerte saber que no miento, que esto es verdadero, pero solamente puedo si tu estas conmigo.

Sin poder esperar más. Besó con una infinita delicadeza y ternura aquellos labios que deseaba probar nuevamente, después de tanto tiempo. Expresándole así, algo de su amor por ella. Se separó unos pocos centímetros de sus labios y le confesó:

- Ahora comprendo todas estas sensaciones. Ahora entiendo lo que una vez mi madre me intentó explicar, y nunca llegué a entender, hasta ahora.

_

* * *

_

Tres meses después…

* * *

-Señoras y señores, estamos aquí hoy, para ajusticiar al señor Eriol Hiraguisawa Connery, que es acusado de asesinato. Si no se muestran pruebas de este hecho. Hiraguisawa quedará libre sin ningún tipo de pena judicial y le serán acreditados una cierta cantidad de dinero por haber cumplido cinco meses de carcel sin ningún fin. Comencemos ¿Algo que decir Hiraguisawa?

-Jueza Martínez, en defensa de mi cliente debo o decir, que no se debe meter a una persona durante cinco meses en la carcel sin haber sido asegurado como el asesino de Shaoran Li.

-¡Protesto señoría!- dijo el abogado de la señora Ieran Li.

-Protesta denegada- prosiga señor Carrillo.

-Debo añadir, que el cadáver no ha sido encontrado por lo tanto, hablamos de una muerte supuesta. Puede que señor Li halla huido o escapadazo de alguien que le obligaba a hacer cosas que el no quería- declaró el señor dirigiendo esas palabras a la mujer que estaba sentada en la otra parte de la sala.

-¡Protesto señoría!

-¡Respete el turno de palabra señor Copago! Señor Carrillo… prosiga.

-Era lo último que tenía que decir. Gracias- después de haber narrado esto, el abogado de Eriol, se sentó al lado de su acompañante y le preguntó- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien de momento bien- le contestó. Después de esto, siguieron hablando.

-Ahora el turno de Ieran Li. ¿Quiere decir algo usted misma?

-Por supuesto- la mujer se levantó de su asiento y pasó al estrado. La jueza habló.

-¿Jura decir la verdad. Y nada más que la verdad?

-Si, lo juro.

-Bien, ¿Qué sabe del tema usted? ¿Qué es usted para Shaoran Li?

-Soy su madre, y sé que esa persona que esta sentada ahí es culpable de la muerte de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué usted cree eso?

-Ese hombre de allí, tenía motivos para matar a mi hijo, por eso, estoy casi segura que es el- dijo Ieran muy decidida.

-Ha dicho usted _casi_ por lo tanto, sus teorías no serán acertadas. Y dígame ¿Cuáles son esos motivos que tendría Hiraguisawa?

-Ellos son mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y a mi hijo nunca le habían gustado las responsabilidades por eso, dejo a cargo a este señor, de las **empresas Li**. Seguramente, al no gustarle tener que cargar con las responsabilidades de su mejor amigo, que se había aprovechado de tener esa relación con él. Le mató.

-¿Tiene pruebas de lo que usted dice señora Li?

-No pero…

-Señora, vuelva a su lugar- Ieran Li se dirigió a su lugar y escuchó atentamente.

-La conclusión que tomo para este caso es que, el señor Hiraguisawa, acusado de asesinato, sin tener prueba alguna de ello queda libre sin ningún tipo de cargo. Le serán acreditados 2.000 euros por haber estado encerrado en prisión sin haber hecho nada. Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber podido hacer antes el juicio. ¡Se levanta la sesión!- dio un golpe con el mazo en la mesa y la jueza se marchó.

Eriol había ganado el juicio, no se lo podía creer. Abrazó a su abogado dándole las gracias por todo y fue hasta la puerta, se escuchaba gritos fuera de la sala. Se acercó para ver que es lo que era. Vio a Ieran Li con la jueza.

-¡Habíamos acordado meterle en la carcel para el resto de su vida señora Martínez!

-Mire señora Li, usted, no es la indicada para sobornarme. Podría meterla en prisión por esto pero no lo haré. Se que una madre dolida por la separación de su hijo hace lo que sea para buscar un culpable. Ese chico lleva 5 meses metido en prisión sin pruebas de su teoría. No pienso meterle de nuevo. Cuando usted tenga pruebas, venga, y enséñemelas. Ahí, ya veremos que pasa. Si me disculpa…tengo cosas que hacer y otro juicio que atender.

Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría? Ieran Li sobornando…

Se fue hacia los policías que le entregaban sus cosas. Ahora podría hablar con su hermana y su madre para explicarle que fue lo que pasó con totalidad. Por fin…estaba libre de nuevo.

* * *

Acudía a aquella enfermería todos lo días desde que llegó allí.

Su mirada se posaba en ella nada más entrar en esa sala. Se sentaba allí, en aquel sillón, esperando un milagro que seguramente no se daría, pero por lo menos, el estaba ahí, con ella.

-Buenos días Sakura, ¿sabes una cosa? Hoy he soñado contigo- al decirle esto, una sonrisa se formó en su cara- Y me ha dado por pensar en los momentos más difíciles, amigables, confidenciales que hemos pasado juntos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Shaoran recordaba esas situaciones tan bonitas y maravillosas que hubo entre ellos y no pudo evitar el contarle, le volvió a hablar.

-¿Te acuerdas de ese día que pasamos en la playa? Fue muy divertido, sobretodo la parte que me tomaron por psicópata. Es que solamente a mí se me ocurre jugar contigo en el mar sabiendo que nadie te puede ver. ¡Se pensaban que tenía una amiga imaginaria!- suspiró y susurró-Fue verdaderamente muy gracioso.

-O esa vez en el cine, que pagué por dos entradas y cuando una señora se iba a sentar en tu asiento, le dije que estaba ocupado y se tiró toda la película mirándome porque no había nadie allí. Que ella viera, claro.

-Y en el parque… ¿Te acuerdas del parque? Ohh jajaja, eso si que estuvo bien…- sonrió a más no poder. El recordarla a ella tantas veces, en situaciones tan comprometidas o graciosas- Estábamos paseando y un perro, un Dogo para ser más exactos, fue contra a ti y nadie se explicaba como era que te veía. Estuviste como diez minutos huyendo del perro jaja.

-Una cosa que me hizo muchísima gracia, y que jamás hubiera imaginado, fue que tú, Sakura, les tuvieras pánico a las películas terror.

También tuvieron sus momentos malos y Shaoran lo sabía.

-¿Te acuerdas del mal rato que pasamos por mi culpa? Por casi me mato aquella vez en la playa cuando esas chicas aparecieron de la nada. Tú con tal de que saliera de mi ensoñación con ellas, hiciste que algo me pinchara el pie y cuando llegué a casa, no pude más que beber por mi desgracia de haberte perdido. Creo que fue ahí cuando empecé a sentir aquellas cosas por ti, y no me arrepiento de nada-suspiró con melancolía.

-O cuando fue el día que sería tu cumpleaños, que te traté bastante mal, Me burlé de ti porque no los cumplirías y serías consciente de ello. Me disculpé contigo de una forma muy… _rara_, para una persona como yo. Te traje flores jaja.

-También discutíamos mucho por mi pasión al chocolate. Pero no era una cosa transcendental, pero como tú todo te tomabas muy en serio tu… _misión_, pues me irritabas mucho- luego le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando ellos eran pequeños.

-Nunca llegué a comprender porque te gustaba tanto mi pelo. De chiquitos lo llevaba muy bien me peinado, me gustaba mucho. Pero desde que nos hicimos amigos, tú siempre me lo revolvías. Y…ahora que lo pienso, puede ser que por eso, al cabo de los años, lo lleve así, como tú me lo pusiste siempre. Una cosa tengo clara, puede que mi mente te hubiera olvidado, pero en una pequeña parte de mi corazón, siempre estuviste tú. Porque si no, todos esos detalles, las fotos, los pequeños momentos que de a poco vuelven a inundar mi mente, no estarían.

-Por ejemplo. Tu de pequeña. Tenías una carita hermosamente redonda, tus ojos verdes sobresaltaban ante todo rasgo tuyo, que de todos modos, eran igualmente de bonitos. Ja, llevabas siempre dos coletitas pequeñas y un vestido. Siempre llevabas vestido. La verdad, no tengo ni idea como es que he tardado tanto tiempo en enamorarme de ti. Eres amable, te preocupas por los demás, tienes coraje pero te ves muy guapa enfadada, creías en el amor cuando yo no lo hice, eres buena persona, y encima estas muy buena- suspiró- Eres perfecta. Eres la mujer que yo quiero a mi lado.

- Una vez me dijiste que a ti te hubiera gustado casarte, vivir con un marido que te quisiera tanto como tu a él. Tener hijos…-volvió a suspirar, lo que le diría a continuación no era ninguna broma- Pues lo que yo quiero, te lo voy a contestar. Yo me casaría contigo, viviría como un buen marido que quiere a su mujer, y tendría hijos contigo, cuantos tu quisieras. La pena es que estando muertos no podemos, pero los tendría. Te lo juro- calló terminando lo que le contó- Te amo- le dio un beso para despedirse, como todos los días, y marchó de allí.

Pensó en unos segundos en todos recuerdos que le había narrado en vano. Porque sí, había gastado saliva, ella no le escuchaba, ella no estaba consciente, ella, su Sakura, llevaba tres meses sin despertar.

Esta situación le carcomía el alma. Tenía que hacer algo. Sakura no podía estar por más tiempo en ese estado, por eso, hablaría con Yue, para ver si se podía remediar la situación poniendo de su parte. Lo que fuera que se pudiera hacer, lo haría. Por ella, daría su existencia.

Llegó a la _sala_ en donde se hallaba el gran _jefe supremo_ Yue, y dando dos toques a la puerta, entró a la habitación con el permiso de susodicho.

-Hola Shaoran, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le preguntó el hombre que estaba sentado en su sillón.

-Vengo para ver si se puede hacer algo con Sakura, no puedo verla así por más tiempo- le dijo seriamente- Y mi pregunta es ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer yo, para que ella salga de ese _estado_?

-Mmm… debo decirte, que sí, hay una forma- el ambarino sonrió victorioso- Pero no te creas que es tan sencillo, solamente se puede hacer a través de un ritual y si los que lo hacen, te lo permiten.

-¿Y de qué va el ritual? Porque si me lo hacen a mí, algo les tendré que dar ¿no?

-Así es. El ritual trata sobre un trueque- le aclaró Yue demasiado serio.

-_Su vida por la mía…-_susurró Shaoran ya imaginándoselo anteriormente.

-Exacto. Y ahora, ¿En verdad quieres hacerlo?- le preguntó. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el ambarino le contestó:

-Si, lo acepto- y sin decir nada más, salió de allí para despedirse de su amada, porque ya no la vería más. Se acabó. No lograron ser felices, pero por lo menos, uno de los dos, si que lo sería.

* * *

_-¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ?- la amatista daba vueltas como una loca por la sala. Había sido llamada por Yue y él le contó todo lo sucedido con Shaoran y lo que este quería hacer. _

_-Tranquilízate Tomoyo…_

_-NO NO ME TRANQUILIZO ¿SABES QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? _

_-Por supuesto que lo sé ¿Acaso crees que soy corto de mente?_

_-¡Pues sí, lo creo! Eres… tontísimo Shaoran. Los del ritual solamente quieren llevarse vidas. No se puede confiar en ellos. Son los seres más codiciosos y desconfiados que puedan existir._

_-No me importa. Quiero que ella viva, con los demás y que sea feliz._

_-A…muy bien, haber si me entero. TÚ darás la vida por ella, desaparecerás, Sakura vivirá. ¿Y tu crees, sinceramente, que ella va a conseguir ser feliz sin ti, cuando la cuestión es, que ella no pone de su parte para mejorar porque cree que te ha perdido? ¡PIENSA UN POCO SHAORAN. ELLA VOLVERÁ A DEPRIMIRSE DE TAL FORMA QUE MORIRÁ, Y NO IMPORTARÁ NADA QUE TU HAYAS DADO LA VIDA POR ELLA!_

_-Quiero arriesgarme Tomoyo. No hay más que hablar._

-Tenemos que hacer algo Terada, Shaoran no puede hacer semejante locura. Aunque crea que esta haciendo lo correcto, sabes al igual que yo, que no lo es. Tomoyo le había contado toda la conversación que tuvo con Shaoran sobre el tema. Esto no se lo podía callar, con ayuda, a lo mejor conseguían que el muchacho recapacitara.

- Lo sé Tomoyo, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer. Por lo que he notado, Shaoran es muy terco. No podremos hacer nada. Lo siento.

Las esperanzas de la amatista murieron en ese mismo instante, Dentro de unas pocas horas, desaparecería su amigo Shaoran.

* * *

Escucho voces. No se quienes son, pero entiendo todo lo que me dicen.

Hay un chico que parece ser que me quiere. Él dice que yo también pero no lo se. No le conozco.

He intentado abrir los ojos millones de veces. Esas palabras tan bonitas…Quiero verle la cara, quiero saber como es, quiero ver si de verdad le quiero como tantas veces dice él. Y quiero que me demuestre lo que siente.

Hay algo que me angustia. Se ha despedido de mi. ¿Quiere decir que ya no me hablará más? No, no quiero eso.

Mi corazón llora, se que es alguien importante, alguien a quien yo quiero. Intento recordar y solamente me sale un nombre. Una persona. Shaoran

De nuevo intento abrir los ojos, pero no puedo. ¿Acaso no voy a poder nunca? ¡Quiero que vuelva! ¡No quiero que se despida de mi!

Mis manos se mueven, la cabeza me da vueltas. Todo es tan confuso…

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? Se que estoy tumbada porque noto la textura de un colchón. Pero quiero levantarme. Huir de aquí. ¿Alguien me tiene retenida?

Puede ser una opción, pero la descarto. Me tratan bien, y si…Shaoran me habla, eso quiere decir que…Un momento.

Varios recuerdos aparecen de nuevo en mi mente. ¿Shaoran está bien? Mi Shaoran…¿me quiere? Sé que el era el chico que me hablaba, recuerdo su voz, y la del chico es la misma.

¿Me equivoco? No lo se, pero me da igual, quiero comprobarlo porque no quiero que Shaoran o quien sea ese, me deje. Este tiempo infinito, que he estado escuchando, me he dado cuenta que esa persona me quiere de verdad. Y aunque no sea Shaoran, sienta o no yo lo mismo, seremos muy amigos.

Mis ojos de nuevo intentan abrirse, están como pegados, no podré.

_Ten fe en ti_

¿Quién me habla? ¿Quién es?

_Puedes conseguirlo cariño. No temas, todo estará bien._

¿Ma…mamá? ¿E…eres tú?

Noto ligeramente, como en mis dulces sueños pensativos, recibo un calido beso en la mejilla.

_Hay personas que te echan de menos, cometerán locuras si no despiertas pronto. Ten fe en ti, Sakura. Ten fe…_

Ya no la escucho más, pero aun así, pienso hacerle caso. Tengo que conseguir que mis ojos se abran. Porque quiero estar de nuevo con las personas que me quieren, y sobretodo, con Shaoran.

* * *

Un muchacho de cabellos castaños de nombre Shaoran, se estaba arreglando para el ritual que a continuación se daría a cabo.

Ya se había despedido de su amada Sakura, la echaría de menos, pero por lo menos, ella sería feliz.

Le dijeron que en el ritual, se sentiría como si de pronto, perdiera sus fuerzas y cada vez estaría más débil hasta acabar con la energía de su espíritu.

Unos últimos retoques al vestuario que le había sido dado, especialmente para la celebración, y estaría completamente listo.

* * *

Tomoyo desesperada por no poder hacer nada con Shaoran, se dirigió a sus aposentos. Pero en medio del camino, hubo una cosa que le desconcertó. Varias de las Allegra's, se dirigían corriendo a la sala de curatorios. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí?

Vio a una de las mujeres y decidió pararla para preguntarle.

-Abigail, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué estáis…- pero sin dejarla continuar, la señora le contestó.

-¡Ha despertado! ¡La señorita Sakura ha despertado!- su cerebro por un momento se desconectó. Una alegría inmensa abarcó su pecho. ¡Sakura estaba bien!

Tenía que contárselo a Terada, ahora mismo.

Fue para decirle pero no hizo falta. El ya estaba ahí con ella.

-¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- le preguntó sin saber.

-No estoy sordo, y como que estar escuchando por cinco minutos enteros a las mujeres diciendo que Sakura despertó, pues como que no fue difícil de saber, la verdad- le dijo mientras se dirigían a la enfermería- Tenemos que contarle sobre lo de Shaoran, ella es la única que lo puede parar. Aunque le contáramos a él, creería que es una trampa para que no lo haga. Tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.

-Si, tienes razón, le diremos a Sakura- nada más decir esto, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la amatista cuando la vio. Ahí, ella, desconcertada por tanta atención de parte de aquellas mujeres.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo fue corriendo a donde ella y la abrazó con tesón. La había echado muchísimo de menos.

-Tommy…prima mía…- la esmeralda lloraba, lloraba de alegría.

Después de un rato, se separó de ella y vio que a su lado estaba Terada.

-Oh dios mío Terada, estás aquí…

-Si Sakura, hola de nuevo. Todos pensábamos que te perderíamos. Pero debo de ser breve en estos momentos. Me encantaría charlar de todas las cosas que pasaron mientras tu no estabas y el como acabó todo. Pero no hay tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres…?- le preguntó ella sin entender nada. Tomoyo la contestó.

-Tú…estuviste dormida durante tres meses. Y bueno…Shaoran…

-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa con Shaoran…?- se asustó bastante. ¿Acaso él…

-Shaoran dio con una teoría que te salvaría. Estabas muy débil, seguramente morirías o quedarías dormida por el resto de tu eternidad. Por eso el…bueno el…Va a hacer un ritual en el cual él entregará su vida, a cambio de la tuya.

-Pero si…¡Yo ya estoy bien! ¡No tiene porqué!

-Esto se ideó antes de que despertaras. Tenemos que pararle los pies antes de que sea demasiado antes. Y solamente tú, podrás conseguirlo- finalizó Terada con aire serio.

-¿Entonces me estáis diciendo que vaya a detener esta situación?- los dos acompañantes asintieron.

-¿Pero como lo hago? Llevo mucho tiempo en cama. No puedo levantarme. Tengo las piernas entumecidas- a decir esto, a Terada se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tomoyo, tu sabes donde se encuentra el ritual ¿verdad?- ella asintió- Bien, haremos esto. Tú nos guías, mientras que yo, con Sakura en brazos, te sigo.

-Bien.

Terada cogió a la esmeralda con suavidad para que el cambio de sitio no fuera muy brusco y comenzó a seguir a Tomoyo. Esta por su parte, empezó a andar deprisa y con más que avanzaban, se dedicó a correr.

-Tomoyo por favor, no estas sola, piensa que Sakura pesa. Espéranos o te perderemos.

-Es que Terada, ya es la hora. Debemos darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo.

* * *

Débil, aturdido. Era así como se sentí en esos momentos. El ritual había comenzado hacía rato y no podías ser peor. Pensaba que sería diferente, de otro modo, pero no. Se sentía frustrado. La única esperanza que tenía era que Sakura saldría bien después de esto y el dejaría de pasarlo mal como ahora mismo lo estaba pasando.

Los seres que lo rodeaban decían cosas incoherentes. Sería un idioma extraño, porque el no entendía nada.

-Tranquilo, pronto pasará, estamos finalizando- le dijeron para consolarle. Bien, pues eso era lo que quería, que terminaran aquella tortura.

Un alboroto se escuchó a lo lejos. No le dio importancia. Pero lo que tampoco se esperaba, es que de un momento a otro, la puerta, que antes estaba bien cerrada era golpeada. Debería ser importante.

-Se… señores- dijo con dificultad. No podía hablar.

Vio que ellos le prestaron atención pero a las llamadas insistentes en la puerta, no. Al ver que no les harían caso, parece ser que forjaron la puerta. Hasta que se abrió del todo.

-¡SHAORAN NO LO HAGAS!- escuchó.

Los seres pararon su magia y vieron impresionados a la esmeralda. Shaoran cayó al suelo débil, Terada acercó a Sakura y la depositó en el suelo para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

-¿Sa…kura eres tu?- preguntó creyendo que era un sueño. Que aquellos ancianos ya habían acabado con él. Como pudo, le tocó la cara. Al notar que no tocaba a un sueño, a una ilusión, lloró de alegría- Sakura, mi Sakura, por fin estás bien…- se acercó como pudo y sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, la besó. No pudiendo reprimir por más tiempo sus sentimientos. La necesitaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no besaba unos labios inertes, ahora sus besos eran correspondidos, con la misma pasión que él procesaba.

Se oyó un carraspeo y vieron que había ahí más gente. No podían seguir, no era lo correcto.

-Perdón…- se disculparon a la vez los dos castaños.

La situación era graciosa. Los dos muchachos en el suelo, Terada y Tomoyo observándoles mientras que los seres del ritual cuchicheaban molestos. Si la chica no hubiera aparecido, ellos podrían haber hecho su trabajo. Hacía mucho tiempo que los del lugar no elegían esa opción y esta hubiera sido la gran oportunidad para no aburrirse tanto.

Después de mucho tiempo, Sakura y Shaoran estaban juntos. Y ahora por fin, sonreían. A partir de ese momento, todos los siguientes entre ellos dos serían fabulosos. Nada ni nadie los separarían. Esta vez no.

* * *

¡ALELUYA! ¡EN CASA DE NUEVO!

Eriol estaba muy contento y por eso, para celebrar su libertad, alquiló una película en el videoclub y se hizo unas palomitas. Estaba dispuesto a empezar a verla pero una luz cegadora muy conocida ya para él, volvió a aparecer.

-¿Qué…? Ohh…señora…volvemos a vernos- dijo con sorna.

-Si. Esta vez vengo a felicitarte. Gracias a ti, el día en el que tu amigo volverá, llegará pronto.

-Ya claro. ¿Usted cree que yo soy tonto?- le preguntó explotando, no podía aguantar más. Shaoran no volvería, no más- ¡ME HAN METIDO EN LA CARCEL! ¡HE CONSEGUIDO QUE LA MADRE DE MI MEJOR AMIGO ME ODIE A MUERTE! ¡TENGO UN CUERPO MEDIO PODRIDO EN EL CUARTO DE LAS FOTOGRAFIAS! ¡Y SUERTE QUE NO SE PORQUE NO SE PUDRE, QUE SINO NO PODRIA NI ACERCARME! ¡Y SOLAMENTE PORQUE USTED ME HA DICHO QUE EL REGRESARÁ! ¡ES MENTIRA! ¡LLEVO MESES! ¡MESES ESPERANDO A QUE ESO PASE!

-Pasará, créeme, y no será tardando mucho

-Me da igual lo que usted diga ya. Cuando tenga la oportunidad, incineraré a mi amigo, como debe ser. Y usted no me lo va a impedir.

-Lo haré. Li tiene mucho que hacer en este mundo todavía. No intentes impedirlo Hiraguisawa, él es tu amigo, y se que quieres que vuelva.

-Bueno…si…

-Tengo que irme ya, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día Hiraguisawa. Que tengas suerte en tu vida- al decir esto, la mujer desapareció de la misma forma con las que se presentó.

Eriol tenía la sensación de que eso había sido una despedida. Por fin se había librado de la mujer esa. Ya no le molestaría más.

En cambio después de esa conversación, se le quitaron las ganas de ver esa película. Se iría a dormir ya que, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía una noche entera. Extrañaba su cama.

* * *

-¿Estas mejor así?- le preguntó el ambarino a Sakura mientras la posaba delicadamente encima de la cama de él.

-Si tranquilo. Pronto volveré a andar. Las Allegra's me dijeron que dentro de unas dos semanas estaré completamente bien. Mi herida sanó y mis piernas se irán haciendo de nuevo con los pasos- se sonrieron a la vez.

Shaoran se acostó junto a ella y mirándola de frente, pasó su brazo por encima de la cintura de ella. Necesitaba su contacto.

-Todavía no consigo explicarme el porqué- dijo él recapacitando en alto.

-Desperté porque tuve la sensación de que algo malo ocurría- le explicó- Escuchaba todo lo que me decías tu y los demás. Y cuando te despediste, escuché interiormente a mi madre. Eso me dio fuerzas para recuperarme. Sentía que esa despedida era para siempre. Y yo no quería eso- se sentía mal. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? El habría dado su vida para nada porque ella ya estaba bien cuando el se estaba sometiendo a ese ritual.

-Pues me has dado una alegría tremenda- suspiró acercándose más a ella si eso era posible. Todas las partes de sus cuerpos, estaban contacto- Así que…escuchaste todo lo que te dije ¿no?- Sakura asintió-Entonces sabrás lo que siento…

-Si- quería dejar ese tema para otro momento. Shaoran siempre fue muy mujeriego y le daba mucho miedo que solamente fuese deseo y que después, cansado de ella la dejara. Necesitaba pensar en que debía hacer, así que cambió de tema lo más rápido que pudo para que él no le contestara- Y también escuché que estuvimos juntos de pequeños. Que fuimos muy amigos.

-Si, la verdad es que yo no te recordaba, pero cuando vi aquella foto que le enseñaste a Tomoyo, recuperé mi pasado olvidado.

-Yo también te recordé cuando la vi. Eras muy mono…- le confesó sonrojándose. La respuesta de él, fue una carcajada.

-Tu más Sakura, tu eras…dios eras…-hizo una pausa- Ninguna de las palabras que utilizase serían las suficientemente sabias para poder expresarlo. Te quiero Sakura.

-Y yo a ti- contestó la esmeralda mientras la cercanía entre ambos se iba haciendo más y más hasta acabar en un dulce beso. Shaoran le acarició el rostro mientras sus labios besaban sin cesar los de la esmeralda.

En un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que Sakura ya no respondía a sus besos. La miró preocupado pero notó que se había quedado dormida. Las emociones que hoy habían pasado los dos hacían que se tomaran un descanso. Mañana ya sería otro día.

_

* * *

_

Unos días después…

* * *

Shaoran y Sakura no se separaban por nada. Todo el rato estaban juntos ya que, hacía mucho tiempo que no podían estar así.

Estaban observando la catarata que tenían en aquel lugar cuando Shaoran apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó.

-¿No se te hace aburrido estar aquí? Digo, es que no se, no hay nada que hacer, no podemos hacer nada. Y… aunque parezca mentira… echo de menos a mi madre- le contestó con aire melancólico.

Sakura se quedó un rato pensativa. Pensando en que podía hacer para que Shaoran los pudiera ver de nuevo. El había muerto inesperadamente como ella. Su madre debería estar destrozada.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una gran idea. Pero antes, debería consultarlo con Yue. No estaba segura si le iban a dejar hacer tal cosa.

-Shaoran, necesito ir un momento a hablar con Tomoyo- se levantó mientras decía esto- Luego te busco- le plantó un beso en los labios y se fue de allí sin más, dejando a un castaño muy confundido por la tanta prisa que tuvo Sakura en irse.

* * *

-Sakura, vamos a ver ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es una locura lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Yue por favor… entiéndelo, te lo digo en serio…- suspiró- Me dijiste una vez que podía pedir un deseo y…

-¡Pero no ese deseo! ¡Te estas pasando de la raya! ¡De nuestro mundo!- explotó Yue muy enfadado.

-Cálmate Yue…- le intentó tranquilizar Tomoyo frotándole la espalda.

-¿Qué me calme? ¡No Tomoyo! ¡Si le concedo ese deseo que pide, ya no seria solamente para ella, sino para Shaoran también! ¡Seria un deseo doble! ¿Crees que los nuestros no se enfadarían? ¡Querrían lo mismo que ella! ¡Por Dios Tomoyo compréndelo!

-¡Basta Yue!- le recriminó la amatista al ver que Sakura estaba asustada por el comportamiento del _jefe supremo_- ¡Que digan lo que quieran los demás! ¡Por Sakura hemos conseguido vencer a Darmus! ¡Hemos conseguido la paz! ¡Merece un deseo especial!

-Pero amor entiende que…

-Me importa poco los demás. Gracias a ella, los tres mundos ahora están en equilibrio. Debes concedérselo. Yo nunca pedí el mío porque pensaba que eso se debe de pensar mucho para elegir el correcto. Por eso…y como yo todo lo que quiero, ya lo tengo aquí- cogió de una mano a Yue apretándolo en signo de que era él- Ahora si que lo pediré, para el bien de mi prima. Y eso no se puede negar Yue, es mi decisión y soy tu arcángel- dijo con advertencia y Yue suspiró.

-Esta bien. Trae a Shaoran. Le comunicaremos tu deseo, y se cumplirá solamente si el esta dispuesto.

-¡No!- dijo Sakura- es lo que yo deseo, y el vendrá conmigo, quiera o no. Yue volvió a suspirar vencido por la situación.

-Vale, pero quiero que sepas que solamente lo hago por el hecho de que conseguimos la victoria y la paz gracias a ti. Por eso, se te concederá tan poderoso deseo- Sakura asintió- Ve a por él. Te esperamos.

Sin decir nada más y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura salió de allí buscando con tesón a Shaoran. Le encontró en sus aposentos, intentando dormir.

-Shaoran…- susurró la esmeralda en el oído del ambarino.

-Mmm…

-Shaoran…- volvió a intentar, pero él no contestó. Cansada de que no le hiciera caso, le cogió del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la cama.

-¿Ey pero que diablos te pasa?- protestó un Shaoran soñoliento.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa.

* * *

-¿Y qué es lo que deseas Tomoyo?- preguntó Yue curioso.

- Quiero que Sakura pueda vivir su vida nuevamente en la Tierra junto con Shaoran sin

Ningún inconveniente. Para ello, su madre debe borrar esa parte de las mentes de todos los que están conscientes de su muerte.

-¿Y qué pasa con Shaoran?

-He estado investigando sobre su estado en la Tierra. Todos creen que esta desaparecido, y como llevan meses sin rastro de él, creen que está muerto. Pero eso no importa, cuando vulva de nuevo y le vean, todos creerán que ha sido un error y que solo se fue por una temporada sin contarle a nadie.

-¿Y por eso debemos invocar a Nadeshiko?

-Sí. Ella es superior a ti Yue, es la única que tiene los poderes suficientes para poder hacerlo

-Muy bien, que así sea. Pero esto se realizará después de la partida de los dos. Sabes que Sakura no debe ver a su madre. Fue la ley que se tomó para que ella tomara ese cargo tan importante.

-Lo sé- se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios- Muchas gracias Yue, de verdad, esto no lo olvidaré nunca- y seguidamente, se abrazó a él.

-No tienes porqué. Era tu deseo, yo en eso, no puedo hacer nada.

Después de ese momento, entraron en la sala Sakura y un Shaoran muy agitado.

Inmediatamente, la pareja se separó y los miraron intrigados.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo la esmeralda muy ilusionada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Sakura?

-Cállate, ya lo verás- Sakura se acercó a Yue y le dio permiso para que le contara de que iba todo esto.

-Bien Shaoran, Sakura y tú estáis aquí para regresar a la Tierra.

-¿Qué…- estaba atónito. ¿Cómo que volverían? Miró a Sakura y ella solamente le miró con cara inocente.

-Es que… como me dijiste que echabas de menos a tu familia… pues decidí que, bueno, sería genial que volviéramos y tuviéramos nuestra segunda oportunidad… juntos. ¿Qué dices?

Lo meditó varias veces y supo que ella lo estaba haciendo por él. Y el también quería remediar su error al haber causado su muerte aquella vez.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- respondió con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Ahora mismo- respondió Yue.

Y sin esperar más tiempo, apareció una fugaz luz de colores amarillos y verdes. La misma con la cual, Sakura se ha transportado tantas veces.

-Tenéis que acercaros. Yue pronunciara las palabras correctas para devolveros a la Tierra y apareceréis en ella donde vuestro cuerpo humano se encuentre. Me temo que no están juntos, pero como Sakura, estas enterrada y no puedes salir sola de allí, antes de que tu espíritu vuelva a tu cuerpo, el mismo se teletransportara fuera del montón de Tierra ha fuera para que puedas despertar bien. Y el tuyo, Shaoran, no me digas como, pero se encuentra en la casa de Eriol.

Miró a Sakura cuando Tomoyo terminó de hablar y le dijo:

-Quedaremos en mi casa- la esmeralda asintió y volvió su vista nuevamente a Tomoyo- ¿Recordaremos todo lo que vivimos antes de morir y lo que pasamos después? ¿Nos…recordaremos Sakura y yo?- preguntó temeroso.

-Lo correcto sería de que no, pero como sois vosotros. Lo permitiremos.- le contestó Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, preparaos- dijo Yue con impaciencia- Tenemos que hacerlo con prudencia, nadie se debe enterar de esto, por eso, comencemos ya, contra antes lo hagamos, mejor. Poneros donde la luz, los dos.

Ellos obedecieron y sonriendo, cerraron los ojos.

-_Dioses de todo el universo, devolved a estos seres a sus cuerpos para que sigan con sus vidas. Fue elegido por su propia voluntad, haced que se cumpla_.

La luz se intensificó haciendo que los dos castaños al minuto siguiente, desaparecieran sin dejar rastro de ellos.

Yue cansado por la magia tan potente que tuvo que utilizar, se apoyó en los hombros de Tomoyo.

-Ha sido muy duro, jamás me pidieron esto. Además eran dos, no uno. Espero que sepan apreciar lo que acabamos de concederles y que no cometan ninguna locura.

-Tranquilo, sabrán como hacerlo, ahora están juntos. Todo será muchísimo mejor para ellos. Esta es una segunda oportunidad que le hemos dado, no la restregarán por los suelos. Estoy muy orgullosa de Sakura y sé que ella, no me defraudará.

* * *

Shaoran estaba en una habitación completamente oscura, sus ojos tardaron mucho en poder acostumbrarse a la luz oscurecida del lugar. Un montón de instrumentos de fotografía habitaban en esa habitación mientras que un olor toxico la abundaba.

Se miró la ropa y notó las manchas de sangre que había en sus mangas. Debía ser el resto de la sangre de cuando murió a manos de aquellos demonios. En sus muñecas, debería haber cicatrices pero no, no había y eso le reconfortaba bastante ya que así, no tendría que dar explicaciones a nadie de ese hecho. Quedaría olvidado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Miró las salidas y pudo notar que solo había una puerta. Intentó abrirla pero era inútil. Estaba cerrada. La intentó forzar pero nada.

De pronto, escucho sonidos procedentes de fuera de la habitación. Posó una oreja en la puerta y pudo deducir que alguien, y dado por lo que Tomoyo dijo, Eriol, estaba viendo una película. La única forma de poder salir de allí sería golpeando la puerta fuertemente hasta que su mejor amigo le escuchase. Y así lo hizo.

Los golpes se podían oír por todo el vecindario, que Eriol no se daría ni cuenta. Llevaba como diez minutos golpeando sin cesar y nada.

Miró su reloj, había quedado con Sakura en su casa, y por culpa de Eriol, llegaría tarde.

* * *

Era un día nubloso, el ambiente de aquel lugar era completamente siniestro. En aquel terrenal abundaban las tumbas, por supuesto, todas ellas cerradas.

Una luz blanca apareció de la nada en una de ellas, dejando como la única prueba de que esa luz apareció en algún momento, a una muchacha de cabellos castaño, cual dorados bajo rayos del sol, una silueta llena de curvas y unos ojos color jade preciosos.

Sakura había vuelto a su cuerpo, y eso la ponía muy contenta. De nuevo podía sentir, el rozamiento de los humanos, inspirar el olor de las cosas, acariciar texturas de todo tipo.

A un lado, estaba su tumba que, en el momento que ella se movió para tocarla, esta desapareció, dejando la arena completamente lisa en donde estuvo.

Tenía que darse prisa. Shaoran la esperaría en donde su casa, no le quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo.

* * *

-¡Eriol!- seguía dando golpes. Parecía que no le iba a abrir y se dio por vencido.

Se tiró bastante rato tirado ahí, en el suelo, hasta que la puerta, como si de magia se tratara, se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho muy incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo sus ojos.

-¿Shao…ran?- el ambarino al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente se levantó y se abrazó a su amigo-¿Esto es real?

-Si. Te he echado de menos tío- sonrió mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes en la espalda.

-Creí que no…

-Lo se, pero estoy aquí de nuevo. Ahora ayúdame, tengo que ir a mi casa de nuevo. Me esta esperando mi novia allí.

-¿Tu…novia?- todo esto era nuevo para Eriol. Antes había pensado que era parte de la película aquellos golpes que vagamente se escuchaban pero al acabar esta, seguían sonando. Eso le sorprendió, por lo tanto se dirigió a donde provenían los golpes y se encontró con su amigo. Ahora, después de llevar meses muerto ¿decía que tenía novia?- ¿Desde cuando?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Desde hace unos días- contestó él con simpleza.

-Pero si…

-Cállate, ya te lo explicaré después. Tenemos que irnos, voy a llegar tarde.

* * *

Llevaba bastante esperándole. ¿Por qué no llegaba?

Sakura estaba impaciente por su llegada. Quería que la viera con la luz de su ser nuevamente. Cuando ella era su guardiana, el brillo de su piel había cambiado para peor. Lo rosado de sus mejillas, sus ojos llenos de vida, y esos labios carnosos rojos, que casi no hacia falta pintárselos. Todos esos rasgos que creía haber perdido para siempre, habían vuelto a ella.

Un rato después, un coche Chevrolet Camaro azul marino aparcó en la entrada de la casa de Shaoran y de allí bajaron él y el tal Eriol.

-¡Shaoran!- El muchacho dirigió su vista hacia la esmeralda y la vio esplendida.

Llevaba un vestido precioso blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias del mismo color. Se la veía más apetecible…

Corrió hacia ella y le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire para después depositarla en sus brazos y darle un largo beso en los labios. Después de mucho tiempo por fin podían sentirse como era debido. Allí, en el cielo, se besaban si, pero como no tenían cuerpo, los sentimientos y esa sensación de deseo no la tuvieron hasta ahora.

Sino fuera porque Eriol carraspeó, ellos hubieran seguido besándose y no se sabía hasta donde podrían haber llegado.

Se separó de ella y Eriol se acercó.

-Eriol, esta es Sakura, mi novia dijo orgulloso de tener a su lado una chica como ella.

-Encantado- le dio un beso en la mano por pura cortesía. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo por lo bajo- Espero que dures mucho tiempo con él. Tiene mucho genio.

-Jajaja, ya. Encantada Eriol.

-Sakura, ya le he contado a Eriol todo por el camino, así que no hace falta ocultar nada-dijo Shaoran

-Bien.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Ya nos veremos. Me alegro de veros- se dirigía a su coche cuando de repente recordó algo- ¡Ah Shaoran! Llama a tu madre- y de ahí, cogió el coche y se fue.

* * *

-_¿Xiao Lang? ¿De veras eres tú?_

-Si madre…- estaba ya cansado. Se lo había repetido como ya cuatro veces.

_-Hijo… ¿Dónde te habías metido?- _la mujer lloraba sin cesar.

-Me fui de… viaje, perdón por no avisarte.

_-No Xiao Lang. ¡Debimos saberlo! ¡Por tu culpa la pagué con Hiraguisawa!_

-Lo sé madre, y por eso ya la llamé. Me parece muy ruin lo que usted ha hecho a Eriol.

_-Hablaré después de hablar contigo. Quiero disculparme._

-Madre yo quería decirle que…bueno… en el viaje me encontré con una chica japonesa que…resultó ser Sakura Kinomoto, era amiga mía de pequeña y ahora… somos novios. Esta en mi casa viviendo ahora conmigo- le mintió. No le podía contar a su madre lo que paso porque no se lo creería. Por eso, se inventó aquella escusa ya que, sabía que Sakura, era la mujer de su vida.

_-Kinomoto… ¿no es la hija de jefe de las empresas __**Los Kinomoto**__?_

-Si así es.

_-Mmmm… a claro, ¡es verdad! ¡Se fue de vacaciones justo el mismo día que tenías que quedar con ella!_

-Ehh… si- eso no era verdad, pero si su madre lo creía así, vale. La dejaría que pensara eso.

_-Tus hermanas, tu prima y yo iremos a verla para que nos la presentes. Por fin sentaste la cabeza con una chica hijo. Me alegro por ti._

-También… volveré a la empresa…

_-¡Hijo! ¡¿Qué te pasó en el viaje! ¡Si es por la chica esa que tienes como novia que sepa que ha hecho muy bien contigo! Además, siendo hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, podremos unir nuestras empresas y así formarla en una._

-Yo no estoy con ella por eso, es más, ni se me ocurrió madre. Yo quiero estar con ella, y si ha pasado así, es pura casualidad- Sakura ahora mismo no estaba ya que, ella misma había insistido para irse a comprar ropa ella sola.

_-Lo siento hijo. Debo colgarte ya. Pronto recibirás noticias nuestras. Un saludo hijo, y gracias por haberme llamado._

-Adiós madre- y colgó.

* * *

¡Estaba agotada! Shaoran le había dado una tarjeta de crédito para que comprara lo que quisiera y así lo hizo. Esta vez no le importó la cantidad de dinero que se había gastado. No. Necesitaba aquella ropa, comida para por lo menos un mes, y productos de limpieza para la casa. Shaoran nunca tuvo y así la tenía. Hecha un asco. Y no habría comprado comida si la que ya había en la nevera se hubiera puesto mala por todos esos meses que estuvo en el frigorífico.

Ya había acabado y estaba reventada. ¡Había estado como cuatro horas comprando y comprando! Cogió prestado el coche de Shaoran que él le había dejado, y se fue de nuevo hacía la casa.

Llegó como a la media hora. Descargó todo lo que había en el maletero y le dejo en la entrada

-¡Shaoran! ¿Podrías ayudarme con las cosas por favor?- dijo cuando abrió la puerta con la llave que él le dejó.

De un momento a otro, el ambarino apareció descendiendo por las escaleras del segundo piso, se acercó a ella, y le tomó las bolsas que tenía en la mano. Echó una ojeada a las demás bolsas y vio que por lo menos había ahí 20 más y todas completamente llenas.

-¿Qué te has traído? ¿La tienda entera?- le preguntó riéndose mientras le dirigían a la cocina.

-Pues no, solamente lo esencial para un mes de comida, ropa nueva para mi y algo para limpiar la casa- le dijo con simpleza.

-A vale.

Juntos, ordenaron poco a poco toda la compra que había hecho Sakura y después ella, se dispuso a cocinar el almuerzo.

-¿Qué es lo que te apetece de comer Shaoran?- le preguntó mirándole.

El, por su parte, le echó una mirada provocativa y dijo con una voz muy sensual:

-A ti- se acercó poco a poco a ella hasta dejarla acorralada en la pared. La esmeralda en aquel acto, se enfadó y le echó de un empujón hacia atrás, dejando su camino libre.

-Como veo que no me dices nada, haré lo que me apetezca a mí- Sakura empezó a encender el gas para que se fuera calentando el aceite de la sartén y después sacó de la nevera cuatro huevos.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te sentó mal lo que hice?- le preguntó su novio insistiendo para que le contara.

-Simplemente quiero comer Shaoran, hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago, y tengo bastante hambre. Entiéndelo.

-Bien- después de eso, el ambarino puso la mesa para dos y cuando los huevos ya estaban hechos y listos para comer, se sentaron y empezaron.

-Dios. Extrañaba este sabor… - dijo Sakura masticando el trozo de pan mojado en la yema del huevo frito.

-Deberías ver tu cara ahora mismo Sakura- le confesó el riéndose sin poder parar- parece como si estuvieras a plena llegada de un orgasmo.

-¿Qué…- inmediatamente se sonrojó- ¡No digas estupideces Shaoran!- le recriminó.

-Bueno vale…- aunque intentó parar, su risa se seguía oyendo por lo bajo.

Esa misma tarde, los dos castaños habían limpiado el polvo de la casa y por la noche, después de cenar, estaban muy cansados.

Shaoran había vuelto de tirar la basura cuando vio a una Sakura que le erizo la piel hasta más no poder.

Estaba tirada en el suelo acariciando a Kero, el gato al que habían adoptado hacía mucho tiempo, y como ella era tan inocente, no se dio ni cuenta que la falda de su vestido, estaba tan subida que se le podía ver esos muslos suyos tan musculosos y al estar tumbada, su escote se pronunciaba dejando ver parte del sujetador negro que llevaba.

-¿Shaoran?- parecía que no se daba cuenta de su posición porque en su rostro se expresaba la duda que sentía del porqué Shaoran la estaba mirando con ese deseo que en sus ojos habitaba- ¿Te… acuerdas de todos los momentos que hemos pasado en esta casa?

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo-hizo una pausa y después- Sakura, levántate- le ordenó. Y ella intimidada por el tono de su voz, le obedeció- Acércate- lo hizo también.

La dio la vuelta, la abrazó por detrás y le dijo al oído:

-Pero también, se pueden formar nuevos recuerdos siguiendo nuestra historia y…- le mordió el lóbulo de su oreja- podemos empezar ya…- la dio la vuelta nuevamente para que quedara enfrente de él y sin esperar más tiempo, la besó con frenesí, amor, y pasión.

Avanzó algunos pasos con ella hasta la pared y allí, fue bajando sus besos hacía el cuello de Sakura. Le tocaba la espalda aferrándola más a él. No quería que se fuera de sus brazos. La necesitaba ahora mismo.

Sakura en un momento se sintió incomoda y como pudo se separó de él.

-Shaoran no…- él enfadado se separó completamente de ella y le dijo fuertemente:

-¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Es que no quieres que…

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- le interrumpió. Y con esas palabras, destrozó por dentro a Shaoran. Ella al ver su expresión de tristeza, decidió aclararlo- Es que…bueno tú… has estado con tantas chicas que… no quiero ser otra del montón y por eso…yo…

-Sakura- se acercó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La comprendía, pero decía decirle lo que él sentía- Tu nunca serás una de montón. Eres mi chica, y se perfectamente que es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Tampoco te voy a dejar. Nunca me cansaré de ti. Eres mi vida y sin ti, no puedo. Te amo nena.

-Yo también te amo, Shaoran- y esas palabras fueron las suficientes para plantarle un beso en los labios, continuando con lo que anteriormente se vieron interrumpidos. Pero esta vez, Shaoran la cogió de las piernas y ella se enrolló en sus caderas.

Subieron como pudieron las escaleras mientras seguían besándose y él la depositó en la cama.

-Pequeña. ¿Sabes lo que viene no?- le susurró mientras le desabrochaba el vestido a la vez que las partes descubiertas de su piel eran besadas por él.

Sakura asintió con un gemido, lo que estaba sintiendo… era puro. Ardía de deseo. Su vientre estaba sufriendo varios espasmos por culpa de lo que le estaba haciendo Shaoran con sus besos.

No quería quedarse atrás así que aprovechó para quitarle la camisa y recorrer con sus manos la robusta espalda de su amante.

Shaoran le quitó el vestido completamente dejándola solamente con su ropa interior. Dirigió su mirada a las piernas torneadas de ella y fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pechos. Su deseo se incrementó. Esas vistas, esa mirada, esos labios mordiéndose. Era la gloria. Iba a pasar un momento inolvidable con su Sakura y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

La levantó un poco y desabrochó su sujetador negro por atrás dejando expuestos sus dos senos.

No pudo contenerse, tenía que saborearla.

Cogió con su mano uno de ellos y se lo acercó a la boca, y lo besó. Mientras con el otro lo masajeaba con su otra mano dándole a la vez placer. Con su lengua hizo varios dibujos en el pezón. Sakura no paraba de gemir.

-Shaoran…- sus piernas se movían. No podía estarse quieta- Quiero…tocarte…

-Haz lo que quieras. Soy tuyo- le contestó mientras seguía con su labor.

Sakura dejó su mano en su espalda y con la otra, le tocó el cuello y fue bajando hasta llegar a sus abdominales bien marcados. En ese momento fue besada fuertemente por Shaoran y sus lenguas se tocaron. Se movían juntas formando una danza entre ellas muy coordinada.

Sakura volvió a gemir cuando notó que Shaoran había metido su mano por dentro de su tanga, tocándole su intimidad. Fue dándole placer a su punto más débil y después bajó un poco.

-Sakura…estas muy mojada- dijo entre besos. Seguidamente, metió dos dedos dentro de ella.

-¡Ah…!- gritó. Lo que estaba sintiendo cuando se movieron fue lo más maravilloso que había sentido. Y si esto era así, ¿Cómo sería sentirlo dentro a él? Le acarició su masculinidad como pudo y recibió un gruñido sensual de él. No se había quitado ni los pantalones y le molestaban. Él le estaba brindando placer y ella quería también hacerlo. En un momento, instintivamente quitó su mano en donde estaba y la apoyó en el hombro de Shaoran para sujetarse. Gimió.

-¿Te…gusta?- ella asintió rápidamente y él aumentó su ritmo.

-¡Shaoran…!- al escucharla sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y le quitó su tanga. Ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada para que él pudiese entrar.

Se quitó sus pantalones y sus boxers a la vez sin separarse de ella. La quería ya. Esa pasión le estaba matando. Sakura le buscó con la mirada cuando dejó de tocarla no pudo evitar bajarla hasta toparse con la masculinidad del hombre que tenía como novio.

El rió.

-¿Te gusta lo que estás viendo?- ella se sonrojó, pero al instante le salio una sonrisa de la cara y asintió- Bien, porque con esto, vamos a lograr llegar los dos hasta el paraíso- Y sin esperar más tiempo, la besó nuevamente mientras que se adentraba en ella.

-Mm…

-Tranquila Sakura, relájate- le susurró en el oído. Ella obedeció y se dejó hacer. Shaoran había estado así con muchas chicas, el sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía, que el no le haría daño.

Entró hasta que no pudo más y espero unos momentos para que el cuerpo de su amada se acostumbrase a él. Aprovechó eso para decirle unas cuantas cosas.

-Sakura, te quiero- le miró a los ojos sonriente- Pensé que… no volvería a oír tu voz, ha…sentir tus labios cuando estuviste así de mala por mi culpa, pero ahora…- se movió hacía adelante y hacia atrás una vez- estoy sintiendo muchas cosas contigo y… te quiero dar las gracias por haberte quedado conmigo y no abandonarme. En verdad, te necesito.

-Gracias a ti Shaoran, por permitirme ese lado en tu corazón.

Dejaron la cháchara y se limitaron a sentir.

Se fue moviendo con lentitud pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, fue incrementando la velocidad de las embestidas provocando suspiros y gemidos a ambos. Respiraban con dificultad.

-Shaoran… ahhh…

-¿Te… mmm… gusta?

-Cállate con que… si me…ahh… gusta o no. Déjame… disfrutar…

Estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis. Las embestidas aumentaron, cada vez le producían más placer. Pronto culminaría.

Shaoran por su parte, quería hacerle una pregunta a la esmeralda. Sabía que se la podía hacer después pero necesitaba saber ya la respuesta.

-Sakura…

-Mm…

-¿Quieres… casarte con… migo…?- sabía que ella ahora no estaba en sus cabales, pero era eso lo que quería, que le dijera que si y luego no pudiera retractarse.

-Si…

-¿Si?

-¡Si! ¡Dios sí!- al decirlo, llegó a su orgasmo. Esas palabras que le había formulado Shaoran fueron increíbles. ¿Casarse con el? ¿Con ese hombre? ¡Por supuesto! Todos esos pensamientos la habían llevado a su momento más esperado. Y de verdad, fue un deleite.

A los pocos segundos, a causa de las contracciones que el cuerpo de Sakura enviaba, y la respuesta del sí, hizo que explotara en ella.

Cayó encima de Sakura, cansado por el movimiento. Respiraban con dificultad y cuando la respiración del castaño volvió a la normalidad, salió de ella y se echó a un lado y la acercó a él para que ella se acurrucara en su pecho y se arropó con las sábanas a los dos.

Cuando notó que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, susurró:

-Buenas noches amor.

-Que duermas bien Shao…

Y los dos, juntos, se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo en el cual, seguirían con sus vidas nuevamente, porque se les había dado una segunda oportunidad que ninguno de los dos, desaprovecharía.

FIN

**

* * *

**

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

**¡25 páginas y media de capitulo señoras y señores! Jamás había echo algo tan largo jeje. **

**En fin…¡HOLA A TODASSS! ¡CUANTO TIEMPO! **

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo porque a mi… ¡ME HA ENCANTADO! Es que…no tengo ni palabras para poder describir el como me siento después de escribir este precioso capitulo y este maravilloso lemmon.**

**Me llevó como un mes entero hacer el capitulo pero no me importa, se que ha valido la pena y por desgracia debo deciros. Que si, habéis leído bien. Este era el ultimo capitulo de El Ángel de un Demonio. **

**Otra cosa, teneis el enlace del vestido de Sakura y el como estaba ella en aquel momento cuando vio a Shaoran con Eriol. Espero que os guste**

**Pero tranquilos….hay epilogo y largo también así que pasaran cosas todavía, no me iré tan fácilmente jejeje. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS PERO ESTA VEZ LO SIENTO PERO NO PUEDO CONTESTARLOS, OS ESPERO!**

**NOTICIAS**

**1 - El ángel de un Demonio: Epilogo**

**2 - La Elegida: Capi 12- Amores Predestinados (20%) ¡HE PENSADO ACABARLO DESPUES DE EL ANGEL DE UN DEMONIO! ¡LO SIENTO PERO ES ASÍ!**

**3 - Un Puente Entre dos Mundos - Capitulo 16: No hay titulo todavía y perdonen la molestia, hay un final para esta historia, pero mi compañera de cuenta, Arianna se quedó estancada, así que la continuación va para largo. LO SIENTO **

**4 – A Partir de Una Sorpresa, Todo Cambió- Capitulo 3: Un Maravilloso día en la Playa (30%) Pronto se publicará.**

**¡SIN AVANCES!**

**

* * *

**

**¡Hasta la próxima y espero más reviews! =)**


	9. Un Nuevo Amanecer

**EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO**

* * *

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP de Sakura Card Captor

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí así que no se podría decir que es una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-_- Diálogos

"_"- Pensamientos

-Cambio de escena-

Flash Backs en cursiva

-_Letras solo cursivas_- para cuando Sakura habla solo con Shaoran sin que nadie la escuche.

-"_Letras cursivas_"- Shaoran habla con Sakura a través de la mente.

Summary: Shaoran se sitúa en una época de su vida en la que deberá ser ayudado sino quiere pagar las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Qué hará cuando una mujer se le aparezca diciendo que él es su protegido? ¿Accederá o simplemente la rechazará?

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Un nuevo amanecer**_

* * *

_Dedicado a Asuka Hime por su cumpleaños que fue ayer _

_-Pov Sakura-_

Hubo varios cambios que, en mi vida anterior, no se me habría ocurrido ni siquiera pensarlos. He vuelto a la universidad para estudiar pediatría, y así poder olvidarme de todo lo que pasé antes del accidente. Quería aprovechar mi nueva oportunidad de una forma diferente.

Respecto a mi familia, todos se quedaron sorprendidos cuando aparecí de nuevo en casa de la mano de Shaoran. Mi cuñada Kaho se desmayó, Touya se quedó en shock, y mi padre en trance lloraba sin cesar, dando gracias mamá por oír sus súplicas.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad después de tres días asegurándose que mi retorno había sido real, les conté todo lo que había sucedido: como conocí a Shaoran, como lo tuve que proteger, la reunión con ellos dos y el como estaba yo ahí, su muerte y mi lucha contra Darmus… Les costó mucho creérselo, sobre todo a mi cuñada. Pero al final dijo que lo que pasó, pasó, y lo bueno es que estaba de vuelta, con todos mis seres queridos.

Fueron las dos semanas más maravillosas que había tenido con ellos nunca, ya que conocí a mis dos sobrinos, Senji y Kotoro. Y digo dos porque por lo que me contaron, en el parto de Kaho uno de ellos nació muerto, era un varón. La noticia me cayó mal y estuve llorando por ello como tres días seguidos, pero gracias a la fuerza que tenían Touya y su mujer logré mejorar. Senji era pelirrojo con los ojos azules, heredados del padre de Kaho, y Kotoro tenía el mismo color de pelo que mi hermano, pero con los ojos de su madre. Kaho estaba totalmente recuperada del contratiempo, me dijo que sus dos retoños ocuparon ese lugar vacío que dejó su hijito en su corazón, estaba tan animada que se dedicó a darme pautas para cuando yo tuviera hijos. En los otros días, Touya y yo hablamos mucho sobre sentimientos amorosos, y mi padre y yo hablamos de mi madre…

Y aprovechando mi estancia, les dije a todos sobre mi compromiso con Shaoran y cuando lo hice, lo único que pude pensar fue _"Demasiada información en tan poco tiempo" _

Gracias a Dios, lo aceptaron en la familia, aunque a Touya le costó bastante, accedió a regañadientes.

-¡Sakura, ven vamos! ¡Es tu despedida de soltera, tienes que aprovecharla!- dijo una de mis amigas, Chiharu, sacándome de mis pensamientos con una sonrisa con la que podría iluminar todo el salón. Estaba contenta, como todos los demás invitados ya que, mañana sería el gran día que me casaría con Shaoran.

Me incorporé del borde de la fuente donde estaba sentada y me dirigí a ella.

-Por supuesto, ¡a la carga!- dije con gracia entrando en el salón de la mansión Li.

En la universidad conocí a mis nuevas amigas. Son todas estupendas, cada una tiene una personalidad increíblemente sin igual.

-Valla, hasta que apareces, pensábamos que te había tragado la Tierra o que te habías arrepentido de todo esto. Aún estas a tiempo…- negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Naoko no cambiaría nunca.

Naoko se dedica a escribir libros en su tiempo libre. Es una mujer muy misteriosa, en un momento a otro te puede sorprender con alguna que otra frase filosófica incluidas en sus obras maestras para razonar el porqué de las cosas. Odia la idea de que unos papeles te unan por el resto de tu vida a un hombre, que, si por alguna circunstancia de la vida te quieres separar, tienes que hacer unos trámites absurdos, el compromiso para ella dificulta solamente las cosas de una posible separación en el futuro. Cuando hay alguna fiesta especial se emborracha hasta a veces perder el conocimiento y no se como Henry, su novio, la aguanta así. Debe amarla demasiado.

Cuando conocí a Henry, me pareció el chico más carismático que he conocido nunca, no es acorde muy a Naoko para mi gusto, pero como dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen. Y no puedo estar mas de acuerdo con eso.

-Cállate Naoko, no fastidies a Saku con tus tonterías- Intervino Chiharu haciendo que la susodicha solamente sonriera más. Se veía que estaba medio borracha ya y la fiesta acababa de empezar como quien dice. "_Yue por favor dame fuerzas, las voy a necesitar para aguantar las estupideces de Naoko"_

Chiharu trabaja en una revista del momento llamado _Sober Tup_. Quiere ir entrenándose para su futuro como una gran redactora de periódico. Su hobbie es hablar, pero siempre con seriedad, nunca habla por hablar. Su novio Yamasaki trabaja en la empresa de Shaoran, y cuando están juntos, raramente les puedes ver cariñosos, siempre Yamasaki le saca de quicio y consigue hacerla explotar.

-¿Yo? ¡Pero si estoy normal!- dijo _la lentuda _(así la llamamos a ella por sus gafas) con sus mofletes rojos, casi tambaleándose.

-¡Ya veo lo estupendamente que estas Naoko... Vas a joder la fiesta y eso es una cosa que no te pienso permitir- dijo Chiharu amenazándola con los ojos entrecerrados y su mirada asesina.

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! Voy a por un poco de calimocho, ahora vuelvo, sigan con sus tonterías de compromisos y casamientos…-Y de ahí, solo la pudimos ver a lo lejos llegando a su destino.

-Ojalá que este bien…- dijo una vocecilla nos sorprendió a Chiharu y a mí. Sonreímos a la vez.

-Ya sabes como es Naoko, se le pasara en unas horas- Espero…- le dije con sinceridad y duda a la vez.

Y por último, esta Rika. Ella es la que más me entiende, mi amiga del alma. Y lo que más me gusta de ella es como llama a mi prometido, le dice _Shaorín. _Es verdaderamente gracioso. Rikaahora esta trabajando de suplente en una residencia de ancianos. Y aunque su familia tiene mucho dinero y tampoco le falta de nada, lo que gana en su trabajo va destinado a los países pobres. Anteriormente, estaba en la fundación de _Médicos sin fronteras, _pero dado que los estudios le ocupan mucho de su tiempo, decidió contribuir con su ayuda en Comedores sociales. Su alma es caritativa y solidaria. No tiene novio, pero espero que el que en un futuro encuentre, sea digno de su amor. Porque sino, se las va a ver con Sakura Kinomoto pre-Li.

Las cosas desde aquel estonces no habían hecho más que mejorar día tras día. Shaoran me da el amor y el apoyo que necesito.

* * *

_-Pov Shaoran-_

Un giro de 90 grados en mi vida había hecho de mí, con el tiempo, una mejor persona desde que apareció Sakura. Mi forma de ser ha cambiado mucho desde que ella empezó a protegerme y a velarme.

Agradezco día tras día el amor que me ha ofrecido desde que llegó. Y por ese justo motivo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ella. Es la mujer de mi vida. Desde que la conocí, lo es.

Y se que si el destino ha hecho que yo fuera de la forma que fui durante estos años, fue para poder reencontrarme con ella.

Al fin de cuentas, el de ahí arriba, sea quién sea, Yue u otra persona, no me detesta tanto como para verme infeliz, porque aquí estaba yo, celebrando mi fiesta de soltero con todos estos patanes, que lo único que hacen es el tonto, pareciendo criajos de 15 años.

Pero en cierto modo me alegra que estén acompañándome en estos momentos tan especiales para mí, porque aunque sean las personas más imbeciles y estúpidas de todo China y Japón juntos, son mis amigos, mis nuevos amigos, Yamasaki, Henry, Guillermo, y bueno, Eriol también, que, a pesar de que no me quise dar cuenta, siempre ha estado ahí, mirando por mi salud y mi bienestar. Es un buen amigo, aunque a veces… demasiado gilipollas, como en ese mismo momento.

-¡JODER ERIOL!- últimamente mi mejor amigo se hacía demasiado el gracioso. Desde que se enteró que Sakura y yo nos casábamos, no ha parado de hacerme bromitas de mal gusto. Y para colmo hoy, el día de mi despedida de soltero, no se le ocurre otra cosa que coger un vaso de vodka y echármelo a la cara- ¿PERO QUE COÑO TE PASA EN LA CABEZA EH?- le dije con enfado.

Se podían apreciar el sonido de las carcajadas de toda la gente que estaba aquí, sobretodo la potente y escandalosa risa de mi cuñado. No se porque narices se había presentado en la fiesta si tanto odio me tenía. Supongo que es cuestión de educación.

-Jajaja Shaoran tío mira como te ha puesto el cuatro ojos jaja- Yamasaki reía sin parar y a mí no me hacía ni pizca de gracia ser el hazmerreír de todo el local.

A Yamasaki le conocí a través de una de las amigas de la universidad de Sakura, Chiharu, y la verdad es que la compadezco por tener un novio así. Yamasaki es una persona demasiado chistosa también. A cada momento esta diciendo y haciendo tonterías, al igual que Eriol, y por ese motivo, se llevan de maravilla. La única diferencia que tienen esos dos, es que Eriol no dice mentiras, bueno, por lo menos, no con tanta frecuencia.

-¡Hey Eriol, deja al pobre Shaoran tranquilo, tiene que pasarlo bien que mañana es su día!- le gritó Guillermo al hijo puta de él.

Guillermo es español. Su padre fue a vivir a España cuando en una junta de empresas conoció a su futura esposa, que era española claro, y de ahí nació él. Vino a trabajar hace 4 años a _**Legendarios Li**_. Es pelirrojo y sus ojos son completamente verdes, muy parecidos a los de mi Sakura. Su lema es "_La felicidad plena solo se consigue cuando amas y respetas a la mujer de tu vida_". Eriol me lo presentó hace como 5 meses, y desde entonces, hemos sido buenos amigos. Cuando le necesitas para algo, él, sea la hora que sea, ahí está. Muchas veces ha contribuido en ONGs para ayudar a personas. Es bastante carismático y serio a la vez, cae muy bien a las personas, la pena es que aunque le llueven seguidoras, según él, entre ellas no está la indicada.

Busqué con la mirada a Eriol y vi que estaba escapando de allí.

-¡OH NO QUERIDO ERIOL, NO CONSEGUIRÁS ESCAPAR!- Susurré para mí mismo cuando comenzaba a ir hacia él.

Pero justo cuando empecé a coger carrerilla, alguien me agarró del traje por atrás. Me giré para ver quién podía ser y vi a Henry.

-Disculpa Shaoran... Naoko me ha llamado y me ha dicho que te diga que le tienes que dar aquellos libros que le recomendaste para leer hace ya 2 semanas- dijo con aburrimiento.

-¡Pero si me lo recuerda todos los días! ¿Es que tu novia no se relaja ni siquiera el día de mi despedida de soltero?- le pregunté con gran interés. De verdad que me interesaba, ¡Naoko era hiperactiva! Y para estar en su nivel, debías ser como ella, sino, te pisoteaba como a una cucaracha.

-Ya sabes como es ella tío… Siempre tiene que estar haciendo algo, y desde que se lo dijiste está con ese mismo tema. Ha dejado de escribir para leerse los dos libros que le ibas a dejar, pero como no los tiene, esta haciendo tiempo. ¡Pero es que no para de leer… ya lleva 4 libros de 800 páginas en dos semanas tronco! ¡DOS SEMANAS!- explicó con agitación para luego desesperarse y agarrarme por los hombros- ¡Llevo tres semanas de abstinencia! ¡Ni me toca! Solo los picos de llegada y salida de la casa y nada más. ¡Me ignora! ¡Debes darle los libros ya y que se los acabe pronto, porque no puedo aguantar más!

-Tu eres su novio, dile lo que piensas… culpa mía no es.

-Si que tienes la culpa. Si se lo hubieras dado desde un principio, ella ya los hubiera terminado- paró unos segundos de hablar. Iba a contestar a lo dicho pero me interrumpió- Debes ayudarme Shaoran por favor…- uhh, mal rollo. Henry solo me llamaba Shaoran cuando las cosas estaban bastantes serias. Y parece ser que si lo estaban.

-Tranquilo, antes de irme de luna de miel te los envío por correo- él suspiró lleno de alegría.

-Muchas gracias tío, de verdad que te debo una eh- sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo.

Henry dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia Guille.

A Henry le conocí gracias a Naoko, otra de las amigas de Sakura. Es el editor de los libros de Naoko, ellos dos se conocieron allí. Por lo que sé, lo que hizo que Naoko fijase sus ojos en él fue su pelo negro con la coleta del medio y sus ojos rojos con el toque amarillento que rodea su pupila. Son bastante extraños, y como según ella, el mismo parece salido de un cómic, de ahí que se enamorara de él. Él es bastante picaron, pero muy profesional, solamente saca su ese lado suyo cuando está con su novia, mientras tanto es muy serio.

Divisé a Eriol hablando con Yamasaki de lo más tranquilamente, esta vez si que me la cobraría… nadie se mete con Shaoran Li, y menos en su día.

Sigilosamente llegué allí y me planté detrás de él. Entonces… con el vaso que tenía en la mano, hice lo mismo que me había echo el minutos antes.

Retiro lo dicho antes, no solamente ellos son los criajos, en algunas ocasiones, yo también.

-¿Tío que has hecho?- me preguntó de mala gana.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- dije con obviedad- Hace mucho calor, quería que te refrescaras un poco. ¿Y tú? ¿Porqué me lo echaste?- le miré acusadoramente.

-Hace mucho calor, quería que te refrescaras un poco- me contestó con ironía, burlándose de mí.

-_Ja ja ja_…No en serio Eriol, dime la verdad-suspiró derrotado.

-Esta bien esta bien- por fin me explicaría las cosas- quería que estuvieras apetecible, con todo esa agua chorreando por tu camisa blanca, se te está transparentando todo el torso- me quedé de piedra.

-¿Para que quieres que este yo _apetecible_?- entonces, me di cuenta de una cosa que no dude en preguntar, estaba feliz- ¿Es que va a venir Sakura? – una sonrisa llena de misterio apareció en mi rostro. Desde que ellos dos se conocieron se llevaban muy bien, demasiado bien, y eso me mosqueaba un poco… pero solo un poco.

-Eh… no. Ya sabes que aquí no está permitido traer a la novia.

_Adiós sonrisa. _

-¿Entonces?- la verdad es que la duda me estaba matando.

-Va a venir una striper, y como protagonista que eres, debes estar preparado para lo que viene.

-¡¿QUEE?- grité haciendo que todos por un momento me voltearan a ver. Entonces, para que nadie me escuchara, le susurré con nerviosismo- No puedes Eriol, no me puedes hacer esto. Sabes el problema que he tenido con las mujeres y si ahora me pones una medio desnuda, no se de lo que seré capaz, no confío en mí Eriol.

-Si al final va a ser cierto que todo se pega, el mocoso grita igual que el monstruo- en el fondo pude escuchar esa voz… mi queridísimo _cuñado_ ya estaba diciendo de las suyas. Pero bueno, lo dejaría pasar, no iba a dejar que me amargase la fiesta. Además, este tema es mucho más importante que un imbecil de cuarta.

-Con más motivo Shaoran, tienes que superarlo- Oía que me decía Eriol, dejando el tema del grito atrás- Me he dado cuenta que rehúyes a todas las mujeres desde que estas con Sakura, y no puedes huir de los problemas, debes enfrentarlos para poder solucionarlos- ahora mismo se parecía a mi conciencia dándome unas cuantas clases.

-Pero Eriol…- si el creía que esa era la mejor forma para arreglar mis dificultades ante la vida, estaba muy equivocado. Solamente lo empeoraría más.

-No Shaoran, la programación ya esta hecha. No la vamos a cambiar. Además, lo he hecho por ti, deberías agradecerme.

-¿Agradecerte?- me sorprendí. No llegaba a captar el motivo-¿Por qué?- le pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-Esta noche te demostrarás a ti mismo si es verdad que la quieres lo suficiente como para no traicionarla. Sakura es una buena chica, no se merece que la hagan sufrir- dijo con aires de sabelotodo.

-Como tú digas Eriol…- suspiré. Yo ya sabía cuanto quería a mi Sak, la amaba con todo mi corazón por varias razones. Y yo no dudaba de eso, dudaba de mí, de cuanto he podido haber cambiado para ella y si de verdad en una de estas situaciones podré controlarme- Ha lo que quieras…

-Bien- sonrió y se fue.

Suspiré pesadamente. La que me esperaba…

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en la Mansión Li sentada en la una de las butacas situadas en la que correspondía ser su habitación con sus tres grandes amigas a la vez que dos personas contratadas por su suegra Ieran Li, estaban a su disposición arreglándola para el gran día de hoy. Misae, la peluquera, le terminaba de hacer el recogido de pelo que había escogido mientras que Nattu, la maquilladora, empezaba a realizar su trabajo.

-Sakura estas quedando verdaderamente hermosa- dijo Chiharu con los ojos brillando como estrellas.

-Oye Saku… los regalos de ayer…

-Si me vas a preguntar que si la mayoría de ellos lo voy a estrenar hoy, si. Respuesta correcta- explicó con seriedad- Aunque pasé un rato vergonzoso anoche… me gustaron todos, son preciosos y muy provocativos. Muchas gracias chicas- sonrió.

-¡A Shaorín le van a encantar!- dijo Rika verdaderamente alegre por ese hecho.

-Tienes razón. Y dime Sak, ¿no estas nerviosa?- se interesó Naoko.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero señorita Sakura su recogido está terminado- explicó Misae contenta por su trabajo.

-Ya ya me di cuenta Misae, está precioso, muchísimas gracias. Te puedes retirar- la mujer asintió y se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Ah Misae!

-Dígame señorita.

-Cuando bajes, por favor dile a Vera que suba- la mujer asintió y se marchó de la recamara.

Sakura gimió.

-Naoko… contestando a tu pregunta de antes… si, estoy jodidamente nerviosa- suspiró la ojiverde- ¿Os digo una cosa?- las tres asintieron con la cabeza-me tiemblan las piernas- y rieron.

-Jajaja Vaya vocabulario Saku. Parece ser que al final todo se pega- rió Chiharu al ver que su amiga se estaba acostumbrando a hablar como su prometido.

-Pero Sakura cariño… es normal que estés nerviosa, aunque no tienes porque estarlo. Es Shaoran- le dijo Rika intentando tranquilizarla.

-Lo se pero… ¿quién no lo estaría?- dijo con obviedad- Es… mi… boda- concluyó con dificultad ya que Nattu le pintaba los labios en esos momentos finalizando así su objetivo.

-¡Listo! Ya acabé.

Seguidamente se escucharon tres golpes suaves en la puerta. Y con un _pase_, Vera asomó la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿me llamaba?

-Si Vera, por favor ven y ayúdame con el vestido y el velo, es lo único que me queda por poner y estaré lista.

-Bien señorita. Sígame por favor…

* * *

_-Pov Shaoran-_

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. El ambiente era un poco deprimente por la situación. Todos estaban igual que yo, solo que mi estado era el doble o el triple que ellos.

Mi vestimenta constaba de un frac negro y blanco rosado, mientras que la camisa era blanca completamente y la corbata de igual forma que ese blanco rosado pero con rayas cruzadas muy finas de color granate.

Desde que se conocen los primeros matrimonios del mundo, se sabe que una mujer tarda mucho más que un hombre a la hora de arreglarse para estar lista en el día de su casamiento. Pero esto ya era el colmo.

Sakura llevaba muchísimo retraso, y nadie sabía en donde podía estar aquella limusina en la que le eran transportados ella y su padre.

Mi queridísimo cuñado era el único que sabía de las circunstancias del porqué todavía no habían llegado. Pero el muy cabrón de él se lo estaba callando como una maldito mudo. Quería verme sufrir, y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Y sonó el reloj de la iglesia marcando la una del mediodía. Hace exactamente una hora y media que ya debería estar casado.

Entonces, a los dos minutos, empezó ha notarse cierto bullicio por donde la gente estaba sentada. Intenté enterarme de que pasaba cuando empezó a sonar la Marcha nupcial.

"Por fin…"-pensé.

Me alisté un poco en mi sitio y seguidamente fue que la vi. Era preciosa, y estaba preciosa.

Se había cortado el pelo y se había echado unas mechas rubias. Le quedaba estupendamente rizado y hacia atrás. En su cuello iba colgado el collar de mi madre y en sus dos muñecas las dos pulseras que hacían el juego. Lo reconocí ya que lo se lo vi puesto hace años.

Su vestido era de un color blanco brillante adornado con un lazo negro en su cintura, y cayendo hacia abajo el resto de la cinta.

Una belleza sin duda.

Se iba acercando más y más agarrada del brazo de su padre. Mi suegro también iba muy bien, y contento. Muy contento. Tenía la gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara desde que entró aquí.

Cuando llegaron a mí, Fujitaka me ofreció la mano de su hija, que directamente cogí orgulloso.

-Te entrego a mi más grande tesoro. Cuídala y hazla feliz.

-Lo haré señor. Confíe en mí.- y después de esas pocas palabras, se dirigió a su asiento para dejarnos a nosotros dos enfrente del cura.

-Que guapo estás Shao…- la escuché decir en su susurro para que nadie más oyera.

-No más que tu, princesa- le contesté de la misma manera.

-Queridos hermanos y hermanas. Estamos aquí hoy para celebrar en nombre del padre, el santo matrimonio entre Shaoran Li y Sakura Kinomoto.

Y empezó y siguió la ceremonia hasta llegar a la parte más importante.

-Shaoran y Sakura ¿Venís a contraer Matrimonio sin ser coaccionados libre y voluntariamente?- nos preguntó el sacerdote.

-Si venimos libremente- dijimos a la vez.

-¿Estáis decididos a amaros y a respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida?

-Si estamos decididos.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsablemente y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su iglesia?

-Si, estamos dispuestos.

-Así pues ya que queréis contraer santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

-Yo, Shaoran, te recibo a ti, Sakura, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Sakura, te recibo a ti, Shaoran, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida- la misma frase dicha por mí en su boca, fue la más maravillosa de todas las que he escuchado desde hace un tiempo de ella.

-El señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y os otorgue su propia bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre- hizo una pausa y siguió cogiendo a su vez los anillos que mi sobrina Futtie y mi sobrino Kotaro llevaban juntos en dos cojines- Bendice y santifica, Señor, el amor de Shaoran y Sakura y que estos anillos, signo de felicidad, les recuerde su promesa de amor mutuo.

-Sakura, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- le decía mientras resbalaba el anillo por su dedo anular.

-Shaoran, recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti. En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo- me dijo mientras ella me lo ponía a mí también.

El sacerdote cogió unas monedas postradas en un lado de su mesa y dijo a lo siguiente:

-Bendice señor, estas arras que Shaoran y Sakura entregan, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes.

-Sakura, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir- recité mientras le pasaba con mis dos manos, las monedas a las suyas ahuecadas.

-Shaoran, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir- tanto Sakura como yo, sabíamos que pocas palabras quedaban ya para el momento final. Nos sonreímos y de nuevo miramos al sacerdote.

-Por todos los que estamos ahora aquí reunidos, los presentes y los que ya están en el cielo, para acompañar a Sakura y Shaoran en este nuevo camino que comienzan y sepamos compartir con ellos su felicidad. Por todos nuestros amigos y familiares, para que exista siempre ese vínculo eterno a través del tiempo y la distancia. Por nuestros queridos acompañantes que se encuentran aquí hoy, celebrando su santo Matrimonio concebido, yo os declaro, marido y mujer.

Y antes de que el cura diera más brasas, cogí a mi _esposa_ por la cintura y estampé los labios en los suyos de forma posesiva.

* * *

_-Pov Sakura-_

Se podía escuchar en el fondo, los aplausos de todas la personas que habían asistido al lugar.

Shaoran sin esperar que el cura terminara ya me había estado besando. Y eso me había encantada. Muy típico de él cabe decir.

Nos separamos y sonreímos. Estábamos muy felices. Había sido una agonía esperar 5 meses para casarnos, por los preparativos y por las ganas de esa estupenda luna de miel que vamos a pasar.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- susurró de forma seductora mientras me miraba a los ojos. Solté una carcajada.

-No te imaginas cuanto…- y de verdad que no se lo imaginaba. Shaoran y yo habíamos dejado de tener relaciones desde hace 2 meses, muy a nuestro pesar, nos habíamos aguantado las ganas. ¿Por qué? Solo sé lo que el me dijo: _Sakura, la mayoría de las noches hacemos el amor ¿Qué pasará si hasta el día de nuestra boda seguimos haciéndolo?. Vamos a dejarlo por un tiempo ¿vale? Quiero desesperar por ti hasta el último momento. Quiero esperar para poder hacerte mía nuevamente con unas ganas de espanto. Así, la pasión desbordará._

Fuimos hacia fuera de la Iglesia y recibimos la oleada de arroz inmensa. Todos rieron. Estaban contentos, pero mucho menos que yo, claro está.

Después, mi familia y la política también, se acercaron para felicitar a mi marido y a mí. La mayoría de ellos, tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh Shaoran hijo mío. Has hecho muy feliz a tu madre, Sakura es la persona idónea para compartir tu vida. Me alegro muchísimo por los dos de verdad.

-Hijita… me alegro tanto por ti… tu prima y tu madre estarían muy contentas. Shaoran- ahora se dirigió a él- ahora eres uno más de la familia. Bienvenido, _hijo_- vi la cara de asombro por parte de Shaoran. Era normal. Hace muchísimos años que nadie le llamaba así. Lo echaba de menos, y echaba de menos en este momento a su padre, igual que yo a mi madre. Ojala pudiera estar aquí hoy.

-Es un honor señor Kinomoto, gracias.

-No hay de qué- después mi padre se fue acompañado de mi tía Sonomi, la cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra por estar tan emocionada. En verdad lo estaba pasando bastante mal. A Tomoyo le hubiera encantado hacerme el vestido de novia…

Echo de menos a mi prima, mi mejor amiga. Hace ya casi un año que no la veo desde lo que pasó entonces.

-¿Qué…

No dimos más opciones a saludos y felicitaciones ya que Shaoran se fue directamente a la limusina llevándome con él.

-Llegaste una hora y media tarde Sakura. El banquete tiene que ya estar hasta servido.

-Pero Shaoran…- le repliqué al montar en el coche. Vi la mirada enfadada de Meiling a lo lejos, Shaoran no se iba a librar de una buena bronca por irse así sin ni siquiera darle opción a acercarse.

-¡Atención! ¡Como Sakura tardó tanto en llegar a la iglesia, vamos sin perder más tiempo al convite. Nos vemos allí!- anunció con voz alta. Directamente después de decir aquello, e sentó a mi lado y le dije al chofer a donde deberíamos ir.

-Si joven Li- vi entonces a un Shaoran muy pálido.

-¿Amor qué te pasa?- le pregunté preocupada.

-¿Wei, eres… tú?- le preguntó mi marido ignorándome. ¿Quién era ese tal Wei?

-Si señorito- se oyó un carraspeo por parte de mi esposo.

-Para el coche por favor, Wei- el chofer obedeció.

Al parar en un lado de la carretera, Shaoran se bajó diciéndole que se bajara también él. No entendía nada de nada. Pero entonces todo se volvió tranquilizante cuando vi a Shaoran darle un fuerte abrazo al tal Wei soltando una cuantas lágrimas. Le leí los labios al separarse del hombre:_ te he echado de menos camarada._

Intercambiaron dos o tres frases más y volvieron a sus puestos. Le miré con cara de interrogante cuando se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-Wei fue mi mayordomo cuando era pequeño. El se encargó de mí siempre, es una gran persona. No lo veo desde hace años.

-Ahora entiendo… encantada señor Wei- dije mirándole por el espejo del retrovisor.

-Es bueno volver a verla señorita. Me alegro que ustedes dos estén juntos. Hacían buena pareja.

-¿Eh?- estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué fue eso?- parece ser que mi cara hizo reír a Shaoran.

-¿No te acuerdas amor? Tu y yo de pequeños jugamos allí en Hong Kong ha ser una pareja. Fue nuestro primer beso. Wei estaba conmigo en esos momentos. El te conoce.

-¿Siendo tan pequeños nos besamos?

-Si, pero solo fue un pico mi amor, no más.

-Ah…

Poco tiempo después de esa conversación llegamos a lugar en donde se comeríamos todos juntos.

Y cuando terminamos, llegué a la conclusión de que el convite fue muy divertido, alegre, amoroso y espectacular.

* * *

_-Pov Shaoran-_

Estábamos todos finalizando la celebración del día de hoy en una discoteca privada contratada por las dos familias, la Kinomoto y la mía, la Li.

Sakura para estar más cómoda, se había cambiado de vestido. Ahora llevaba uno muy pegado a su cuerpo, de color negro, que le tapaba incluso sus hermosos pies. Un collar grande, y diferente al anterior, se lo había colgado en su cuello, haciendo juego con la nueva pulsera negra que llevaba.

Mi nena estaba guapísima con todo.

A la canción siguiente, la cual había pedido especialmente para Sakura y para mí, la bailaría con ella.

Estaba a punto de llevármela nuevamente a mí querida Sakura a la pista de baile cuando me dí cuenta de que Guillermo, mi gran amigo, le había pedido ya unos cuantos bailes a Rika. Y eso me gustó.

Yamasaki con Chiharu, Henry con Naoko, Guillermo con Rika, yo con Sakura y… esperad un momento. ¿Dónde está Eriol?

* * *

Situado en la gran fuente que había fuera de la discoteca. Un hombre solitario de ojos zafiro miraba el agua cristalina recordando en ese momento a la que fue su gran amor.

-Tomoyo… te echo de menos… ojala pudieras estar aquí- dijo al aire. Suspiró y una lágrima suya cayó en la fuente.

Estaba recordando momentos vividos con su mejor amiga cuando de pronto la fuente se iluminó con un color amarillo puro. ¿Qué era eso?

Sintió una respiración en su oído derecho. Se giro. No vio nada.

_-Eriol…_- su voz… la voz de Tomoyo se escuchó detrás de él. Se volvió a girar inmediatamente. La fuente seguía iluminada. Pero nada pasó.

Pensando que fue su imaginación, se dispuso a ir pero de nuevo la voz le paró.

_-Eriol, mírame._

Miró la fuente, la voz provenía de ahí. Era solamente agua verdosa, a causa de la mezcla del azul y el amarillo de la luz. Pero de pronto empezó a verse una imagen borrosa, hasta que por fin tomó forma. Era la cara de Tomoyo, su Tomoyo con unas trenzas azules agarrando sus mechones de pelo.

-To… tomo… ¿Tomoyo?

-_Eriol, querido amigo. No vivas del recuerdo. __Construye nuevamente tu vida, y disfrútala. Fuera de los escombros que ha dejado el pasado. Se feliz. No dejes que mi recuerdo te hunda el alma, sal a flote, y sobrevive. Sobrevive a lo que pasó. _

-Es difícil sin ti. Sin tan solo pudiera haberte salvado…

-_Pero no lo hiciste, no podías, nadie podía. Era la hora que me marchara. Y aquí, en el lugar en el que estoy, soy feliz. Os veo a todos, superando los hechos, incluso a mi madre. ¿Pero que hay de ti Eriol?_

-Tomoyo…- las lágrimas de Eriol caían sin cesar en la fuente. Sin poder remediarlo ya. Después de tantos años estaba hablando con ella.

-_Vive Eriol… se feliz, como yo lo soy ahora fuera de los sufrimientos que tuve que pasar. Se libre de cómo te sientes, no vale la pena echarse culpas. Nadie de vosotros la tenía._

_-_Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo Tomoyo. Prométemelo, y entonces, me permitiré pasar página.

-_Eriol, siempre he estado contigo, con vosotros, velando por vuestro bien. Por supuesto que lo seguiré haciendo. Eres una persona muy preciada para mí. _

_-_Gracias Tomoyo…- suspiró un poco más calmado. Le iba a costar mucho olvidarse de ella, de dejar atrás sus recuerdos, de superar su pérdida.

_-No te preocupes Eriol, todo saldrá bien. Encontrarás el amor, ya lo verás. _

La luz se desvaneció dejando la fuente como anteriormente estaba. Eriol por fin, estaba sintiendo paz, después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

_-Pov Shaoran-_

_Sweet love, sweet love_

_Trapped in your love_

_I've opened up, I'm sure I can trust_

_My heart and I were buried in dust_

_Free me, free us_

-¿Me concede esta pieza, princesa?- le pregunté extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

-Encantada, caballero- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía mi mano y se levantaba. Salimos hacia la pista y tranquilamente, empezamos a bailar.

_You're all I need when I'm holding you tight_

_If you walk away I will suffer tonight_

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to know for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Le di tres vueltas al son de la música. Ella reía. Volvimos a la posición inicial.

_So much, so young, I've faced on my own_

_Walls I built up became my home_

_I'm strong and I'm sure there's a fire in us_

_Sweet love and so pure_

Nos habían dejado toda la pista de baile para nosotros, todos nos rodeaban en un gran círculo viéndonos. Había mucho sitio para moverse.

_I catch my breath with just one beating heart_

_And I embrace myself, please don't tear this apart_

Se apoyó de repente en mi hombro descansando su cabeza en él. Solamente meciéndonos escuchando la canción.

-Hueles bien, a chocolate…- susurró en mi oído dándome un beso después en el cuello.

_I found a man I can trust_

_And boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can't you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_I've finally found my way_

_I am bound to you_

_I am bound to you_

Hice unas cuantas maniobras para bailar con ella cuando la música tomó un ritmo más energético.

_Suddenly the moment's here_

_I embrace my fears_

_All that I have been carrying all these years_

_Do I risk it all? Come this far just to fall?_

_Fall_

Después del movimiento, volvió a apoyarse en mi hombro. Parece ser que le gustaba más el estar más estar así.

-Te amo Shao…

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

_I have entrusted and boy, I believe in us_

_I am terrified to love for the first time_

_Can you see that I'm bound in chains?_

_And finally found my way_

_I am, ooh I am_

_I'm bound to you_

Finalizamos la canción con un esplendoroso beso. Todos aplaudieron.

* * *

_-Pov Sakura-_

Hacía unas cuantas horas que estábamos en el avión hacia el destino de nuestra luna de miel: Las islas caimán.

Estaba en la habitación del avión privado de _mi marido_ –me encanta como suena- terminando mi estupendo libro de aprendizaje cuando de repente, le escuché gritar desde la sala donde se estaría tomando un café.

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTA? ¿COMO SE ATREVEN?

Salió corriendo para ver que era lo que había sucedido.

-Shao… ¿pero qué te pasa?- el sin embargo, en vez de contestarle estrelló una revista en su cara. Ella le miró sin comprender, pero con su mirada, le dio a entender que leyera la portada.

_ÚLTIMA HORA: SE HA PRODUCIDO EN SECRETO Y EN PRIVADO, LA UNIÓN MATRIMONIAL ENTRE SHAORAN LI Y SAKURA KINOMOTO. HEREDEROS DE SUS RESPECTIVAS EMPRESAS. ¿SERÁ ESTO EN REALIDAD UNA ALIANZA EMPRESARIAL, O DICEN LA VERDAD LAS LENGUAS QUE CONFIRMAN QUE SE AMAN?_

-¿QUEEE?

-Lo que ves, estos de la prensa son unos completos inútiles, tienen la manía de decir las cosas antes de informarse bien de ellas. Los odio.

-No todos son así amor- dijo Sakura intentando mediar un poco con él.

-Pero los de la rosa sí. Los odio- refunfuñó...

-Shaoran no te repitas tanto, ya has dicho que los odias, tranquilízate…- dijo suspirando la ojiverde.

-Los odio, los odio, los odio, ¡LOS ODIO!- Sakura rió.

-Vale Shao- le cogió de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la habitación- Ven conmigo, vamos a dormir- cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y Shaoran, la puso delante de él.

-¿Ahora? ¡Pero si es mediodía!

-Con la celebración de la boda, hemos acabado rotos. Terminamos muy tarde y tengo sueño…- le explicó medio bostezando.

-Ya sabes que lo que menos quiero ahora es dormir… Me comprendes ¿no?- le dijo con una mirada provocativa mientras le apretaba contra su cintura para que notara su erección.

-Ya, pero tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos al hotel- le dijo en modo de disculpa.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala?- el ambarino hizo un puchero con la boca.

-Porque nuestra NOCHE de bodas será cuando pisemos las Caimán, no ahora. Sería poco romántico.

-Si te guías por lo romántico, lo romántico hubiera sido que hubieras ido casta a la boda.

-Eso no es romántico, es antiguo y tradicional- le expresó a la vez que se quitaba la bata y se metía en la cama.

-Y lo tradicional lo odio- la pareja sonrió mientras que Shaoran hacía lo mismo que ella segundos antes.

-Odias demasiadas cosas, deberías ser más feliz con la vida misma y dejar a los demás a su aire- se acercó a él y le abrazó para acurrucarse para dormir.

-No me gusta que la gente se meta en donde no les llaman. Eso es todo- susurró el ambarino.

-Ajá…- miró a Sakura y vio que esta estaba casi dormida ya. Suspiró derrotado.

-Vaya día me espera…

* * *

_TIEMPO DESPUÉS…_

* * *

Yue y Tomoyo escuchaban atentamente. La hija de Darmus había acordado una cita con ellos para hablar del tratado entre los dos mundos.

-Y por eso, pienso que deberíamos unirnos. Yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con mi padre.

-Siento interrumpir tu explicación, pero hay una cosa que lleva bastante tiempo rondándome por la cabeza y que no consigo darle definición. ¿Cómo fue que tu padre se convirtió en ese hombre ansioso de poder, vil, malévolo… que ha sido todo este tiempo desde que estuvo gobernando el inframundo?- preguntó con curiosidad el hombre de cabellos plateados.

- Te lo voy a contar- Yue esperó- Mi infancia siempre fue muy enternecida, nunca me quejé del amor que mis padres me procesaban. Mucha gente hubiera aceptado mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Pero llegó un momento en el que las personas se burlaban de mí, me decían que era la niña de papá y mamá, por eso cambié en mi forma de actuar con ellos, y todo lo recuerdo siguiente a ese momento es desastre. Todo fue radical: me dejaba influenciar por personas que no eran buenas para mí- pausó su narración un minuto, como pensando en como explicaría lo siguiente que iba a exponer, y siguió- Hubo un accidente. Íbamos mi padre y yo en el coche discutiendo. Me cabreé de tal forma con mi padre que no me di cuenta de que nos íbamos a estrellar con otro coche. Di un volantazo y caímos por un precipicio.

-Entiendo…

-Mi padre siempre ha sido todo lo contrario a lo que fue en el inframundo, te lo puedo asegurar, y ya te he dicho que adoraba a su familia. El accidente nos cambió los papeles por completo- explicó con rabia- Cuando llegué al lugar en donde he estado viviendo tras mi muerte terrenal me he dado cuenta de todo lo que perdí. La destrucción de lo que quise una vez, no era ya mi forma de ver las cosas. Y si vosotros no impedíais a mi padre lo haría yo, porque no iba a permitir que el mundo en el cual una vez viví, y donde sigue estando mi verdadera familia, se desvaneciera en la nada por un capricho suyo- dijo con altarenía.

-¿Y por eso estas aquí, no?- razonó Yue.

-Si. El equilibrio entre los tres mundos es fundamental para la vida. Si uno de ellos cae los demás estarían en peligro. Si la Tierra cae, el cielo y el infierno no tendrían la necesidad de existir porque no habría almas que los habitasen, al lo largo, desaparecerían. Si es el caso en el que es el infierno el que cae, las almas malignas irían al cielo destruyéndolo todo y los espíritus de la Tierra no tendrían a donde ir, desaparecerían también…

-Y si fuera el cielo el que cae, pasaría lo inverso a lo último dicho-finalizó Yue.

-Exactamente- hubo un silencio sepulcral. Tomoyo escuchaba la conversación bastante interesada, hasta que una duda la hizo intervenir.

-Dime una cosa Luneta, si tu alma es tan pura, ¿por qué no has estado con nosotros desde que supiste lo que planeaba tu padre?- la otra mujer suspiró.

-Me he sentido muy identificada con los habitantes de ese lugar, en cierta parte son como yo una vez fui y estoy a gusto. Ahora que no esta mi padre seré yo la que gobernaré el lugar, sin maldades contra otros mundos, dirigiré el propio con la mejor forma posible. Ahora que soy una mujer diferente e igual a la vez, sabré imponer leyes especializadas para convivir mejor entre nosotros. No se si me entendéis…

-Conoces los requisitos necesarios para el cargo porque tu padre te enseñó mientras tú fingías ser su próxima sucesora con las mismas ideas que él. Conoces a tu gente porque en parte eres como ellos, si, claro que lo entendemos. ¿Verdad Yue?- preguntó Tomoyo al ver que el _jefe supremo _estaba ensimismado.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, claro!- la amatista suspiró- Bueno, me alegro mucho de la decisión que has tomado querida Luneta. Serás muy bienvenida cuando te apetezca pasarte por aquí nuevamente.

-Vaya Luneta, la estaremos esperando.

La hija de Darmus asintió y desapareció volviendo a su mundo espiritual correspondiente.

* * *

-Guau…

Era por la noche. Hacía poco rato que habían aterrizado y que se habían desplazado hacía el hotel en donde se hospedarían ese mes.

Sakura se había quedado con la boca abierta. Nunca en su vida había visto algo tan bonito.

-Es… precioso mi vida. Me encanta…

Shaoran guió su mirada a su guardaespaldas de confianza y le dijo- Roger, ves y dile al recepcionista que te den el pase de la suite, cuando pase por aquella puerta quiero tenerlo en mis manos. ¿Esta claro?

-Si señor…- contestó y se fue corriendo para realizar la orden de su jefe.

Cuando tenía 14 años, los padres de Roger habían muerto en un terrible accidente de tráfico, al no tener más familia, esto hizo que él se tuviera que buscar de vez en cuando pequeños trabajos para poder sobrevivir y pagar la casa que había alquilado. Dos años después, llamo a su puerta un tal Wei, que decía ser un ayudante de la familia Li y que le iba a llevar a su nueva casa. Desde ese momento, la familia Li, amigos íntimos de sus padres por lo que le habían contado, cuidarían de él hasta los 19 años, a cambio de que a esa edad, se formara para que en un futuro fuera un digno guardaespaldas de confianza de la familia Li.

Ahora que Shaoran, un amigo de su infancia, se había casado. La señora Ieran le había encomendado la última tarea que le llevaría el resto de su vida hasta que se jubilara. Proteger al hijo, a la nuera y a los futuros descendientes de estos.

-¿De verdad te gusta, Sak?

-Oh sí, ya lo creo que sí- le dijo con una mirada penetrante- ¿Entramos?

-Por supuesto- y con una sonrisa, cogió a su mujer en volandas para entrar en el hotel. Ella rió.

-¿Me vas a llevar así? ¿Esto no se hacía cuando se entra en la habitación?

-Me da igual, yo lo hago como creo oportuno.

-No cambiarás nunca amor… - nada más entrar en el edificio, Roger le extendió el pase a su jefe.

-Aquí tiene, señor.

-Gracias Roger- lo cogió y entró al ascensor después de saludar con la cabeza al recepcionista.

Aprovechando esos tres pisos de altura, la besó lentamente mientras la seguía teniendo en brazos. No se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al piso correspondiente hasta que una parejita de ancianos carraspearon.

-Perdonen, es que estamos recién casados y los nervios…

-Oh, tranquilo hijo, no importa- les señaló la mujer con una carita sonriente- Espero que lo disfruten.

-Por supuesto señora. Espero estar disfrutando de esto toda mi vida, como seguro que lo habréis disfrutado ustedes- y sin dar tiempo a más, se cerró la puerta del ascensor. Caminando por el pasillo de las habitaciones con su Sakura en brazos buscando el número que les correspondía, echó un vistazo a su mujer. Esta le sonreía abiertamente.

-Amor, a veces tienes unos puntos… que me vuelven loca.

-¿Qué he hecho?- le preguntó haciéndose un poco el tonto.

-Solo piénsalo.

_344_. Ahí estaba.

-No cielo, ahora mismo no quiero pensar en nada más que en recorrer tu hermoso cuerpo con mi boca y llevarte al placer más grande que haya existido nunca en esta tierra.

* * *

_4 MESES DESPUÉS…_

* * *

-Rika dime que puedo hacer, por favor… Shao pensará cualquier cosa, últimamente estoy muy rara y el se ha dado cuenta. Me trata de manera extraña, como si estuviera evaluando a cada rato lo que digo. Me pone más nerviosa de lo que realmente estoy- le contaba Sakura con desespero.

-Sakura, amiga mía, tranquila. Me tengo que ir ahora dentro de 3 minutos a acompañar al gym a Chiharu pero quiero que tengas en cuenta el test de embarazo que te compré el otro día en la farmacia del supermercado. Hay que descartar todas las opciones amiga, alguna tiene que ser.

-Lo cierto es que llevo una semana de retraso…- dijo más para si misma. Pero hablando por teléfono, Rika la escuchó.

-¡Con más motivo! Haztela y ya me cuentas cuando lo sepas- y colgó.

Sakura dejó el teléfono en su sitio y se levantó de la cama en donde había estado tumbada para hablar con su amiga en privado. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al salón.

Allí estaba Shaoran viendo el telediario de las nueve cuando vio que Sakura se sentaba a su lado. La miró de reojo y siguió atendiendo la televisión.

_Los españoles siguen con sus protestas contra el gobierno de Zapatero, por sus faltas de derechos. Las elecciones del 22 de Mayo no van a impedir que la sentada situada en La Puerta del Sol en el centro de Madrid, que ha sido prohibida para ese justo día, se disuelva. El presidente del gobierno español ha afirmado: "Esto no es un contratiempo, solamente nos hace fuertes"_

-Shaoran… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- dijo calmadamente la esmeralda. El ambarino rió irónicamente.

-Si me vas a hablar de cómo te va con la carrera preferiría que no- le dijo claramente el hombre con el entrecejo fruncido sin apartar la vista de la TV.

-Pero…

-Joder, de _pero_ nada, Sakura, sinceramente llevas unos días que no te aguanto y ¿ahora me vienes de buenas? Un día contenta, y otro día energúmena pérdida. Estoy cansado de tu trato conmigo, me da que pensar ¿sabes?

-Lo se y ni yo se lo que me pasa…- Shaoran cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más furioso. Quería comprenderla, pero si no le explicaba el porque de las cosas no podría y eso lo hacía sentirse inútil, y desconfiado.

-Pues si no lo sabes tu, yo menos. Pero ¿sabes que es lo que pienso? Que esto no puede seguir así.

-Bien, porque yo también lo pienso. Rika y Eriol me han ayudado en esta decisión que he tomado y…

-¿Eriol?- Shaoran suspiró pesadamente y saltó- ¿QUÉ NARICES SABE ERIOL QUE YO NO SÉ?

-Shao tranquiliza…

-NO- se levantó del sillón y le gritó a la cara a la esmeralda- DIME PORQUE EL TIENE QUE SABER COSAS QUE NO LE IMCUMBEN. TU Y YO SOMOS LA PAREJA, SE SUPONE QUE NOS APOYAMOS Y NOS DAMOS CONFIANZA, ¡FIDELIDAD!

-¿Piensas que estoy con otro?- se alteró la muchacha en ese entonces- Por favor Shaoran, no acepte el casarme contigo por tu dinero, ¡fue porque realmente te quería, di mi alma por ti, te quise y te quiero!- dijo desesperadamente.

-OHH MIRA, QUE CONMOVEDOR LO TUYO EH SAKURA, ERES MUY PERO QUE MUY BUENA ACTRIZ. ¿ACASO CREES QUE SOY IMBECIL?- pausó sus palabras y después siguió- QUIERES HABLAR ¿NO? ¡PUES VAMOS A HABLAR JODER!- A Sakura agachó la cabeza mirando hacia abajo, le temblaban las piernas. Le había visto en varias ocasiones en ese estado pero lo de hoy traspasaba los límites. Tenía el presentimiento de que no iban a acabar pero nada bien- SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE TIENES UN ROLLO CON ERIOL, Y NO TRATES DE NEGARLO PORQUE HAY MUCHAS PRUEBAS QUE LO CONFIRMAN COMO POR EJEMPLO TU CONFIANZA PLENA EN ÉL, LOS SECRETITOS, LAS QUEDADAS… Y SE QUE ESTE MOMENTO LLEGARÍA ALGUN DÍA, ESPERABA QUE TU ME LO DIJERAS PERO NO LO AGUANTO MÁS. ODIO LAS MENTIRAS ¡Y MAS SI SON DE PARTE TUYA!

-¡ERIOL Y YO SOMOS COMO HERMANOS SHAORAN! ¿QUE MOSCA TE HA PICADO?- sollozó la muchacha sin mirarle a los ojos. No soportaba ver la mirada que le radiaba.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LA DEL TONTO QUE SE LAS CALLA TODAS VEA LO QUE VEA NO, Y NO QUIERO SEGUIR DISCUTIENDO- salió del salón despavorido dejando a la esmeralda aguantando el llanto. No le iba a dar el lujo de que la viera débil sin motivos. El no llevaba la razón y pretendía hacérselo ver.

El ambarino apareció nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta vestido con ropa de calle, la miró como si fuera una desconocida y le dijo fríamente.

-Voy a salir, no me esperes despierta porque si lo estas pensando que esto se puede arreglar, estas muy equivocada. Esta es mi casa pero como soy educado, te dejaré pasar la noche aquí hoy. Mañana por la mañana cuando me despierte espero no verte ya aquí. Puedes irte a donde quieras pero muy lejos de mí, no te quiero ver- y sin más que decir, se fue dando un portazo.

Las cosas se habían ido de lugar, sabía que ella tenía la mayoría de la culpa por no expresarle sus dudas, y aunque hace unos minutos pensaba que podría arreglarlo, se había dado cuenta que estaba todo demasiado oscuro y nebuloso como para tocarlo. Era ya demasiado tarde. Literalmente, la había echado de casa. Y lo peor de todo es que sin tener la más minima prueba productiva, solamente las hipótesis de un hombre lleno de celos.

Y sin más, lloró desesperadamente descargando todo lo que su cuerpo le pidió en esos momentos.

* * *

Shaoran estaba demasiado enfadado y no sabía como descargarse, lo mejor era irse al bar donde todos le conocían y beber, beber hasta que se olvidara de sus penas, de sus problemas.

-¡Señor Li!- saludo el hombre de la barra. Tendría como unos 50 años-¡Cuánto tiempo que no le veíamos por aquí, dígame que le pongo!

-Un whisky Louis y por favor, deja la botella- suspiró.

-¿Algún problema señor?- le preguntó el hombre extrañado de verle en ese estado ya que las veces que había venido al bar _Louis & Co, _que habían sido muchas, siempre venía con esa cara de misterio que le caracterizaba. Pero esta vez, después de mucho tiempo de no aparecer por aquí, su cara estaba triste y demacrada. Parecía el típico muchacho con problemas de amores.

Y entonces el hombre se fijó en su alianza y se sorprendió. La verdad es que el señor Li siempre le había dicho que el matrimonio era una _gilipollez_ y de pronto, se encontraba casado.

-Si, pero es de una cosa que prefiero no hablar- el barman calló entendiendo la situación, y se fue a atender a otros clientes dejándole ahí solo con sus pensamientos y su botella de whisky.

Shaoran por su lado llevaba rato bebiendo y cada vez notaba más el mareo que iba apareciendo en su organismo. Y eso solamente eran los inicios de la borrachera de escándalo que se iba a coger.

Sabía que así no conseguía nada, debería estar enfrentándolo pero ya no tenía nada más que decir. No le saldrían las palabras por la rabia que tenía dentro. Por eso la dejó ahí, sola. Y también sabía que se lo merecía, por embustera y por infiel. Era una perra. La perra más sexy, singular, única, y podidamente atractiva que había conocido nunca. Y solamente había sido de él hasta estos momentos en los que ella decidió irse con otro.

Entonces supo que cuando una vez pensó que su vida sin ella sería como la mierda que había sido siempre hasta que apareció, tuvo toda la razón.

* * *

_Habían ya pasado dos días desde que no veía por la casa a Shaoran. Él mismo le había dicho a ella que se fuera, que cuando volviera no la quería ver, pero… ¿cómo se iba a ir sin saber nada de él? ¿Estaría bien? _

_No podía más. Llevaba llorando todo este tiempo por la estúpida situación. El no comprendía las cosas y en vez de dejarla explicarse, no, el se va, dejando los problemas como están, como si no quisiera solucionarlos_

_Y ahora que lo pensaba… podría ser que en verdad ya no quisiera estar con ella, y se inventaba esta escusa poniéndola de culpable a ella. Pero no podía ser, demasiado enfadado había estado Shaoran esa noche como para que fuera mentira. _

_No sabía que más hacer. Le había intentado llamar al móvil pero no le contestaba. Lo único que podía hacer es esperar. _

_Entonces cuando iba a desahogar sus penas nuevamente, oyó el timbre de la puerta y corrió velozmente hacia abajo, podría ser Shaoran, aunque si el no la esperaba en casa, no tenía porque llamar, entraría con su propia llave. Y cuando la abrió vio a un hombre que conocía muy bien acompañado de una mujer muy guapa de cabellos castaños largos y ojos azules como el cielo. _

_-Hola Eriol, pasad- dejó que los dos entraran quedándose en el Hall de la casa con ella._

_-Buenas tardes Sakura, ¿Está Shaoran?- preguntó interesado. Era extraño que no los saliera a recibir a pesar de la noticia que el mismo ya sabía._

_-No, ha salido- dijo la ojiverde con la cabeza gacha._

_-Esta bien… Pues entonces déjame que haga los honores. Sakura, te presento a Sasha Turner, mi novia- le explicó con una sonrisa._

_-¡Oh!- se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos en las mejillas- ¡Encantada de conocerte Turner, espero que nos llevemos bien!- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa._

_-Sin formalismos por favor, llámame Sasha._

_-Vale Sasha, de igual forma llámame Sakura._

_-No conocía tu apellido si he de decir la verdad. Eriol nunca me lo dijo, siempre cuando me hablaba de ti, decía tu nombre de pila- le comentó sonriendo._

_-Ah esta bien, pues mira mejor. Pero vamos no os quedéis aquí. Vamos al salón a tomar algo, ¿Qué queréis de beber?_

_-Yo una cerveza sin alcohol con limón, si tienes- Sakura asintió dándole a saber que si que había, miró a Sasha._

_-Que sean dos- le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Ok. ¡Marchando!_

_Llegó a la cocina y suspiró. Decía mantenerse así de alegre, o por lo menos aparentarlo si no quería que su mejor amigo sospechara nada._

_Cogió las tres bebidas y se dirigió al salón._

_-Ya conocerás a Shaoran. Es una persona increíble. Con la ayuda de Sakura a cambiado mucho, pero para mejor eh. No entiendo como es que no está aquí, me dijo que no saldría en estos días de casa…- le decía Eriol a su novia de forma pensativa. ¿Dónde se habría metido el huevón de él?_

_Sakura carraspeó cuando sirvió los botellines._

_-¿Y bueno cuanto lleváis juntos? Se que Eriol vino hace unos días de Inglaterra de ver a su familia pero nada más. ¿Cómo os conocisteis?- preguntó la esmeralda con sumo interés. Sasha lo contestó._

_-Nos conocimos a través de la madre de Eriol, Irenne Hiraguisawa. Hace tiempo ya, me mudé a la casa de al lado de ella, y fue entonces cuando una vez a la salida de la casa la vi en una silla de ruedas dirigida por una mujer muy bella, al parecer, su hija Nakuru. Me percaté de que eran mis vecinas cuando las vi dirigirse a la puerta de la casa. Y entonces ahí, empecé a conocerlas. Iba a su casa con frecuencia y les ayudaba en la casa si lo necesitaban, y cada vez que hablábamos, siempre me contaba cosas de su hijo. Y de verdad que le quería conocer, su madre hablaba maravillas de él. _

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a verlas- Siguió la historia Eriol- Les mandaba dinero para que se cuidaran, pero no pasé de las llamadas telefónicas en un año completo y las echaba de menos. Y sin que nadie lo supiera, me presenté allí. Como bien sabes ya. Me dijeron la vecina de al lado, una señorita encantadora y educada les había estado ayudando muchísimo con todo. Por eso decidí ir a agradecer a esa mujer que tanta ayuda les había ofrecido. _

_-Y un día normal y corriente, llamaron a la puerta de mi casa- explicó Sasha- Al abrir, vi delante de mí al ser más guapo que jamás habían visto mis ojos- expresó mientras apresaba las manos de Eriol con las suyas y hacía un poco de presión- Me dijo que era el hijo de la mujer a la que había estado cuidando en su ausencia. Estuvimos hablando por vario tiempo de cosas diversas: de su madre, su hermana, nuestras cosas en común, las cualidades de cada uno… y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta… _

_-Había pasado tres horas- De nuevo interrumpió Eriol- Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente en casa de mi madre y en fin… yo me enamoré perdidamente de ella en ese mes. Cuatro días antes de volver aquí, a Japón, le pedí que fuera mi novia. _

_-Ya sabía muchas cosas de él antes que él de mí.- dijo Sasha con gracia-Tenía la ventaja de que su madre me contaba todo de Eriol y si ya me gustaba sin saber como era, en persona y conociéndole más profundamente, caí en picado en el abismo del amor. Por lo tanto acepté su proposición. _

_-Oh… que romántico…- expresó Sakura con los ojos cristalinos._

_-He venido tres semanas con él para conoceros a todos y estabilizarme un poco en la que será mi nueva casa. Después volveré a Inglaterra yo sola y empacaré todo para mudarme -Vendrán con ella mi madre y mi hermana. Ellas no lo saben, pero les hemos podido comprar entre los dos una casita aquí a las a fueras de Tomoeda. Simplemente para que así no las tengamos tan lejos si pasa algo y las podamos visitar mas veces que si siguen allí viviendo._

_-¡Eso es estupendo! Me alegro mucho de que por fin las pueda conocer. Que alegría que se van a llevar Eriol. De verdad que lo que haces tú por tu familia no tiene límites. Eres un hijo prodigio- contestó Sakura alegremente._

_-Bueno pues ya sabes todo. Y ahora dime Sakura, y no nos vamos a ir hasta que sepa donde está Shaoran- Sakura sabía que so le decía la verdad a Eriol, se iba a enfadar con él. Pero no vio ninguna otra opción así que tuvo que contarlo._

_-Shaoran cree que tú y yo… de cierta forma… tenemos algo._

_-¿QUEEE?- se sorprendió. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Sakura y él? ¡Estaba completamente loco! Sakura era como su hermana._

_-Lo se. Y la verdad es que se enfadó como nunca. _

_-Cuéntamelo todo- exigió y la esmeralda asintió. Le narró todo lo que le pasó. Y a cada palabra que pronunciaba la ojiverde, Eriol y Sasha quedaban cada vez mas asombrados. De verdad que Shaoran se preocupaba de sandeces. _

_-Y desde eso no se nada de él y han pasado ya tres días. _

_-¿No sabes nada? – ella negó._

_-Valla hombre… puro macho celoso ¿eh Eriol?- el joven zafiro suspiró mientras asentía- Será interesante conocerle en persona._

_-No entiendo como puede ser tan ridículo- al decir esto, el reloj que estaba colgado en el salón sonó- Las seis… Es un poco tarde. Nos tenemos que ir ya ¿Verdad Sasha?_

_-Si… pero me da pena dejar a Sakura en este estado._

_-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?- le preguntó el muchacho. De verdad que le interesaba y deseaba estar con su mejor amiga en estos momentos, pero la urgencia que tenían bastante retrasada estaba ya por las horas que eran._

_-Oh no os preocupéis por mí por favor. Estoy bien- les tranquilizó con una sonrisa fingida. En verdad les necesitaba. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta de ocupar un tiempo valioso para ellos. Además si a Shaoran se le ocurría aparecer y viera a Eriol allí, tendrían el problema aún más grande._

_-Esta bien. Pero quiero que me avises si hay alguna novedad, quiero hablar urgentemente con él. Se ha pasado demasiado y ha sacado las cosas de quicio sin consultar antes sus dudas. No tiene pruebas para poder afirmarlas como él en su mente ha hecho- explicó Eriol con ímpetu en sus palabras._

_-Vale, os avisaré- y sin más que hablar, la pareja salió de la casa dejando a la castaña en su soledad._

Y de eso ya habían pasado 5 días. No se sabía nada de él y cada vez estaba más preocupada. Había intentado contactar con su familia, con sus amigos, y nada. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

* * *

Esta semana había sido un completo infierno para él y Yamasaki había sido en cierto modo su salvación. Porque si no se le hubiera ocurrido llamarle aquel día cuando estaba ahogándose en alcohol, no sabía que podría haber sido de él. Y durante este que tiempo se estaba alojando en la casa de su amigo, le prohibió que le dijera nada de su paradero a Sakura.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

Ya que así en frío, se había dado cuenta de que había cometido varios errores aquella noche. Y primero de todos fue tratar a Sakura como la trató, el segundo fue ponerse celoso sin prueba alguna, el siguiente recaer en el alcohol cuando se hizo la promesa de que no bebería tantas cantidades, y por ultimo y por eso la peor de todas fue haber echado de casa a Sakura, porque el no era nadie para hacer una cosa así. La casa estaba al nombre de los dos, legalmente era de ella también, por lo tanto, no tenía aquel derecho. Era un completo estúpido.

Miró su móvil. Y como todos los días desde aquel, vio sus llamadas perdidas: Eriol, Guillermo, Henry, y para finalizar, superando el ranking de todos ellos, 25 de Sakura.

La echaba de menos. Pero debía ser fuerte, y seguir así. Su orgullo estaba herido, muy herido.

-No se como es que tienes el morro de seguir aquí. Me tiene harto tu inepta actitud- Yamasaki estaba parado enfrente a él, encarándole con la mirada- Eres un hombre adulto ¡Compórtate como tal, joder!- se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma.

-No voy a volver a casa. No quiero verla- dijo con neutralidad.

-Sería lo mejor, acabarías con toda la discusión. Arreglaríais las cosas.

-No- dijo cortante.

-Maldición Shaoran- se arrascó la cabeza con desesperación al decirle las palabras anteriores- Chiharu no para de decirme que te haga razonar. Odia ver a Sakura en ese estado, y yo también- con eso, se ganó una mirada asesina por parte del ambarino, cosa que no comprendió- Shaoran es mi amiga, nada más, yo amo a Chiharu. Mira, lo que no puedes hacer es desconfiar de ella, y de todos de ese modo. No puedes poner en duda su fidelidad cuando te promete cada día amor eterno. Ella no se merece como la estas tratando. Bastante tiene ya para que le hagas esto- se tapó la boca directamente. El ambarino supo entonces que eso no debía haberlo dicho y se mosqueó.

-¿Qué es eso de "bastante tiene ya_"_? ¿Qué es lo que no se, _Yamasaki?_- le preguntó el con el ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía hacia él desafiándolo.

Yamasaki suspiró. Estaba encajonado, no podía salir de ahí, así que no tuvo más remedio que contarle aunque luego se llevaría una buena bronca por parte de Chiharu por contar cosas que no le correspondían a él- Sakura está teniendo problemas de salud Shaoran: se marea mucho, vomita, se desmaya…

-¿Y porque narices sabes _tú_ eso y _yo_ no?

-Vamos tío, tu bien sabes como es ella. No quiere preocupar a los que quiere sin necesidad. Por lo menos no hasta saber que es lo que tiene.

-Pues tú lo sabes y no eres su marido.

-Ella tenía que consultar, por eso se lo dijo a Rika, y ella Naoko, y esta a Chiharu, y yo de ahí me enteré. Las noticias vuelan amigo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, vuelan. Pero vuelan a todos lados menos hacia mí.

-Tengo entendido que hoy tenía cita con los médicos- una voz interrumpió en la conversación. Se giraron y vieron a Chiharu en el marco de la puerta- Si la sigues amando deberías interesarte por lo que le pasa, y no sacar conclusiones estúpidas.

* * *

"_Los resultados han dado positivo. Usted esta embarazada de dos meses y medio"_

Eso era lo que le habían dicho hacía media hora. Al decirle los síntomas de su enfermedad a la doctora, la derivaron al ginecólogo. Tuvo suerte de que hubiera un espacio en la apretada agenda del la ginecóloga para ella, y al cuarto de hora después de la cita, le confirmaron que estaba en cinta.

-¿Y ahora que voy hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo a Shaoran sin que se piense cosas raras?- decía susurrándose ella misma mientras con el coche se dirigía a su casa.

Y ensimismada, ni sabiendo como, consiguió llegar a la casa. Entró y nada más cerrar la puerta, cayó al suelo llorando, soltando todo lo que estos días se había estado guardando. Echaba mucho de menos a su Shaoran…

Seguía descargándose cuando de pronto vio unas botas de montaña muy familiares enfrente de ella. Subió la mirada y se encontró con ese par de ojos ámbares que tanto añoraba.

-Shao…- pronunció con su voz rota. Pero el de pelo chocolate solo se limitó a cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación de ellos. La sentó en la cama, justo al lado de él y la abrazó.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Sakura…?-le susurró en el oído -Quiero que me cuentes la verdad, por favor- al escucharle, se agarró más fuerte a él. Hoy iban a dejar las cosas claras. Por fin.

-No he tenido ni voy a tener nada con otro hombre que no seas tú Shaoran- hizo una pausa para poder aguantar las lágrimas que probablemente resbalarían inevitablemente sin quererlo ella- Cuando dije en esa iglesia que te respetaría y te amaría todos los días de mi vida, fue verdad. Lo único que me ocurre, es que… bueno… -se estaba poniendo nerviosa- las nauseas, los malos humos… todo eso es debido a que… a que… estoy embarazada de nuestro bebé, Shao.

Hubo un silencio doloroso. Shaoran no decía nada y eso la estaba destrozando. ¿De nuevo no la creía? ¿O se pensaba que él bebé no era de él?

De repente sin ninguna razón, notó besos en su mejilla derecha que, iban bajando poco a poco por el cuello. De pronto la cogió y la tumbó justo en el centro de la cama, debajo de su cuerpo. La estaba mirando intensamente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y la tiraba al suelo. Y sin saber donde había caído, la empezó a besar en los labios con pura y desgarradora pasión. Sin esperar apenas un minuto, su lengua entró en la boca de ella y el beso se volvió salvaje.

Había visto de muchas formas a su Shaoran a la hora de hacer el amor: tierno, seductor, pasional… pero nunca, nunca, le había visto de esa forma tan… feroz. Y lo cierto fue, que se lo pegó.

-Te he echado de menos…- le dijo la ojiverde cerca de su boca mientras este le quitaba a la vez con brusquedad la falda y el tanga que llevaba puesto.

-Te voy a hacer mía, fuerte y duro. ¿Podrás con ello?- sin esperar una respuesta, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers a la vez y la penetró.

-Ah…- gimió Sakura abrazándose a él para poder aguantar el poder de sus embestidas.

-Te he… necesitado… como loco. Cada… día sin ti…

-Shao…

-Y ahora… pensar que… seremos… papás…- cada vez iba más deprisa. Si seguía así pronto llegaría- Saku, amor mío… ah…

-Shao… ah… Shao… Shao…

-Te amo Sak…

-Oh dios… mío- le besó intensamente los labios mientras llegaban al clímax juntos. Salió de ella y Shaoran se dieron la vuelta quedando así encima ella de su cuerpo, descansando y reponiéndose del inmenso placer que habían compartido juntos.

-Shaoran... –le llamo la ojiverde acostada en su pecho- me alegra que estés aquí otra vez, con nosotros.

-Y yo Saku… y yo.

* * *

_18 AÑOS DESPUÉS…_

* * *

_Querido diario nuevo:_

_Me llamo Tomoe y tengo 13 años. Tengo el pelo castaño oscuro, largo y liso. Mis ojos son de color ámbar, como los de mi papá._

_Mi anterior diario me lo rompió Hien, por eso ahora tengo que pasar todo lo escrito a este. Hien es mi hermano mayor y es un plasta y un imbecil, no tiene otra cosa que hacer que fastidiarme a mí y a mis cosas. Papá esta muy enfadado con él porque dice que haciendo estas cosas no demuestra madurez, que debería fijarse en el ejemplo que da Noah. _

_Hien y él se llevan solo un año, el mayor es Hien con 17, es un espejo de papá cuando el tenía su edad. Noah tiene los ojos de mamá y lo demás es de papá. Maia es la más mayor, dentro de un mes cumplirá los 18, ella tiene los ojos de mamá y sus expresiones, el pelo negro de la abuela Ieran, creo que tiene un novio secreto porque se escapa por las noches, no para de llamar y enviar mensajitos a todas horas. _

_Tengo una familia extensa maravillosa. Y digo extensa porque tengo, por parte de mi padre Shaoran, a mi prima segunda, Meiling con su esposo Keylan y su hijo Liu, a mi abuela Ieran y a mis tías Shiefa, Futtie, Fanren y Feimei con sus esposos, en total entre las cuatro parejas tienen 12 hijos. No nos vemos mucho ya que vivimos en Japón pero vienen a vernos cada vez que pueden, en un cumpleaños, en las fiestas de navidad… o vamos nosotros para allá. Por parte de mi madre Sakura tengo mi abuelo Fujitaka, a mis tíos Touya y Kaho y a mis primos Senji y Kotoro, mi mejor primita. Los adoro a todos ellos, pero Kotoro es la que más me entiende, aunque sea más mayor que yo._

_También considero de mi familia a los amigos de mis padres, es decir, a Eriol y a Sasha, que a Rika, la mejor amiga de mi madre, su esposo Guillermo, Chiharu, su esposo Yamasaki, y Naoko con su pareja Henry. Ellos también vienen cada cumpleaños a celebrarlo con nosotros. Nos ponemos todos en el jardín porque sino no cabemos, somos tantos… _

_¿Mis amigos? Bueno, pues son todos los hijos de los amigos de mi padre:_

_Naoko y Henry tienen a Julliet y a Alice. Alice tiene 5 años, es muy activa y muy refunfuñona, protege a su padre como sea, incluso a veces tiene discusiones con su madre por eso. Tiene el pelo negro muy corto y los ojos rojos como su padre. Julliet es un poco más mayor, tiene la expresión de su madre, le encanta leer y escribir, tiene 16 años y por lo que sé, esta enamorada de Noah, y él poco a poco esta comenzando a sentir lo mismo por ella. Esos sonrojos no se pueden pasar por alto._

_Chiharu y Yamasaki tienen a Sora, Dora y Nora. "Las tres mellizas" las llamamos. Las vemos de vez en cuando, no todos los días porque son pequeñas, tienen 10 años y todavía no han pasado a la secundaria. Nora es igualita a su madre, Sora es clavada a su padre y Dora es una mezcla de los dos, ojos de su madre y el pelo y rostro de su padre. Una familia plena._

_Eriol y Sasha tienen a Samantha, Joh, y a Hikari. Las dos chicas son iguales a su padre, nacieron el mismo día con una diferencia de una hora y media, tienen 18 años, mientras que Joh de 15 años. Según Sasha, a salido igual a ella pero en chico: pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azul cristalino._

_Rika y Guillermo tienen a Lucy, que es igualita a su padre, hace 2 añitos que nació. Mis padres me han dicho que Rika tuvo muchos problemas a la hora de quedarse embarazada y tuvo dos abortos espontáneos anteriores a Lucy, el primero lo perdió a los 3 meses de gestación y el segundo a los siete, esa última vez por casi Rika muere, por eso decidieron no intentarlo mas veces. Habían perdido toda la esperanza cuando un día, 4 años después del último aborto, le dijeron que estaba embarazada de nuevo, tuvo varios ingresos por ser un embarazo peligroso pero al final, Lucy nació. Y ahora ella para los dos es la niña de sus ojos. _

_¿Qué si me gusta alguien? Bueno si… creo que estoy enamorada de Joh, no se si es amor o es que solo me gusta, pero es guapísimo, me palpita el corazón a mil cada vez que me dedica alguna de sus sonrisas, ya se que me lleva dos años pero no es mucho ¿verdad? Espero algún día poder tenerle de novio y vivir felices juntos por siempre jamás, como mis papis lo son._

**_:)_**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Si hay algún fallo perdonadme de antemano.

¡Hola! Lo primero quiero decir que perdón por toda esta espera, ya que he estado con problemas de salud y la semana que viene el viernes me operarán así que antes de ello quería dejar esta historia finiquitada porque con la recuperación y más cosas pues me iba a pasar lo mismo que las otras dos operaciones anteriores, así que pensé. Venga, un esfuerzo más. Y aquí está.

Lo que más miedo me da es que no tenga mucha aceptación por el tiempo perdido y por lo churro que puede llegar a ser el capítulo final para algunas.

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que lo disfrutéis, se que comparado con otros capitulos este es menos largo y podría haber añadido dos escenas más a la historia pero creo que sería mucha repetición ya y no quería que os aburrieseis. Confieso cuales son: la noche de bodas SxS y el parto de Sakura. Si queréis que las ponga lo ponéis en un review y yo las pongo, que no me cuesta mucho ahora que ya he cogido el hilo. Pero es que la verdad las horas que son y todo, lo quería publicar ya :)

Shaoran un poco tonto ¿no? Demasiado celoso para mi gusto. Yo le hubiera dado una colleja si fuera Sakura pero bueno...

Otra cosa, si queréis saber como son los hijos de todos ellos (menos los 12 de las hermanas Li) lo podéis ver. Todos los **enlaces** están en mi **perfil**, en la parte de El Ángel de un Demonio están todas las **parejas**, todos los** hijos**, las **vestimentas**, **lugares**, las **casas**, las **habitaciones**... etc.

IMPORTANTE

He puesto una **encuesta **en mi perfil, preguntando que qué fic queréis que se actualice antes, justo después de La Elegida.

Me he hecho **Beta Reader**, más información incluída en mi perfil.

**RECOMENDACIONES DE LECTURA**

¡Nueva sección en mi perfil de ! Aquí pondré los libros que más me han gustado para que los leáis vosotrs. ¡Os encantarán! Si tenéis alguna duda o queréis el pdf o el word, decidmelo por un privado, que yo los tengo todos.

REVIEWS

**Chika-Phantom-Li: **Este es epílogo-capi por así decirlo. Espero que te guste y no decepcionarte, como dije, me han pasado muchas cosas. Un saludo!

**any: **No se si te conectarás ya o no, espero que lo leas porque se que esta historia te gustaba mucho. Espero que estés ahí. Un besito :)

**Asuka-hime: **¡Felicidades! Ayer quería haberlo subido pero lo siento, se me complicó el día, me puse mala... en fin. Sorry... :( Me encanta como te emocionas y pones esos largos reviews que a todo el mundo le alegra el día. De verdad que me gustó que te gustara :) Espero que este también porque... como ya sabes, se me fue la inspiración completamente y además en algunas partes que he intentado mejorar, se han quedado así como están porque no me sale mejor que eso. Espero no decepcionarte. Un beso y mira los links ya veras.

**Perse B.J: **¿De verdad que te leíste todo de corrido? Pues me interesa saber cuantos días estuviste ¡por favorr! Espero que te guste este eh. Un saludo.

**Aquae: **A ver, Nadeshiko es suprema suprema. Yue es el supremo pero porque ellos lo llaman así, es como el jefe, se hace lo que el dice y punto, sin embargo acude a Nadeshiko cuando el no es suficiente para hacer lo que se propone ¿Lo entiendes asi? Es como su ayuda complementaria, pero como tiene más fuerza que él, pues es más importante. Ya aclarado esto, como ves, Eriol ha tenido su final feliz, después de todo lo que le pasó, bien se lo merecía el pobre.

HISTORIAS

**1 - La elegida:** Ganadora de la encuesta por lo tanto: Capitulo 12 - Amores predestinados (45%) En proceso y ahora mismo con ello :)

**2 - ****Un Puente Entre Dos Mundos**_**: **_Capitulo 17 - Va para largo, antes tengo que actualizar, en el siguiente orden: El ángel de un Demonio -Capitulo 8, La Elegida -Capitulo 12, A Partir de un Cumpleaños... Todo Cambió -Capitulo 3. Lo siento, pero es así, mis propias historias son más importantes, lo siento por decirlo así pero es la verdad.

**La compañera de cuenta que estaba conmigo era la que se encargaba de ella y yo era su editora, pero como se le fue la inspiración, ahora la encargada de esta historia soy yo y encima me cuesta mucho retomar mis historias a tope, para que ahora tenga que tomar una que no es mía. Pero bueno… seguiré con ella. Como dije, no voy a dejar ninguna sin completar.**

**3 - A partir de un cumpleaños, todo cambió:** Capitulo 3 - Estoy un poco estancada, lo siento..

Y eso es todo amigos...

* * *

Gracias por leer, y deja un review si quieres para ver si elegí bien la historia, si te gustó o no te gustó. Saludos y te espero! =)


End file.
